I Own You
by deideiblueeyez
Summary: Ayame is a 16-year-old prostitute for her father. But when a dashing red-haired stranger with ties to a criminally-inclined gang purchases her for his own means, her world is turned upside-down on its hinges. DEIFINITELY ON HIATUS. MAJOR OVERHAUL OF THIS STORY IS DUE IN THE FUTURE
1. Beginning

"Let go of me!" Ayame shouted, struggling against the weight of the older man.

"Not until I'm done." he grunted, continuing his business under her dress. Ayame could do nothing but lean against the brick wall and ignore the pain that suddenly started coming from between her legs. She started to shout again, but the man slapped her.

"Be quiet bitch! Your father never said you were this stubborn!" It was true, she had always followed her father's orders without question, mostly because if she didn't she would be punished and also because it was the only for her to get money for food, not that her father worked.  
But today she felt that she had had enough. She struggled some more.

"Get off of me!" She was caught by a pair of rough lips meeting her soft ones, and the feeling between her legs was increasing in intensity.

"Please stop soon." Ayame thought as she had reached that point. Luckily, or unluckily, the man came first, spilling his seed into her. She replied by joining his seed halfway, spilling on to him.

She quickly clutched the hem of her dress and pulled it down over her legs as far as it could go. She could feel something warm drip down her legs which she assumed was a mixture of cum and blood. The man straightened up

"Not bad, bitch. Could've been better, but still good." He reached into the back pocket of his jeans, which were hanging loosely around his waist and pulled out his wallet. He tossed her $250.

"Here ya go, That should pay for the expenses. Keep the change." He zipped up his fly before pulling on his black hat and coat which were lying in a heap on the cold concrete floor of the deserted alleyway and walked off. Suddenly her father came marching down the alley to Ayame, looking really pissed for some reason.

He walked up to her, and before she could say anything, she was backhanded into the wall where her head made a sickening CRUNCH against the brick.

"Bitch!" he yelled at her, "What took you so long? I already have another customer waiting for 10 minutes!"

"Well I'm sorry if it takes that long for your whore buddies to rape me!" Ayame shouted back. Instantly Ayame felt something connect with her stomach, causing her body to hit the wall again, sliding down until she was in a sitting position on the floor, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Bitch! I'm the father around here and you never back talk to me! You will do what I say! Just for that, you're going hungry tonight!" He reached over to tug at that the cash that was held weakly in Ayame's clenched fist.

"Hmph, this doesn't even cover half of the time, bitch. You're worthless, but it's the only way to make money." He grinned to himself, as if he was enjoying visualizing his daughter's pain. "Anyways, the next customer will be here in a moment." And with that he turned his back on his abused daughter and left.


	2. Bought

A certain redhead walked casually down the alleyway where his victim would be. The teenager--well not technically a teenager, since he was 118 years old, but for the sake of confusion we shall call him a teenager--was clad in black cargo pants and a white muscle shirt. Draped over him was a pitch black cloak with the hood up so the victim would not see his eyes. He stopped in front of the hunched girl who was breathing shallowly, as though recovering from great pain. She did not seem to notice the ominous figure towering over her, which only added to the delight of the redhead for the element of surprise.

He reached down to tap the girl on the shoulder when, without warning, she lashed out at him, punching and kicking blindly. He backed up quickly but she jumped up and and still kept coming at him. In Ayame's luck, her fist collided with something. Unfortunately for her, it was her "customer's" cheek. She thought she heard a crunching noise as his head snapped to the side throwing the hood off so she could see his face. He had messy red hair which she thought made him look cute for some reason. his face was youthful, flawless even, with a perfect equine nose and a perfect-looking mouth.

But what really caught Ayame's attention the most were the redhead's eyes. They were dark brown with just a hint of red around the irises. She stared into them in awe, feeling as though she could be hypnotized by them. The redhead noticed this and stared back at her, a smirk forming on his lips. Ayame felt something grasp her fist tightly.

She snapped out of her daze and wildly looked around. The teenager's hand clasped his hand over her fist pulling it away from his face. He held it firmly and twisted it sharply, making Ayame cry out in pain.

She kneeled down, twisting her arm around, trying to get out of the stranger's grasp and relieve the sharp feelings of pain. The teenagers cracked his neck, trying to get the new kinks out of his bones. He roughly pushed his victim against the wall, receiving a hurt whine from his actions. He smiled evilly down at the girl enjoying the control he had over her.

He let go of her fist. He took her by the upper arms and gently lifted her up so that she was in a standing position. He leaned her against the wall. Ayame knew what was coming next. Ayame shut her eyes as the redhead plunged his hand into one of his cloak's pockets.

"Now this will only hurt for a second." A voice whispered into her ear. Depite herself, Ayame shuddered. She squeezed her eyes even tighter and clenched her teeth. The redhead considered the girl's reactions with curiosity.

"She should be out of this business," he thought, "If she knows what should happen now."

He sighed and took out the item he had been looking for. It was a simple sewing needle, nothing more. Gently he lifted the victim's left arm and took her hand in his. He got the needle ready, chose a finger, and plunged it into the soft flesh. Ayame's eyes snapped open and she gasped from the prickly pain that came from her finger. Her eyes searched everywhere and found what she was looking for.

"What is he doing?!" she thought, "Is he trying to poison me?" she shuddered mentally at the things she had to go through with needles. She tried to tug her arm away, but the redhead held her hand firmly, not letting it budge one bit. he took the needle out after a few more seconds of struggling, but what felt like an eternity to Ayame, and held the needle up to the orange light of the setting sun.

He let the big teardrop of blood collect to the tip of the needle before extending his tongue to catch the falling droplet of red. He smirked at the taste. She was very sweet, just the kind of blood he was looking for. He looked at the girl who was sucking on her finger,staring at him in bewilderment. He grinned evilly at her.

"You're coming with me."

He stowed the needle and grabbed her arm, pulling her along down the alleyway. When they got out into the open he lead her to her father's house. It wasn't what you would call a house exactly, more better described as a two story shack. It had chipped paint and the roofwas basically huge rusty sheets of metal nailed onto the house.

He lead her to the front doorstep and rang the doorbell. Ayam's father answered on the 3rd ring.

"Well, what is it?" Ayame's father answered, "Is the bitch giving you any trouble?" he sneered, glaring at his worthless daughter.  
The redhead fake laughed. "Oh no, it's not that at all. I was just wondering if i could buy her."

Ayame gasped; her father wouldn't sell her, would he?

She could see the small bit of fear in her father's eyes: The fear of not making anymore money. He stroked his tiny beard, deep in thought.

"I don't know, this broad is my only source of income, and without her I don't make money, and I if I don't make money, I don't eat."

"I'll pay you $15,000 for her." the redhead insisted.

"Hmm." Ayame's father mused aloud.

"Father!" Ayame cried out.

"Be quiet bitch! $30,000."

"$25,000."

"Deal." Ayame's father shook hands with the redhead, Ayame meanwhile watching them with her mouth hanging open, not believing the scene that was playing out before her. The redhead fished out his wallet, took out a huge money clip and handed it to her pimp of a father. He counted the bills greedily.

"Go on bitch, and get your things, you belong to him now." He pushed her into the house and shut the door.

She sighed,"So this is how it's going to be." Ayame thought as she stuffed what few possesions she had into her small backpack. "I'm a girl being sold to a crazy redheaded teenager who enjoys tasting my blood. Oh joy."

She walked up to her dresser and picked the picture frame resting on it. It was a picture of her mother and her when she was 4. it was the only thing untainted in the hellhole. She held it close above all other things in her life. She always kept the frame clean and glasss unsmudged. She missed her mother deeply, but she had died in a car wreck, though she had a nagging suspicion that it was an intentional car wreck, she just didn't know why. She placed the picture frame between some of her clothes in the backpack and zipped it up, slinging it over her shoulders.

She walked out the room, but not before taking one last look at it and closing the door never to see it again. She walked out of the house and stood beside her new owner.

The redhead faked another smile at the other man, "Well it was nice doing business with you. Goodbye."

"Same to you too." Ayame's father replied, and without a word to his daughter, he quickly walked inside his house and slammed the door behind him.

The red head turned to his new girl, who was staring dumbly at him, as if unsure what to do now.

"Girl, what is your name? I am not going to refer to you as 'bitch' unless you prefer it that way." he smirked.

Ayame glared at him. "My name is not 'bitch', it is Ayame!" she replied indignantly. "And what is your name? I'm not going to refer to you as the 'redhead' unless you prefer it that way." She smiled a little at her reply.

The redhead scowled a little but then started to chuckle knowingly, as if she was stupid not to know who he was.

"My name is Sasori. Sasori Akasuna."


	3. A Small Chase

Ayame gasped in horror. She knew this guy!

Well, not personally, but everyone within the city knew about this "Sasori Akasuna" and his crew.

Some of the oldsters say that a certain organization resides in a certain mansion downtown. They always argued what the group specialized in. Some say they did espionage and murder; others say they performed robberies and illegal weapon deals with other gangsters and illegal aliens/terrorists.

No matter what it was, it wasn't a good thing.

The police couldn't pin any mishaps happening in the city or anywhere else within the U.S. on the group because of their quick n' clean tactics, and their top-notch methods of destroying all evidence and their ways of bribing/blackmailing/torturing any witnesses or lowly officials to keep their mouths shut.

But they knew it was them.

Ayame instinctively took a step back. The man laughed a cold, dry laugh at her reaction.

"What is it, girl? Do you recognize me now? Perhaps you've heard of me and my friends' _handiwork_." He chuckled and took a step forward to his newly-purchased goods, who in return took another step back.

Her eyes were fully trained on him, watching his every move, when suddenly he disappeared from view.

"Are you afraid?" a voice breathed in her ear.

Ayame quickly turned her head to see Sasori right behind her.

_"God, he's fast! How did he move that quickly without me seeing him?! He's hardly human!" _

Ayame glanced at him with widened, terrified eyes before bolting from the spot.

The redheaded "teen" blinked in surprise, but quickly composed himself. He let out another laugh as he watched the girl barrel down the sidewalk, swiftly disappearing from view.

"Aah, a chase. This should be fun."

He waited a moment to give his prey a head start before taking off after his target.

Ayame weaved through the crowds of people, trying to put as much distance between her and the gang member. She ran for fifteen minutes straight minutes before stopping to catch her breath at a street corner, bending over with hands on her knees for support.

Ayame looked back at the gathering of people she had just run through. She was thankful that it was open market day, the busiest day of the week where everyone got together to buy and sell each other's wares.

"Let's see him try to get through that!" The grin she had been wearing out of sheer confidence and naiveté fell from her face as she caught sight of a familiar black cloak bobbing through the crowds at high speeds right towards her.

"Shit." she cursed before turning on her heels and sprinting off again, crossing a street and dipping into a slightly smaller crowd than the last one.

Sasori raced through the throng of common folk, his hood up so as to not let the unsuspecting public know his true identity.

For safety reasons.

He paused in the middle of the casual gathering, attempting to locate the girl.

What was her name again? _Ayame_. That's it.

_"Well Ayame,"_ he thought, _"you will soon find that I am a force to be reckoned with."_

Then he spotted her.

She was doubled over, catching her breath. Just to scare the girl, Sasori began rushing towards her, allowing the element of surprise to be nullified for a few moments.

He glimpsed at the freaked-out expression on her face before she turned tail and resumed fleeing from him.

Again.

He pursued her, allowing her to get ahead a little before catching up to her and then slowing down again.

_"He's playing with me,"_ Ayame thought as she crossed a street to a less crowded block of town. _"He could snag me anytime he wanted to. He's just waiting for me to run out of energy before coming in for the kill."_

She smiled grimly to herself at the thought. "Well, let's see if I can shake him off before it comes to that."

Ayame glanced behind her. Her pursuer was at least fifteen yards behind, not seeming even remotely tired. He flashed a malevolent grin full of white teeth at her before she turned her head, shuddering.

Two men were in her path up ahead, slowly hauling a huge long sheet of glass for God knows what into an open garage door on her left. It was like a giant wall of glass.

"Aww, crap."

They noticed her running right at 'em, looking scared out of their wits for their precious piece of glass. They paused to lift the glass sheet way above their heads up into the air so Ayame could run under it. The sunset's light cast a glare that shined right through the translucent material; she was momentarily blinded, and slowed down quite considerably.

But she made it under all the same.

"Thanks!" She attempted to regain the lost speed, but her sides were beginning to ache, so Ayame just continued at roughly half the speed that she had began.

The two men lowered their keepsake—one that would cost them their job if broken—back down and resumed their transporting it again, _slowly_. They didn't notice until it was too late that a cloaked figure was barreling down the walk towards them.

Sasori slowed down a little, and once he was parallel to the glass sheet, planted his hands firmly on the ground in front of him, and pushed himself up into the air. He somersaulted over the glass sheet and landed gracefully on the other side before resuming his running at the previous speed.

One of the men with a bristle brush mustache whistled in relief. "Whew! Thought this piece glass here was a goner!" And then he added, "Now there's something you don't see everyday." The other man, tall and skinny, nodded his head in agreement.

_"Crap, I thought for sure that would slow him down."_ Ayame thought as she glanced behind her shoulder once more to see that indeed the distance between them had not changed at all.

The runaway crossed yet another street, submerging her deeper within the city.

Ayame had unwittingly not taken notice to her surroundings. Shoppers and vendors were becoming less and less frequently seen on the street to hide among and the neighborhood was slowly becoming more rough- and dangerous-looking. The sun was setting and it was almost twilight.

_"I've got only one shot left to shake this guy off."_ Ayame thought. _"Let's make this count." _

She spied an alleyway up ahead. Ignoring the ever-growing claws in her side, Ayame ducked into the passageway and quickly ducked behind a small dumpster against the wall on her right.

The frightened girl immediately crouched down and hugged her knees to her chest, taking tiny sips of air, for the stench was not delightful, and her chest was on fire from the long, strenuous running. Ayame pursed her lips to keep herself from uttering any noise that might give away her position.

She watched as Sasori's shadow filled up the narrow alleyway. It stretched its black self to incredible lengths as his own self stood at the entrance. Ayame spied a rusty old bottle cap next to her dirty, frayed sneakers and quickly picked it up, rolling it in her hand nervously.

His words made it difficult for her to repress a shudder.

"_Come out, come out Ayame_," Sasori's voice cooed sickly sweet, "aren't you getting tired of this game?"

Sasori inhaled, and wrinkled his nose. Damn, the stench masked her scent. Oh well, there was nowhere for her to hide. It's not like she could sneak right past him, right?

Ayame heard his footsteps as he strolled casually down the alley, obviously in no hurry; his shadow moved farther down until the upper torso joined the other dark shapes farther down, so only his moving legs were in the dimming sun's light. Though, the sky was becoming grey rather than orange, pink, or blue.

Closer and closer to her hiding place, Ayame's heart beating at an alarming rate. She leaned against the dumpster, and put a hand over her mouth so that she would not cry out from exasperation and fear.

Closer..Closer..

Then the rusty lids of the large, smelly, green waste receptacle were lifted and propped against the decaying brick wall. Ayame took a chance worth a thousand deaths and leaned around the rusty corner of the dumpster.

He was standing right there.

Sasori was rummaging through the trash bags that had been there since whenever, poking and prodding non-too-gently at its contents.

Ayame quickly ducked her head back. Good, hadn't noticed her. She didn't sigh, though she had such an urge to. She needed to act fast, or he would move on and she would be caught.

She peeked around again, but more discreetly so he wouldn't have a second chance to catch her, and spied some glass bottles at the corner of the entrance.

Ayame looked down at the bottle cap in her hand.

So crazy. No way.

_But it just might work._

The prostitute murmured her prayers in her head, and without any aim to her name, chucked the little rusty discus from behind.

As soon as she did, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited.

It sailed low through the air past the man's popliteal fossa…

The sound of glass bottles hitting pavement reached both girl and boy's ears.

Sasori's head snapped up from his search through the trash. He gazed at the fallen bottles, now rolling on their sides against the pavement.

No way. How did she get past him?

He straightened his hunched back and walked seemingly calm out of the alley. But on the inside he was boiling. Damnit!

Ayame peered out from behind her spot; the gang member's back was facing her, his hood down so she could gaze at the shock of messy red hair.

She retreated when he turned once more to face the alley way. His shadow was no longer visible. They sky was filled with gray clouds. It would be raining any moment now.

He looked to his right and then his left, and proceeded that way down the street.

Ayame let out a held breath. She waited for what seemed like forever, though it was surely only a few minutes, and then slowly got to her feet.

Her knees ached from the prolonged bent position, but by massaging her kneecaps and the fold behind them, the discomfort became bearable.

Swiftly and silently the girl emerged from the alley. She looked to the left, and then the right. The block was completely deserted.

Ayame turned to her left and breathed a sigh of relief, ready to walk in the opposite direction of her pursuer who had left awhile ago.

"Hah! Sorry buddy, looks like you didn't get it today!" She announced to no one in particular. The words echoed down the empty street. She was so happy! She had escaped! She was free now! She could've danced, she could've sang—

"What didn't I get?"

Ayame gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides. She protested and grunted, attempting to wriggle free so as to run away once more. She knew who it was immediately.

It was him again. Damn, he was so strong! And he had looked so skinny and harmless…

"Cease your insipid struggling, girl." His voice commanded. Cold and harsh.

Ayame then gave up, for someone with a voice like that must surely know how to deal out punishments without any alms.

Sasori roughly turned Ayame in his arms, and forced her chin up with a slender white forefinger whilst remaining a tight grip around her lower back with a sturdy arm.

She looked into his eyes, his impossibly innocent, childish brown eyes with that hint of red surrounding the irises; almost immediately her heart began to flutter and her brain began shooting off unnecessary thoughts and ideas throughout her subconscious.

_"For a potential stalker slash pimp, he _does_ look kind of cute"_ was a prominent string of words formed in the back of her head.

Her eyes weaved back and forth over his face, studying this man—boy?—she didn't know what to call him. Gazing into his expression, a mask of stoicism, impatience, irritation, and general boredom. Truth be told, she was just making it up as she went along. The red-haired male known as Sasori Akasuna seemed very adept in the art of "Poker Face".

And while practically hypnotized by this attractive youth, Ayame did not feel the arm encircled behind her tighten. So it was with a small inhale of breath when he subtly leaned the fine line of his mouth to her ear and commenced his whispers of pure ice:

"You belong to me now. I own you and you are mine and mine alone. There is no use in running, for I will always find my prize. Always."

She shuddered at his words.

Suddenly it hit her; she did belong to him. He paid for her and her father didn't want her anymore. Where else would she live?

A stinging in her throat, the world turning blurry, her nasal cavities burning painfully…

Sasori retreated from the sexually abused lass's. The sky took this moment to create a diversion. Thunder boomed from above.

He looked up to the sky.

"Aah, rain. One of nature's gifts to the earth." he mused aloud.

Ayame forgot about her sadness for a minute and looked up at the sky with Sasori. It was dark grey, and she could hear the thunder crashing above. She felt something wet hit her hand; it was a raindrop. Then another hit her hand, and then another, and then another. Suddenly it was lightly sprinkling. Sasori looked down at Ayame again and smiled, with a touch of warmness in it.

"Come child, let us go now. I will take you to your new home."

Ayame mentally raised an eyebrow. _Child? He's not that old…is he?_

She shrugged it off internally. Not a bad nickname. Better than "bitch" or "girl", anyway.

She peeked up at Sasori and gave him her best **I-Understand-The-Position-I-Am-Currently-In-But-I-Hope-We-Can-Still-Maybe-Be-Friends-In-The-Future** smile.

In the next moment, the gangster slash potential pimp had lifted her up in his arms.

She hooked a hand behind his pale neck to steady herself.

_"This isn't so bad. Kinda neat."_ she thought.

Sasori noticed this and smiled down at the top of her head. He made his way through the now deserted downtown, save for a few stray cars motoring down the wet streets, splashing water against the curb as the tires raced through the puddles.

He continued his journey, girl in tow, until his eyes glimpsed his objective: the mansion.

Ayame stared in amazement at the huge structure. The mansion itself was on a tall hill, and, from what she could see, was at least three stories high. It had wrought iron gates surrounding the whole place and a great deal of land separating the complex from the street. Two columns at the entrance, giving it a sort of Greek appearance. To sum it up, it was painted white.

Sasori set her down on her feet and they both crossed the wet street in silence, with him in the lead. He paused at the closed entrance, but then unlocked the closed gate with a key that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and disappeared the same way it came.

Wordlessly he led her up the winding cobblestone path while the sky showered them with cold rain. They climbed the five marble steps of the veranda to two huge oak doors. The door handles were brass expertly crafted into the shape of Chinese dragons.

The redheaded youth ushered his newly-purchased girl inside as a gentleman would; Ayame obeyed and stepped inside her new home.

Sasori took this moment to gaze out from the entrance to the darker side of society, a door in each hand. After a few long seconds of calculating analysis, he gently closed them to tend to his new-found charge.


	4. Sleep Here

**Chapter 4 has been edited as of 6/2/10 :D **

Enjoy the more maturely-written version instead of the crappy version. I'll be editing practically ALL the suckish-ass chapters that need fixing up.

* * *

"Wow..."

It was a magnificent place, at least a thousand times more elegant than what Ayame was accustomed to. The floors were either of white marble or mahogany wood, so highly polished she could see their reflections when glancing down. Before them was a grandmaster staircase with fine red carpeted stairs and golden railing and banisters.

She could hear the rain pattering against the many windows she had seen from the outside of the complex.

Sasori paused in the great, open hall and rotated about eighty degrees, pulling his hood down simultaneously. His wet sneakers made a loud squeak in the empty mansion on the smooth floor. He glanced at her; even from afar, the brown eyes seemed to be inviting her to come just a little bit closer. Ayame had remained stationary after the door had closed, fiddling with the straps of her backpack.

He raised his pale hand to her, nodded once, encouraging her to take his offer. They were going to be seeing each other more often than not from now on, so why not familiarize themselves?

The red-haired scorpion watched her bite her soft pink lip, something he found oddly cute. But after a few long, painful seconds of mental debate, Ayame began taking small steps in his direction, closing in the space. She took her own sweet time, her head lowered, and his arm finally wrapped around her upper back.

Sasori, not one to promote shyness and feeble-mindedness in others, lowered his head towards the youth in his grasp to speak some words of comfort:

"No need to be shy, Ayame dear. I promise to make your stay here as comfortable as possible. Alright?"

Ayame glanced up. What beautiful green eyes she had. He couldn't decide whether it was the shade of grass or pine needles. Two totally different greens on the color wheel, yes, but still… And they were hidden behind those long, dark bangs..Again, beautiful. And..and…she smelt of rain. What a wondrous scent…One he always admired, always cherished. The fact that he had been born and raised in an arid desert with little moisture probably had something to do with that.

All these swiftly-changing thoughts were kept in the sanctity of his own mind, of course. Sasori knew how to keep a straight face without the babbling words inside leaking out to the outside world.

"Yes..Sasori sir." Stay polite. Remember, he owns you now. He can do whatever he wants to you.

He gave her a smile. Well, it wasn't really a smile, but it wasn't a frown either. But it told her _"I know what you're thinking right now. Oh well."_.

"Let me show you the living area." He gestured toward an open doorway that lead to a red carpeted room.

Sasori didn't bother to hear her reply, for it would have more than likely been something just as submissive and meaningless as the last sentence she had uttered.

Ayame was steered into the living area, her first, him second.

It had other entryways to other parts of the mansion, like the kitchen to the right (they could've entered the kitchen if they had just taken a few more steps, turned left, and walked the length of the living area) and a hallway straight ahead.

On the wall to her left was a plasma screen TV nearly covering the whole wall. Positioned in its direction was a black leather sectional sofa, a recliner still in the reclining position, and a handmade rocking chair. There was a coffee table and blocks of different colors spilled out onto the rug that it was resting on.

Ayame cocked her head, trying to make sense of it. Sasori spoke from her right.

"Tobi's. One of the members. He's such a man-child you wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it for yourself. You'll meet him later along with the others."

_Others? As in, he didn't live alone?_

Well, of course with a place this big, and Sasori Akasuna being a gang member n' all, it would make sense that he would be living within close proximity of his fellow members. But that thought caused Ayame to become worried. _Would he share her with the others?_ Assuming they were men, of course. _But then again, what if there were female members who "swung the other way"?_

Shudder.

They took a very short and sweet tour of the kitchen and then the dining room on the right wing of the house. It was as if he was a salesman and she was a potential buyer for the property. All feelings were very mature, very professional, very unlike what the atmosphere _should_ have been: Chauvinistic, sadistic, domineering, him seeking control of her, like all the other men before. _Where did all this nicety stuff come from? Did he treat all girls this way? All whores this way?_ Yes, she called herself a whore. That's what she was.

Well, technically a prostitute, since she earned money for the sex, but nothing could rid her of the shame of actually enjoying some of the disgusting encounters with men in the alleys, back before she knew what she _was_.

They had returned to the foot of the staircase. Ayame hadn't even noticed, and she walked right into her owner, instantaneously snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oomph—! Oh, I-I'm sorry, sorry!" Head bowed, whispering her regrets to her master, waiting for punishment. It was a stupid thing to do. She had seen his strength awhile before out on the street. What stopped him from unleashing all hell onto her, within the comforts and privacy of his own home?

A hand descended on her shoulder, but it was a gentle touch, though his voice was anything but:

"Yes, yes, I know." He said impatiently, patting her along, as if she were some stubborn dog that was pulling against its leash, "Come on. I still need to show you _my room_."

Lifting her head, Ayame saw that Sasori was already scaling the staircase.

She followed suit, no more than five steps behind him at all times.

Silence. She hated silence. But luckily there was something she was curious about. She decided to ask the redheaded gangster.

Ayame was surprised at how quiet her question was. "So..Where are the others?"

But the red haired youth heard her, amazingly. "Out feeding."

_This guy says has an odd way with words._

They reached the last step, and a huge clap of thunder sounded off outside. It sounded as if the heavens were waging a war with the earth.

"_Leader is almost here."_ Sasori noted in his head. _"But I don't want him and the others to meet her. Not yet."_

He turned left down a dark hallway. Ayame hesitated for a second, but then proceeded to follow him.

Dark it was. And quiet too.

But something fascinating happened.

As Sasori reached a certain point down the way, two lamps attached to the walls on either side of him were lighted. No sound of a click that signaled them being turned on manually. They just did it all on their own.

But he paid no mind to this. He just kept walking at the same pace along the wooden floor, as if this phenomenon had never even occurred. Or he was used to it.

If this happened every time, Ayame had doubts that she herself would get used to it. I mean, it was so cool!

The light of the lamps gave Ayame insight to the interior of the house. Rows of doors on either side, like the lamps. At least two spaced apart before another light appeared.

As Ayame glanced side to side at the doors, attempting to find anything at all that could give her insight to Akasuna's comrades, she ran into something.

Him again. Right into his back.

Ayame let out a soft yelp and retreated at once. Sasori turned half-round. In the dim lighting she could see his dark brown, red-tinted eyes, calculating, methodical, analyzing, a pair that would draw any woman—or man—in like a bunch of true-blue suckers, not knowing what'd hit 'em before he most likely murdered them gangster-style; the unruly red locks that just flowed everywhere; his face… oh it just completed everything. How could she describe it? Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. An angel's face, fit for any stage of his life. Boy, teenager, manhood. Perfection. Smooth skin, thin, pinkish-red lips, perfectly sharp white teeth, a royal nose—

_If I had a baby, I would pray to GOD that its face would be his. Wait… What the hell was that? That was the most inappropriate comment ever. I don't WANT to have sex with this guy, okay? I'm just trying to survive, like all the other hookers on the street are doing right now. Jeez! _

"Ahem."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"You're making this into a habit, aren't you?"

Ayame felt her face warm up. Making a bad impression on our new employer, are we?

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually this c-clumsy, really."

Sasori gave her a lasting look, as if trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. The lamps must've been lit by candles, for the light pulsed in his pupils like a yellow heart beat.

"Hm. Well, never mind. We've arrived to our destination."

Ayame's eyes settled on his pale hand, which now rested on an ornate doorknob. She watched him twist the handle, leaning a shoulder against the door in the process, and swiftly pushed himself through the entryway.

He held the door open for her, and Ayame quickly scurried in, avoiding eye contact. She made a quick sweep of the man's chambers:

It was much larger than what her room had been at home, obviously, but it was modest at best. A king sized bed furnished with black wood propped on four feet, with black covers pulled back neatly to reveal white sheets underneath. The carpet was plain blue, darkened by the lack of sunset outside the window opposite of them and on the wall adjacent to the bed. There was a light brown dresser next to another door left slightly ajar, which Ayame surmised was his own personal bathroom.

On that dresser were stacks of CDs piled high. Odd, Sasori Akasuna didn't seem like the music-listening type. But what type was he, anyway?

And her eyes finally rested on a workbench and desk, pushed into the upper right corner from where they stood. It had drawers and a desk lamp with papers and tools strewn about. Something lay atop some curly shavings… looked like a block of half-carved wood or something—

She inhaled at the sound of the door swinging shut. _Stay calm…Stay calm…_

Ayame felt hands descend upon her shoulders from behind, and frequent experiences with perverted old men put her instantly on the edge. She clutched the strap of her backpack tightly between bony hands, wringing them bloodless. Her shoulders rose to her ears, but then settled back almost instantly, for she hadn't meant to reveal her displeasure of being touched.

_Cold breath near her ear._

"Relax." The red haired youth's voice murmured. So close. So very close. "This will be a completely new life for you—"The sensitive skin of her ear could feel every breath that issued forth from his mouth as he formed words. _Oh God._ "— I own you, but I promise to treat you humanely, and not punish you unless absolutely necessary."

Why was he explaining his intentions—if they were true—to her? Why not keep her in the dark and have her way with her, like every other man she had the displeasure of meeting fondly had the habit of doing? And absolutely necessary? How necessary? Like if she even breathed out of turn, would he give her the whip, deeming it unfairly as "necessary punishment" for her "wrongdoings"?

Sasori took her silence as compliance and comprehension of his explanation; he retreated his head from her shoulder and straightened his back. He then sidestepped her and patted her gently between the shoulder blades, nudging her to his bed.

"Sit down. Unload. You're a guest here."

Ayame nervously stepped to the bed. She slung her backpack off her shoulder and set it down next to her. She pushed some hair out of her eyes to glance up at the gangster, who had now pulled off his cloak and kicked off his sneakers in a heap next to his feet.

His body was thin, but well proportioned. His skin was pale all around, but not sickeningly so. He wore a sleeveless white muscle shirt, though there were no protruding muscles to speak of; his cargo pants trailed all the way down to his toes, which busied themselves by curling and uncurling themselves into the carpet.

Silence. Awkward silence. Sasori hated it.

He took a step forward, hands clenched at his sides without his knowing.

"Are you hungry, child?" he inquired softly, attempting proper gentlemanly manners when concerning a lady.

She shook her head slowly, avoiding his eyes.

Another step, then another, and then another, silently padding the carpet. He stopped just short of where she sat.

"Are you sure? I could prepare something for you. No? Are you too warm, too cold?"

"N-no. I'm perfectly fine."

A little bit of impatience began to bubble in the back of his head. What was wrong with this girl? Did she think she could blow off his hospitality so easily?

He eyed her carefully. She didn't seem like one with an ungrateful personality, but why spend time judging people based on their looks? It will get you nowhere in life.

She rubbed her eye with a fist, then sighed softly.

"Tired are we? You have clothes to sleep in, I trust? Good. Change into those and prepare yourself for bed, will you, I need you to be full of energy tomorrow, for I want you to make a good impression for the others."

Oh dear. A good impression for the others?

Numbly and mechanically, Ayame slipped off her beaten sneakers and set them neatly by her feet on the carpet. She turned and hunched over her backpack, unzipped it, and pulled out the most decent sleeping clothes she could find.

While this was going on, Sasori seated himself in a chair by his work bench set against the wall across from the bed, crossed one leg elegantly over the other and watched her fiddle around with her belongings.

From what he could tell, the girl he had purchased from one of the local sleazes in this God forsaken city was a mistake. She seemed awkward and submissive. He wasn't in the mood to house a ditsy teenager who seemed to have no unique qualities to speak of.

Though…he had seen fire and a kind of tenacity in that alley way, and the gall she had for running away and making him run all over town after spending twenty-five grand on her white ass. Way too much for the likes of her, better whores than ones bred by perverts to blow for their money.

But that stubbornness, coupled with sweet blood, was rare nowadays.

Brains dumbed down by MTV, "popular" music, and lack of exercise was making the pickings hard and few between. The others had to settle for one night stands with runaway children living on the streets, hookers, the homeless, a stray dog once or twice, or a night guard sleeping on the job.

If she turned out to have no brain to speak of, he would keep her for her delicious blood, nothing else. But if she turned out to have, oh say a personality, then who knows? Maybe he could make a companion out of her…

_Boom of thunder, flash of lighting.  
_

After finding an outfit without too many noticeable stains or holes in embarrassing places, Ayame stood and turned to the red-haired man lounging in a swivel chair, who watched her every move with half-closed, yet piercing russet eyes. His legs were crossed in a graceful manner with a pale hand supported his head on the arm rest. She noticed he had quite long nails, longer and more manicured than any she had ever seen on someone of the male gender.

Sasori gazed at her for a silent moment, then gestured, toward a door left ajar on his left.

"Bathroom's right there. Take as long as you like."

Ayame nodded gratefully, and traipsed into said facility, closing the door softly behind her.

Sasori only had to wait for a few moments before Ayame emerged, dressed in a very large grey T-shirt and carrying her balled-up clothes in her hands.

Sasori sat up, noticing something was amiss with her outfit.

"Hm.. Ah, are you wearing any pants?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Ayame lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal a pair of very tiny shorts that barely covered her ass.

"Father never bought me any long pants if he could help it." She said this as if stating to him that two plus two equals four.

"I see." Silence.

_Flash._

Then:

"S-So, where do I sleep?"

He looked at her, no doubt with a slight quizzical look on his face.

Ayame heard the red head exhale through his nose in a slightly impatient fashion, and turn his sights to his bed.

"My bed, of course."

Oh dear God. Already? Well, what did she expect? Not to sleep with him? Fat chance. She was bought and shipped here. What other purpose could she serve him except as a sex toy?

She felt her face grow hot from the painful realization. She stared down at her toes instead, focusing on grabbing at the nap of the carpet with the little appendages. "Oh!..Mm..But uh, that wouldn't be right. Where would you sleep?" _Don't say with you, don't say with you, don't say with you, don't say with—_

"I'll find a place, no need to worry."

She quickly glanced up, a confused look crossing her face. Ah, she expected him to sample the goods the first night, did she? To be expected, he supposed.

Sasori had his long nimble fingers near his lips as he held his head up to look at her; it seemed as if he was too tired—or too lazy—to use his neck to support his own cranium. He stared at her behind curved bangs and gentle black eyelashes. His mouth slowly curved into a beautiful, taunting smirk.

Ayame, feeling heat grow on her cheeks from the gangster's effortless attractive flash of sardonic amusement, lowered her eyes once more.

How could she be charmed this easily by a man? He was courteous, yes, but she didn't even know him. Surely, being involved in suspected criminal activity would make him one of those psychopaths who feel nothing and sweet-talk their way out of convictions.

_Flash…..Boom…_

Strong, firm hands gripped her shoulders, and Ayame lifted up her head with a start. She glanced behind her. He was right there! with a small smile on his face, blood-colored bangs obscuring his wonderful eyes. How did he—

But he was steering her to the bed before she could finish the thought.

The dark silky covers were pulled back.

_Flash._

And he helped her into bed.

_Boom._

Such a gentleman he was, or like a father assisting a toddler.

She was tucked in with great care; Sasori took his time rearranging the covers and fluffing the pillows just so. His long red locks hung about limply, and brushed back to their original place when he lifted his strange gaze to hers.

"Sleep well, child." Sasori smoothed out the girl's dark bangs with the tips of his fingers, then dared to stray down her cheek for a few lingering seconds.

The comfy mattress coupled with the thick pillows and soft sheets knocked Ayame out almost instantly.

_Boom._

Sasori stared down at Ayame, watching her slowly enter the first stage of REM. Her breathing was already slowing. Little wonder, after that marathon they both ran through the streets earlier…

A soft sigh escaped his rosette-tinted lips, and he glanced at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table.

9:30 P.M.

A little early for his tastes, but he hadn't a meal in awhile, so therefore he hadn't his usual strength. Besides, he had run how long through the damned city?

There was always tomorrow.

"Might as well get some sleep myself."

The gangster's feet padded themselves across the room to the east wall. He placed the bare toes of his foot against it, then the heel.

He pressed his fingers tips to the wall, and they stuck like glue. Once he was surely stabilized, Sasori began to climb.

He scaled the wall until he reached the ceiling, and then transferred himself onto ceiling via crawling. When he arrived at his favorite spot above the bed, he stood, arms at his sides. His hair hung limply off his head in midair. He felt no nausea or weakness or sensation of blood rushing to his head at high speeds. No, he had eliminated that little nuisance a long time ago.

He glanced down at Ayame, who lay in bed, fast asleep. He watched her chest rise and fall from beneath the covers. Flashing lightning illuminated the window panes on the bedspread (and the whole room) momentarily, before winking out and submerging the whole room in darkness once again just as quickly.

Tomorrow, the real work will begin.

"Sleep well child."

Then the red-haired gangster closed his now carmine eyes and slept soundly.


	5. Nightmare and First Feed

**EDITED AS OF 2/28/11**

x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x  
x

_Ayame was running._

_.  
Racing down the deserted sidewalk. _

_.  
She was searching for something._

_.  
The city was dark, the sky painted blood red. No moon or sun._

_.  
Her legs were pumping themselves, pushing themselves; her breath became short ragged gasps as stitches clutched her side._

But she had to keep running. Why? There was someone close to her who was in trouble, she knew. Someone who needed her help.

_.  
Turning a corner, Ayame finally halted, catching her breath._

_.  
Then she saw it:_

_.  
Two wrecked cars lay battered smack dab in the middle of the intersection. The totaled vehicles were aflame; firefighters and police men were crawling everywhere to save the victims and keep spectators back._

_.  
Ayame blinked, eyes filling with tears. There, less than a hundred yards away, she saw a fireman rescuing her six-year-old self from her mother's old overturned Stationwagon. The mini-me was covered in bruises and scrapes and bleeding from the temple.  
__.  
Worst of all, she was wailing at the top of her lungs._

.  
"_No! Mama! Wait! My mama's in there! Don't make me leave her!" her younger self screamed. She kicked and clawed, trying desperately to escape the arms of safety so that she could save her mother, still strapped in the car. _

.  
"_Get that kid out of there!" someone shouted._

_.  
And she was carried over the shoulder to the security of an ambulance to be treated for burns and the like._

_.  
Ayame remembered something. Her mother was unconscious when she was rescued from the car. And something happened—_

.  
"_Everyone get back!"_

_.  
The two cars erupted into a ball of flames, fueled by the spilled gasoline on the asphalt._

The metal frames began to melt as firefighters rushed to put out the flames.

.  
"_MAMA!" _

_.  
And that's when the tears fell._

_.  
Slowly, then quickly they picked up speed down Ayame's face. She put her head in her hands and cried. Cried. Cried. Cried._

_.  
She knelt at the corner of that street; the sounds of mayhem and chaos were drowned out by her own sorrows._

.  
"_M-mom…I'm so so-sorry Mom.."_

_.  
The tragic scene faded away, slowly but surely. Ayame hadn't noticed in the slightest; she busied herself with recuperating from the heartrending memory._

_.  
She sniffled, wiped her tears away.._

_.  
The teen glanced up, expecting darkness, but instead locked eyes with a pair of menacing red orbs._

.  
"_Hello, my sweet." a nasty, sardonic voice rasped._

_.  
A pair of strong, meaty hands reached out for her wrists, grasped them tightly and pulled the girl up to her feet._

.  
"_No! No! I won't!" _

.  
"_C'mere, sugar, Daddy will treat you nice."_

.  
"_No! Damn it! Let go!" _

_.  
Ayame struggled, tried to get away, but the figure pushed her up against his chest, smothering her._

.  
"_Now, now, no using that kind of language around me, ya here?"_

.  
"_Hey Joe, you gonna let us have a turn with her?"_

.  
"_Yes, yes, but finders' keepers, I go first."_

_.  
A cackling all around her. Ayame squeezed her eyes shut at the horrible memories and of a sudden pressure near her abdomen._

She felt as if she were being squeezed by invisible bands around her torso. She was going to snap in half, she knew it—

.  
"_Ayame."_

_.  
A whisper in the wind._

.  
"_Ayame."_

_.  
Ayame opened an eye. The pressure remained, but it had not increased in its stress on her figure._

_.  
There standing before her, was her mother._

_.  
But it was not her mother. Ayame regretted even using the word to describe the wretched creature before her. No. This was most certainly __**not**__ her mother._

_.  
The thing in front of her was skeletally thin._

The face, the face that she had always linked with kind expressions and smiles in her childhood was blackened by grunge and dirt, half charred off. Her hands were twisted and gnarled; they reminded Ayame of the twisted tree branches outside her former home. The clothes were torn and hanging limply on her shape, burnt and blackened.

_The thing's eyes… oh her eyes. No eyes where they should be, only two piercing red lights set in the back of her skull._

.  
"_Ayame." The girl winced. The way it was said. Full of hate and malice. She had never heard her mother use that tone of voice with her. Ever._

_.  
"Ayame." her mother moaned._

.  
"_Y-yes, M-mother?"_

.  
"_Mother" stepped forward. A surge of fear raced through Ayame's entire system. A sense of foreboding was pulsing in the back of her head._

.  
"_Ayame, why didn't you save me? Why didn't you save your beloved mother?"_

_.  
Tears pricked Ayame's eyes once again._

.  
"_I-I'm s-so-sorry! I-I c-couldn't! I-I m-mean, I—"_

.  
"_Tut Tut. There's no excuse for leaving me to die in that wretched car. I'm disappointed in you, Ayame. I thought I raised you to be a bright, helpful girl. I guess I was wrong."_

Her sentence ended on a nasty note, almost pleased to have her daughter fail to rescue her in her dreams.

.  
"_M-Mom, I—"_

_.  
The faux mother raised a clawed hand for silence._

.  
"_No more. You had your chance. Now it is time for me to do what I should've done a long time ago."_

_.  
Ayame let out a sob as her mother took slow steps towards her. As she did, a knife magically appeared in her gnarled grasp. It was huge, about as long as her daughter's shaking arms._

_.  
A scream rang out in the darkness as her mother raised the blade over her head, a scream Ayame realized too late was her own._

_.  
The knife whistled through the air loudly, piercing her ear drums…._

.  
"_Noooooooooo!"_

.

"Noooooooooo!"

.  
Ayame sat up, eyes wide. Her heart was pounding against her chest.

.  
She took a few gulps of air, for it felt as though she had been holding her breath for the longest time.

.  
Lightning flashed.

.  
Sasori was awakened by the girl's scream, and he winced as the sound pierced his eardrums; he was more sensitive to sound than most.

.  
Thunder boomed.

.  
The red-haired youth glanced down at his occupied bed. The girl's head lay in her hands, and he could hear her sniffles and pathetic whimpering.

.  
Sasori glanced at the alarm clock on the table top beside the bed. After a few seconds of deciphering the upside-down-backwards-digits, he knew exactly what time it was:

.  
2:37 AM.

.  
Oh just great. Woke him up this damn early, and now, he realized, he was starving!

.  
Hadn't supped for God knows how long, and only had that little sample of the gal's blood in the alley way….

.  
"Well," he thought, "It's too late for dinner." He grinned to himself, sharp white teeth glinting in the dark, "But it's not too late for a little early morning snack."

.  
Ayame didn't notice, nor hear, the red-haired man as he jumped down from the ceiling and touched carpet on his bare toes. Instead, she concentrated on the weather outside the window to her left.

.  
The rain had not let up. In fact it looked even worse…Will it ever stop?

And as she watched the cascading downpour,she began thinking. Where had that dream come from? She had never had a nightmare concerning her mother blaming her for that accident. Just the death, repeated over and over and over again in her head when it had first occurred. But then Father had put her in business when she turned ten years old, so she had to put aside her own woes and focus on learning the "tools of the trade", so to speak. But where in the hell had that phantom-ghost-thing come from? What brought it on?

.  
Lightning flashed.

.  
Ayame saw a silhouette of someone on the walls…

.  
Turned to find him standing beside her, tilting his head ever-so-slightly. His face was a dark mask, but she could make out his hair, a shade of purple in the night. Lightning flashed again, with light illuminating his face for a few seconds. He was tired, that she could see in those moments. Also lucky for her, he didn't seem angry, just mildly curious and sleepy but she quickly apologized all the same.

.  
"Sasori, sir! I-I'm sorry if I woke you up! I—"

The youth put up a lazy hand to silence her.

.  
"It is alright, child." He said softly. Sasori quietly sat down next to her blanketed legs, and tilted his head up to look into her green eyes through long, red bangs.

.  
Ayame shifted beneath the covers uncomfortably, avoiding his gaze. That stare… it was looking to her as if he wanted to eat her, like a piece of juicy steak. She was very familiar with that kind of expression, believe-you-me.

.  
And his eyes…they were blood-red. When did that happen?

.  
Thunder boomed.

.

"Bad dream?"

.  
"U-uh, y-yeah.."

.  
"Do you think you can go back to sleep?" His words were a whisper, but they echoed in the teenager's ears. Ayame fought down the impulse to shiver as if from the cold and quickly shook her head.

.  
Ah, perfect! "Hm…I think..I have a solution that could aid in your return to dreamland.."

A hopeless lie. As the man said this, he shifted himself so his whole torso faced her.

Preparing for the attack.

.  
"Do you?" Ayame was surprised at how hollow and off-hand her voice sounded when she answered him, but it couldn't be helped. She fixated her gaze on his mouth, lit by light she couldn't see with her own eyes. His lips were perfect, neither too thin nor protruding. She remembered them being pale, but at different times, tinted with a dash of pink. Sweet lips. "I wonder what they taste like..." she thought. This dreaming while fully conscious was an excuse to avoid his predatory eyes, which were no doubt roving over her, back and forth, just like every other man she'd met.

_.  
Please don't say sex, please don't say sex, please don't say sex…_

.  
His reply was a soft hiss. "Ye-ess…" Sasori's eyes flicked to the window, then back to her. As if she were about to jump out the window any second now. Or he was checking to make sure they were not being spied upon by squirrel ninjas.

.  
"Aah, lean closer, child." Did he really think she was that stupid?

.  
Rolling her eyes but complying, she leaned forward, as did he. Their faces were only two feet away from each other.

Suddenly, a growl was heard. Ayame frowned, confused. Where was it coming from?

.  
Then she realized: It was coming from him.

Sasori smirked, ivory teeth flashing, and pounced in an instant.

.  
The two teenagers landed on the bed with a thud, both of them bouncing slightly before slamming back down on the covers. Ayame let out a short scream of fear mixed with anger; she began struggling against the guy, her hands on his chest, pushing, pushing, but it was as if he was made of stone, such a surprise despite his lithe physique. His knees placed on either side of her splayed legs beneath him were also futile in aiding her escape.

.

A flash of lightning revealed his face for a few moments.

.  
Oh God. Pure merry mischievousness marred his face. That kind of a look didn't fit his personality, as far as she knew. It looked—off somehow.

.  
"G-get off of me!" Sasori chuckled at the kid's **futile **attempts to escape. It was always amusing to see how desperate and frightened humans could be when cornered and trapped between a rock and a hard place.

.  
Even though it was pretty much useless, Ayame kept trying. Wanted him to know that she wasn't gonna be beaten down by some attractive jerk like him. She was a fighter, and she would go down fighting to prove that she wasn't a whore who sat back and took this kind of abuse!

.  
This continued for quite some time, but soon her grunts lessened minute after minute until she lay limply still under his person. She stared up at him, a defeated expression plain as day in the dark.

.  
It's not like I expected to get anywhere..but still...I thought—I thought I wouldn't have been this weak..

.

"Now that you're finished wasting our time—" he leaned in near her face. Ayame couldn't feel his breath. They stared into each others eyes.. His were the color of the flames of hell, which both chilled and burned her soul at the very same time. It made her chest ache, her heart thump much quicker than ever possible. Fear gripped her brain, its hazy claws seeping into her mind. She couldn't breathe. How do you breathe? I don't remember! I don't remember how to do anythi—!

.  
—We can begin."

.  
He kissed her softly, no more than a peck on the lips. Ayame's breathing had resumed, only full force. Why was she freaking out like this? What did she expect? That he wouldn't screw her? Fat chance!

.  
Sasori trailed his lips below her chin, rested them on her neck. He felt the juicy vein pulsing with extra blood from the girl's heart to her brain. A highway of liquid sugar, all for him.

.  
Her skin, despite being worn from previous men, had still retained some of its smooth, alabaster-like finish. But never mind that. It was time that she learn her role and primary function in this idiosyncratic relationship.

.  
"Close your eyes, think happy thoughts."

Before Ayame could ask him what the hell he was talking about, she felt the man sink his teeth into her neck.

.  
Ayame opened her mouth, gasped. Tears pricked her eyes. Sharp, stinging pain. Two needles right in the jugular. What the hell was this bastard doing to her? She couldn't move her head, for fear that she might rip something in the process. Instead she glared out of the corner of her eyes to find Sasori's shaggy red hair tickling her cheek, his ruby eyes zeroed in on her throat...

.  
Sasori took his time, playing with the wound a little by lapping at it with his tongue as if the blood were milk and he a thirsty kitten. He heard Ayame whimper, stiffen herself, but it did not bother him really. First time being bitten, she would obviously experience much discomfort. He glanced at her face and was not really surprised to find her staring back at him from the corner of her eye. Confusion and fear in that one green eye.

.  
She inhaled shakily, letting her chest rise to its full extent, then let all the air out in what could be best described as a shiver. Then he refocused on his prime objective: his little snack.

.  
Ayame was beginning to feel sleepy. Was she dying? Could she talk?

Please stop...

.  
"P-please..." surprised to find her voice cracked much like her lips were at this very moment, it squeaked at first then became nothing more than a watery coughed-out syllable in the end.. "S-sir, I-I think..."

.  
The rest of the sentence didn't have a chance to make its way out of her mouth, for her lungs ran out of air suddenly, and the back of her throat began to burn. It hurt so bad..! The neck, but yeah, the throat too...basically the whole neck AREA was hurting one way or another. Damnit...

.  
Once more she tried to push Sasori off her, but it was a weak push, and he seemed to weigh a thousand pounds at that point. He didn't even budge an inch. He didn't even pause, not a second. It was as if nothing happened, no attempt had been made.

.  
Am I gonna die? Please no.. Whatever you're doing, man, please, PLEASE stop...please...

.  
She felt the teeth slide out of their respective holes in her neck, and it was swift, yet there was a sort of aching after-burn of sorts in the wound.

.  
She stared up at him in the dark where he would surely be hovering over her.

.  
Lightning flashed. She saw a trail of blood dribbling down his chin. And as he stared down at her with satisfied eyes, he_ licked _at the blood with his tongue, a small smirk on his face.

.  
Again, satisfied seemed to fit his whole mood.

.  
Weakly and with much shaking on her part, Ayame lifted her hand to touch her neck. But Sasori stopped her with his own.

.  
"No.. it's best not to." was all he said. Why the hell not? She was gonna bleed to death wasn't she? Whatever, man, whatever the hell YOU say. That simple act of attempting to figure the hell out what the fuck he did to her neck drained all of any energy she had left. Her hand flopped down beside her on the bed, and she glared weakly up at that red-haired bastard, that beautiful, beautiful, asshole.

.  
He laughed softly. And then their foreheads were touching. How dare he. Ayame noticed that Sasori's eyes were now brown. How the hell did they change in the first place!

.  
"I hope you'll forgive me. I purchased you for this special ritual of mine, so please don't hate me for the inevitable nip or two."  
Whatever you say, buddy.

.  
Sasori climbed off the bed, but rested a hand on her face. Ayame could see a darker silhouette of him against the black room, and he was still leaning pretty close to her.

.  
"Now, it's time you go back to sleep. This ordeal has obviously tired you out, and I need you full of energy for when we meet the others tomorrow morning."

.  
Ayame didn't even raise an eyebrow at that statement.. Others? … whatever...just let me sleep...

.  
Another peck to the forehead and he stepped away from the bedside. She didn't bother to see where the hell he was sleeping in the first place, so why now?

.  
Ayame cursed Sasori mentally in her head, then shuffled again under the covers, winced slightly when her wounded neck brushed against the fabric of the pillow, and fell asleep once more.  
.

Sasori rejoined his lonely ceiling once more and assumed his rightful slumbering position, licking his lips, relishing the girl's blood. He was right. It was devine. He would keep her. Oh yes, he would most surely keep her.


	6. A Blond's Discovery

Sasori blinked his sleepy eyes open. He yawned and stretched his arms out reaching towards the ground. He jumped down onto the carpet and walked to the window. It was sunny bright, despite the bad storm the last night. He looked down at Ayame. She was sleeping peacefully.

"The blood draining must've really calmed her mind." Sasori thought and grinned. This knowledge and his regular feedings surely would be an advantage to him. The clock flashed 7:30 A.M. Sasori yawned hugely and scratched his stomach lazily looking around his bedroom.

"I bet the crew is already here. Better go meet them." Sasori mused aloud, but softly so as not to wake Ayame. He exited the room, leaving the door wide open, and hustled downstairs to search for his comrades.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Deidara woke up, stretching his arms and yawning, exposing his fangs. He was still tired from his late night feedings. Nothing special, just some 6 year old homeless boy. He rubbed his crystal blue eyes with his fists, falling off of the ceiling and landing clumsily on the floor. He walked out of his room and down the hall, making his way past Sasori's room in the process. Suddenly, he backpedaled and sniffed the air in Sasori's room in wonder.

"It smells like...a human!" Deidara shouted in his head. "I should tell someone about this, un." He made to turn around and knock on the first door he should find, but stopped himself. He grinned mischievously.

"It wouldn't really hurt just to take a peek, un." he thought reasoning with himself. He turned his head to look through the doorway into Sasori's room. There was a figure sleeping on his bed. He ventured inside cautiously, should Sasori suddenly jump out from behind a door or something and punch him for intruding.

"Sasori, un?" he called out softly. The figure stirred, rolled over on its side and resumed its slumber. He stood stock still in case the figure should move again, but it didn't move save for the constant rising and falling of the human's chest. He quietly tiptoed forward to the other side of the bed to get a look at the intruder's face. It was a girl, a very pretty girl he might add. He grinned again and re-tiptoed out of the room and started banging on the door closest to him: Hidan's.

"What the fuck do ya want?" he asked clearly irritated as he opened the door. Steam billowed out of the door as he emerged in nothing but a towel. He always took a shower early in the morning to clean himself of the blood that always covered him when getting back from his messy feedings and rituals to his demented god Jashin.

"You gotta come see this, un." Deidara replied excitedly, dragging him into Sasori's room before he could protest with his usual string of profanities.

"What the hell do you want me to---" he stopped himself when he laid his eyes on the girl. His eyes went wide at the sight. He stood next to Deidara.

"How the fuck did she get here?" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, still staring at her.

"I don't know. She was just there when I walked by Sasori's room, un."

The sadomasochist "hmphed" at the lack of info, but smirked a little when he saw the girl's face as she turned in her sleep.

"Well, whoever she is, she's pretty fucking cute." Hidan remarked.

"That's what I thought, un." Deidara agreed.

"We should tell someone about this."

"That we should, un." Deidara agreed again.

And they did, but not before Deidara begged Hidan to "put some pants on for God's sake, un!", which Hidan grudgingly agreed to. In no time, every member-excluding Sasori-was crowded around the occupied bed.

"How did she get here?" Pein demanded.

"I already told you I don't know! She was just there when I found her, un!" Deidara retorted.

"Shut up, both of you! Or you'll wake her up!" Konan hissed, whacking both of them on the heads. No one whacks the leader on the head, but Konan was an exception to Pein, since she was his girl.

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" Tobi shouted ecstatically, completely oblivious to the fact why he was even in the room in the first place. Unfortunately, his screaming was right next to Hidan's ear.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Hidan screamed at him, pushing the hyperactive male away from him. Unfortunately, that resulted in Tobi falling on the bed on top of Ayame.

Everyone stood still, holding their breaths as the inevitable happened. Ayame's sleeping form stirred with Tobi still on top of her as she slowly opened her eyes.....


	7. Wake Up!

Ayame was sleeping. At least, she thought she was sleeping. It seemed like she was drifting in and out of consciousness. She could hear whispers, then doors opening, then low chattering, then a loud voice, then an even louder voice, then finally she felt a heavy weight fall on top of her. She opened her eyes, but all she could see was on orange swirl. She screamed.

"HOLY HELL!" She pushed the thing off of her roughly, which made her lose her balance on the bed. She fell down; face first, onto the carpet, her nightgown falling down to her bent elbows, no doubt exposing her underwear. She heard some snickering, and instantly righted herself, pulling the nightgown down to its rightful position below her knees. She looked up to see 9—well 8, (Tobi was still on the floor in a daze)—looming over her.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in Sasori's room?!" she demanded of them, wildly glancing around for an opening to use as a means of escape. She heard someone give a sigh of relief.

"See, Pein?" a woman's voice said, "Sasori brought her here. There was no need to get your boxers in a twist." Ayame looked into the group, trying to find the female who had spoken.

She found her: She had blue hair with a paper flower pinned in it. She had pretty blue eyes with a little metal stud below her lower lip. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that showed her midriff a little, and tight black pants. She walked over to Ayame and extended her hand. Ayame looked at it cautiously, but took it anyway.

Suddenly, she was surrounding by them all, looking at her with expressions of amusement, slight confusion, and curiosity. She looked wildly around, taking them all in. One man, who was closest to the blue-haired woman, had grey eyes, flaming orange hair and multiple piercings on his face. He spoke first.

"Girl, what is your name?" he asked with a voice of authority.

"Ayame." she replied, trying to sound brave. Suddenly, a figure ran into the room, crashing through the tight group of strangers. The figure fell face down on the floor. Ayame instantly recognized the figure by his red hair.

"Sasori!" she called out to the facedown redhead. Instantly, he scrambled up to her, grabbing her by the arms.

"Ayame! Are alright? I heard a scream." he rushed out, panic clearly heard in his voice. Ayame found this strangely flattering, for no one had cared about her wellbeing before, well, not since her mother...

"I'm fine Sasori." she replied, trying to calm the slightly hyperventilating red head. Sasori finally calmed down and let go of her arms, which had gotten red rings on each one from Sasori's grip. He stood to the side next to Ayame.

"Ayame, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Ayame."

"So this was the crew he was talking about." she thought.

"Let me introduce you. This is our leader, Pein." he gestured to the flaming haired man who had spoken earlier. Pein was wearing a cloak, almost like a vampire would. It was black, with what looked like red felt in the lining. He bowed to her, and she bowed too, but lower and longer as a sign of respect.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Of course, it seems you've met Konan." Sasori said, indicating the blue haired woman. She smiled warmly and waved a little.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hello." Ayame thought she was nice, maybe she could be her friend in this scary place, besides Sasori of course.

"This is Kisame." Kisame was tall, with bristly-like dark blue hair. He had a sword strapped to his back. He had slightly blue tinted skin and three gill-like tattoos on each cheek. He grinned at her, revealing pointy, shark-like teeth. He wore mountain khakis and a black business shirt.

"That's Kakuzu." Sasori went on. Kakuzu was a hulking man, with a bandana covering his mouth, so Ayame could see the top half of his face. His skin was tan, and a black gangster hat on his head. His eyes were neon green, and he wore grey 60's gangster pants. He wore a grey tux to match.

"Here is Hidan." Hidan had very pale skin, white hair, and pink eyes, all the traits of an albino. He had a leather jacket open in the front, exposing his abs. His pants were saggish, but not so saggy as to expose any underwear. He wore a pendant around his neck: A circle with an upside down triangle in the middle.

"This is Deidara." Deidara was had very long blonde hair, which he tied up into a ponytail on the top of his head, but that didn't stop his yellow bangs from falling over the left side of his face. He wore a red T-shirt that had the word 'BANG!' in big black lettering. He wore ripped jeans that had oil, grease, and soot-like stains on them. The eye that Ayame could see was crystalline blue.

"Hi un." he said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello."Ayame replied, giggling a little at his speech impairment.

"Next is Zetsu." Zetsu was the tallest in the whole group. He had the left of his face tattooed white and the other half black. His hair was very messy and green. He wore a black and white striped shirt with jean shorts that had metal chains around the belt loops. His eyes were pupiless yellow.

"Hello." Zetsu greeted in a light voice, which surprised Ayame because of his size,** "Can I eat her?"** A lower voice asked, which still seemed to come from Zetsu. Sasori pushed Ayame behind him protectively.

"NO WAY! She's mine!" he shouted. Zetsu just sighed and sulked silently.

"Here is Itachi." Itachi held an impassive look on his face. He had black hair tied in a ponytail behind his back, and red glaring eyes. He wore a regular white T-shirt with a brown light jacket and a checked cap on his head. His pants were bell bottom like jeans and he wore a metal belt around his waist. He nodded to her and she nodded back, since she didn't really know what else to do.

"And last is--"

"TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!" an excited voice shouted from the ground. Something rammed into Ayame, almost sending her sprawling on the floor, but she held her ground. Something grabbed her around the waist and started hugging her. She looked down. It was a man with spiky black hair shooting up in all directions. She couldn't see his face because he had an orange swirly mask on, with only one eyehole near the right side of where his face should be. He wore a cloak, much like Sasori's when she first met him, and grey gloves.

"TOBI LOVES AYAME!!!" Tobi announced from her waist.

"Umm, thanks Tobi." she said awkwardly, patting him on the head.

"TOBI, un!" Deidara shouted at him. Tobi quickly let go and ran to Deidara.

"Yes, Deidara-sempai?" Tobi asked innocently.

"What did I tell you about hugging people you've just met, un?" he demanded.

"Not to." Tobi answered sheepishly.

"Then why did you, un?"

"Tobi forgot."

"Oh God! You can remember every theme song of every cartoon known to man, but you can't remember one simple rule, un?"

"Looks like it, sempai." Tobi said cheerfully.

"Whatever, c'mon guys let's go downstairs, un." Deidara said, pinching the bridge of his nose slightly as he exited the room. Everyone else followed suit, with Pein the last to leave.

"Are you and Ayame going to be joining us?" he asked.

"In a minute, Leader-sama." Sasori answered, putting a firm hand on Ayame's shoulder, signaling that he wanted to talk alone with her. Pein nodded his head before closing the door on them.

------

**Yeppers! BWAHAHAHAHAXD i had fun writing out the outfits. I didn't try to spend so much time on the clothes, like how some people go on and on about the outfits like they enjoy describing clothes or sumthing . I tried to make it as real as possible. Zetsu does not have his venus flytrap, Kisame does not have gills, they're tattoos, and instead of a mask, Kakuzu's wearing a Bandana. JUST LIKE A BANDITO!!! hehe.**


	8. Pretty Slow For Not Realizing, But

Sasori turned to Ayame.

"So I guess you've met the crew." he said a little bitterly.

"What's wrong Sasori? I thought you wanted me to meet them." she said, absent mindedly scratching her neck. He watched her hand closely. She was scratching at the bite he had given her earlier.

"Let me see your neck." Sasori said suddenly. Ayame reluctantly craned her neck sideways so that Sasori could get a better view. He put his face close to it, studying the bite closely. There was dried blood all around it, for it must have kept bleeding while she slept. The blood seemed to have drizzled down to her shoulder where the trail disappeared from view because of the nightgown.

"Hold still." Sasori said firmly, holding her shoulders steady.

"Are you going to bite me again?" Ayame asked worriedly, snapping her head back into its rightful position.

"No, now keep leaning." Sasori replied impatiently, moving her head sideways to look at her neck again. She waited silently, not knowing what he was going to do to one of her most vulnerable body parts. He leaned his head close to her neck again. He scrutinized the blood once more before poking his tongue out between his lips and started lapping up the dried blood.

Ayame was surprised at first, tensing up a little at the feeling of his warm tongue against her neck, but gradually calmed down, letting Sasori complete his task without any resistance.

He slowly massaged his tongue against her skin, trying to get the dried red liquid off her neck. Ayame felt strangely serene at this feeling, it was almost relaxing. He quickly finished and wiped the excess saliva off her neck with his hand.

"There, all done." he stated.

"Speaking of bites," Ayame said casually, "Why did you bite me anyways? I mean-"

"My dear child," Sasori interrupted, "Have you honestly not figured it out yet? We-that is to say, Leader-sama, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and I- are vampires."


	9. Showerin' Alone

Ayame stared at the redhead in disbelief.

"Vampires!? Huh?"

He sighed. "Why else would I bite you and drink your blood if I wasn't a vampire? On top of all that, how old do you think I really am?"

"Is this a trick question?" Ayame asked suspiciously.

"Just answer it."

"Uh," she counted her fingers, "18. 19 tops."

"Shy by 100 years." Sasori said, giving her a toothy grin, which revealed his fangs.

"Wait a second, what about Konan?" Ayame asked suddenly, realizing the lack of the female member in the list of vampires.  
"She's human." he replied simply.

"And Tobi?"

"He's, erm, what you would call a vampire-in-training. He eats human food like a normal human does, but he still needs blood, more or less often than we usually do. And he can't climb walls and stand in one place for very long, he'd just fall off."

Sasori laughed at the thought. "But we vampires can eat human food too, but it just tastes bland is like junk food to us, unhealthy. But we do it to blend into the unsuspecting public."

"I get it now." Ayame said, nodding her head in understanding.

"I suggest you take a shower, now that you're up. If I recall, you had a "customer" before me, and you probably need cleaning up." Ayame nodded in earnest. A shower sounded good.

"Okay I'll be downstairs with the others if you need me. You may use some of my clothes if you wish." Ayame nodded again. He left the room closing the door behind him.

Ayame sighed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She was greeted with a large bathroom. There was a bathtub complete with shower head and blue curtains. There was a cabinet the held the towels and washcloths and other things. The sink was low, so Ayame could see the whole top half of her body (from the waist up) in the large tall mirror. She found some towels and placed them on the toilet seat for future use. Ayame pulled out some soap and a washcloth from the well stocked cabinet.

She pulled off her nightgown, underwear, bra, and socks and laid them in a heap by the tub. She pulled the curtain back, stepped inside the tub (with washcloth and soap in hand), and turned the shower on.

Immediately, hot water engulfed her naked body, relaxing her and relieving all the stress she may have built up recently. Steam quickly built up around her, creating a warm haze. She groped around for the shampoo, found the large bottle, and started washing her hair with the gel.

She rinsed her hair quickly and scrubbed her body clean of any leftover blood and God knows what with the soap and washcloth. She rinsed her whole body one last time and turned the shower off. She stepped out of the tub and walked to the sink. Using her hand, she wiped away the steam that had built up on the mirror.

Ayame took one look at herself, opened her mouth in shock, AND SCREAMED.


	10. The Reason for Screamin'

Sasori walked downstairs to join his teammates in the living room where they had gathered for socializing. Tobi was in the dining room eating cereal, which Sasori always found amazing that he could eat anything with that mask on. Tobi noticed him walk by.

"Hello Sasori!" Tobi greeted, waving at him enthusiastically. Sasori waved back, albeit with less energy.

"Tobi would like to know if Ayame would like to play with Tobi." he said, turning in his chair to face Sasori.

"Maybe. you can ask her once she gets out of the shower." Sasori replied, walking into the living room. Deidara, Kakuzu, and Kisame were sitting on the couch nearest to Sasori's rocker, which he sat down in. Itachi, Konan, and Hidansat on the other couch; Zetsu got the recliner to himself, and Pein was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Sasori-no-danna, where's Ayame, un?" Deidara's voice asked.

"Upstairs in the shower." he replied, closing his eyes. He heard Deidara groan.

"Oh God. Everyone knows how long it takes women o take a shower." he complained, earning a glare from Konan.

Suddenly, a scream traveled from Sasori's room to the downstairs, meeting his, and efveryone else's ears. Sasori's eyes snapped open instantly. He jumped from his rocker rushing past everyone and scrambling upstairs to his room.

"Guess I was wrong un." Deidara muttered.

****************  
Ayame stared horrified into the mirror, completely in shock. How could this have happened? She heard hurried footsteps outside the door.

"Sasori!" screamed inside her head, "I can't let him see me like this! I have to hide them!"

Quickly she wrapped all the towels around her body, leaving no skin uncovered except her head, neck, and lower legs. Sasori wrenched the door open, his eyes searching the whole room for any signs of mishap. They instantly landed on Ayame.

"What happened?! I heard a scream, are you alright, Ayame?" Sasori spilled out hurriedly, worry present in his voice. Ayame managed a fake laugh.

"No, everything's, fine. I tripped getting out of the shower and freaked out a little, I'm alright."

Sasori took a step towards her.

"Are you sure? Because that scream sounded a little more urgent than a clumsy step out of a shower." Sasori replied, looking thoroughly unconvinced.

Ayame nodded her head vigorously, hoping to convince him.

Bad move.

One of the towels concealing her chest became loose, revealing her cleavage. She instantly realized it was showing what she was so desperately was trying to hide, and hastily made to cover it up. But Sasori saw it, but briefly. Ayame was hiding something...

He crossed over to her in two long strides and grabbed her by the wrists.

"What are you hiding?" he asked softly. Ayame tried to escape Sasori's, grasp, but that only made him hold on tighter. He backed her against the wall, moving his arms so that his and hers were both eaglespread against the wall.

"Sasori, let go of me!" she shouted at him.

"Tell me." he commanded. He placed his fangs very close to her exposed neck, "or else."

"You wouldn't." Sasori pressed his body against her toweled one, showing her that he was ready and willing to if necessary.

"Please, Sasori, don't make me." Ayame begged, tears almost in her eyes.

"Show me what you are hiding; we can do this the easy way or the hard way." he whispered threateningly in her ear. The tears were coming now, running down Ayame's face, dripping onto her towel. Sasori looked at her with a mixture of guilt and pity. He hated himself right now because he was forcing Ayame with two crappy choices, but this was the only way...

"Please, Ayame? I'm trying to help you." he said more gently, loosening his grip on her. Ayame knew he would never let up, and she sighed, signaling her surrender. He let go of her, and she immediately turned around, took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and shrugged off the first towel that lay across her back.

What Sasori saw shocked, saddened, and angered him all at one time:

Ayame's back was completely covered in scars, some deep, some light. There was a particularly long, deep one running down her spine from the base of her skull all the way to her lower back. Sasori could also see scars on her shoulders that ran down the backs of her upper arms, just stopping above the elbows. Ayame turned around to face him with emotionless eyes, and Sasori let out a groan.

She had more scars; she had a thin white scar running across her chest just above her cleavage, the one he saw earlier. She had red lines going up and down her stomach and hips, and Sasori felt his undead heart ache in pain.

"Oh my God, Ayame." Sasori groaned, pulling her into a passionate, comforting hug.

"I am so sorry this happened to you. I never would've thought they..." he trailed off, for he now had tears in his eyes. He felt Ayame's tears flowing freely onto his shirt.

"It hurts, Sasori, it still hurts." she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I know child, " he replied, the tears now falling, "I know."


	11. A Vow, Trust, and A Cute Butt

They both just stood there in the bathroom, intertwined, for what seemed like an eternity. They both cried, tears running down their cheeks. Ayame was crying because of the horrors she had endured. A baby bird that breaks its wing inside its cage heals, but when set free still feels the pain and is helpless in the cruel world surrounding it.

Sasori didn't really honestly know why HE was crying. He knew it had something to do with the fact that he had just seen Ayame's beautiful battered body; it probably had something to do with the fact that he couldn't understand how something so pure, so innocent as her should be condemned with eternal undeserved pain that lived on in her memories and be decorated on her body in the form of ugly scars.

It was a lie to say he hadn't seen this before; he had been on this earth for 118 years. But it still wrenched his heart to see it; especially to someone he cared about...

He sniffed, drying his tears with the sleeve of his arm. He looked down at his shoulder and stared at the top of Ayame's head, who was still crying on him.

"There, there, child." he soothed, though his voice sounded a little throaty. He lifted her face up to his with his hands to look into her beautiful teary eyes. She sniffed and scrunched her face up, trying desperately to keep the tears from falling.

"Ayame." Sasori whispered.

Ayame unscrunched her face and stared at Sasori. Despite her attempts, a stray tear escaped her eyes, traveling down her cheek; Sasori gently wiped it away.

"Ayame, my dear child," he began, "you do not have to carry this burden alone. I am here to take care of you so long as you remain mine. You are not here just for my selfish desires; I am now your loving guardian and promise to take care of you and listen to any of your hopes, dreams, and secrets you wish to reveal to me. You just have to tell me these kinds of things." he finished, nodding at her scarred body.  
Ayame nodded her head in understanding.

"I understand...chichi." Ayame replied, smiling a little at the nickname she had given her master. He smiled back, kissed her on the cheek, and hugged her again.

"C'mon, let's get some clothes on you." He put an arm around her waist, which still had a towel around it, and lead her out the bathroom. Ayame walked to her bag and picked out a new clean bra and a pair of underwear. She heard Sasori opening his dresser drawers, searching for something.

"Aha! this should fit nicely." he announced, holding up a black T-shirt with the letters 'AC/DC' on it in white lettering.

"You like AC/DC?" Ayame asked.

"Of course. Loved the 80's, best era of music in my opinion."

"Wow, I didn't know vampires could be rock n' roll lovers." Ayame joked. Sasori turned to her and mock pouted.

"Just because we're undead does not mean we have to become detached from the world around us and it's fads." he lectured, throwing the shirt at her. Ayame giggled and caught it, slipping it on after putting on her bra. "Let's see...what else...Yes, here we go!" Sasori held up a pair of matching black shorts, the 'AC' on the left pants leg, the 'DC' on the right. He threw that at her too.

Ayame was now faced with a dilemma: She needed to put on her underwear, but she couldn't do it in front of Sasori! Exposed breasts were no problem, but she didn't think she could handle him seeing the rest of her body!

"Umm, Sasori?" Ayame asked nervously, turning her back to the redhead. "I need to put on my underwear."

"Then do it, be my guest." he said, waving his hand in her direction.

"Uh, I can't do it with you seeing me." Ayame replied.

"Hmm... I have an idea." He crossed over to her and snaked his arms around her waist, grabbing at the tucked in corner of the towel and tugged at it gently. Ayame's jaw dropped a little as the towel came undone. He grabbed both ends of the towel and held it up like a curtain and looked away from Ayame's half-naked body.

"Okay, you can dress now." he announced, not daring to look at her to confirm if she understood. Ayame stood still for a moment, not comprehending what had just happened.

"Just like that?" she asked.

"Just like that." he confirmed.

"Well, it's not what I had in mind." Ayame thought as she slipped on her underwear, "but it's effective." She quickly threw on the nearby shorts that Sasori had so generously provided.

"Okay, I'm done." she announced to the loyally-eye averted Sasori. He dropped the towel and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her affectionately on the cheek.

"You do not need to be so shy around me, child." he said, "I am not a pervert, unlike some people living here." he grinned and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know, I trust you, chichi. It's just a habit." Ayame answered, exhaling. Sasori started rocking her on the spot slightly, humming a little. Ayame crossed her arms over her waist and closed her eyes, enjoyig the perfect moment while it still lasted.

Her growling stomach ruined it.

Sasori chuckled lightly and stopped rocking. "I'm guessing you're hungry." he glanced at the clock. 12:05 P.M.

"Well, it's too late for breakfast, how about some lunch?" Ayame nodded and her stomach growled again in agreement, approving of her choice. Sasori grinned.

"Wait right here, I'll bring you something to eat." He then released her, walking out the door. The only thing running through Ayame's mind as she watched him walk out was:

"Wow. Cute butt."


	12. A Guns N Roses Classic and Nap Time

**Omg Im sorry! I didn't know that the original chapter 12 was actually 11 copied! Those of you who are new to this story, then just don't worry about it. Those of you who just want to read this over (I'll be modest, why would you read the early rough crappy parts of this story? o.0) here it is. Chapter 12: what it was supposed to be. WARNING: CONTAINS A GUNS N' ROSES CLASSIC!**

* * *

Ayame giggled at the thought and strolled over to the dresser and turned on the stereo/radio. She pushed the 'FM' button, fiddled with the 'Tuning' and 'Volume' knob. Instantly, the DJ's voice was heard.

"Alright, people," he began, "now it's time for an old 80's favorite that I'm sure you all remember. Here is "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns N' Roses." The DJ's voice faded out and was replaced by the opening of said song.

Ayame very rarely had a chance to listen to music much, so she wasn't what you would call current. But she did know this one; her mother used to sing this to her when she had had trouble sleeping. This was her lullaby, if you will, albeit her rock n' roll lullaby.

She couldn't help but sing:

**  
"She's got a smile that seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
was as fresh as the bright blue sky"**

Ayame twirled around in a circle, turning her back to the music, and the open door. She pretended she was holding a mic and continued to sing:

**  
"Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
and if I'd stare too long  
I'd probably break down and cry..."**

Deidara and Hidan were trudging up the stairs strolling past Sasori's room. They stopped midway, their eyes wide, and turned their heads to see Ayame singing-in what both of their opinions were-like an angel.

Deidara grinned and silently motioned for Hidan to round up the others. Quickly. He nodded his head and calmly walking to the stairway, before flinging himself feverishly down the stairs into the living room. He skidded to a stop, breathless and panting.

"You gotta fucking come here this!" Hidan managed to the rest of the crew, who followed him at mach speed up the stairs. No one gave a thought about Sasori who was silently making Ayame lunch, not even aware that he was alone on the first floor.

They all skidded to halt at Sasori's room, (except Tobi, who lost his balance and fell over onto the floor) land listened to to the angel-in-disguise's voice.

**  
"Sweet child o' mine  
sweet love o' mine**

**  
She's got eyes of the bright blue skies  
as if they thought of rain  
I hate to look in those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain**

**  
Her hair reminds me of a safe warm place  
where as a child I'd hide  
and pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass away**

**  
Sweet child o' mine  
sweet love o' mine**

**  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go**

**  
****Sweet child o' mine"**

Ayame knelt at the last lyric and punched her fist into the air, rocker-style. She heard clapping and cheers and whistling behind her.

She turned around with a red face to see the whole gang--excluding Sasori, she frowned mentally in slight disappointment when she realized this--had been standing there the whole time listening to her sing.

"Oh my God, you heard me?!"she exclaimed in embarrassment, turning redder.

"Wow, Ayame, you have such a beautiful voice. I'm totally jealous." Konan remarked, and Ayame could see her wink at her.

"You totally rock un!" Deidara gushed, wearing a goofy grin.

"Yeah, what he said!" Hidan agreed. Itachi, Kakuzu, and Pein said nothing, but smiled in her direction and nodded in approval. Kisame grinned at her, revealing his sharp teeth.

Sasori was carrying a tray of grilled cheese sandwiches and a bowl of tomato soup for Ayame, something that seemed suitable for her since he had observed Tobi eat it. Everyday.

He trudged up the stairs, being careful not to spill the soup. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned to the left hallway to see all of the members down the hall at his bedroom door, seeming to be talking to someone in his room...

It suddenly clicked.

"Ayame!" he shouted in his head, rushing down the hall to the bedroom (amazingly not spilling or dropping anything on his way there.)

"What happened?" he asked as he pushed himself through the group into the bedroom, with some of the soup spilling onto the tray and upsetting a few of the neatly stacked sandwiches off the plate.

"Nothing, they just heard me singing." Ayame answered sheepishly.

"Man, was she awesome un!"

"Totally fucking cool!"

"Absolutely wonderful."

"Nice."

"Perfect."

"Amazing."

"Sweet."

"A natural."

Ayame blushed even more, if it was possible. Soon everyone was making their way back to their own rooms or back to the living area. Sasori closed the door, tray in one hand, and turned to Ayame.

"Well, from what I hear, you're a pretty good singer. I wish I was there to hear it." he smiled a little guiltily at her; Ayame laughed.

"It's O.K." Her stomach growled. Sasori chuckled and set the tray on his desk, pulling the chair out for her.

"Here." he offered, and she sat down.

"Mmm, grilled cheese."

"Yeah, Tobi eats it, like, everyday. Someone needs to know how to make 'em." he rubbed the back of his head. Ayame started munching on the sandwiches while Sasori sat on his bed and watched her.

He smiled lazily at her. She was almost helpless in this big, cruel world. This 'child' needed him, he could clearly see that. He had just awhile ago declared himself as her loving guardian, and he would see to it that he carried out that duty, always being there for her...

But, he had already goofed up twice now; the first time being when she discovered the Akatsuki, or rather, they discovered her, and the second time being just now when he hadn't heard her singing that everyone was going over the moon about. He needed to start some quality time with her, so they could become closer...

Ayame noticed Sasori staring at her.

"Is something wrong, chichi?" she asked him. His head instantly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh no no, everything's fine. I'm just thinking. I think best when I look at you." he smiled warmly, and Ayame, who's face had finally returned to its normal color, blushed slightly and turned to her soup. Sasori yawned, scratching his half full stomach. Maybe he should take a nap...

Ayame finished her soup, wiping her mouth with the convenient napkin on the tray. She too stretched and yawned. She pushed the tray aside and put her head down on the desk. Man, was she tired! It was natural for her to feel drowsy after lunch meals. Maybe if she just rested her eyes... She closed them and instantly crashed.

Sasori noticed Ayame put her head down.

"Ayame?" he called to her. She didn't move at the sound of her name. He slowly got off the bed and made his way to her still form.

"Ayame?" he called again, but a little louder this time. He went around to see her face, which was calm with her eyes closed.

"She's asleep." he thought, laughing to himself, "Might as well get you to bed." he murmured, carrying her to said bed. He laid her down, and started toward the wall to have his nap, when a voice stopped him.

"Sasori?" the sleepy voice called. He turned to see Ayame propped on her elbows, her eyes half open from drowsiness.

"Yes?" he replied. She said nothing, but managed herself into a sitting position, and extended her arms out to him, requesting a hug. He smiled and walked to the side of the bed, where Ayame pulled him into a weak, sleepy hug.

"Love you Sasori." she mumbled into his shoulder. Sasori didn't know exactly what to do at that moment, so he said the most reasonable thing he could think of:

"Love you too, child." She released him and fell back onto the bed, falling back asleep before her head even hit the pillow. Sasori started again back to the wall, but he decided against it at the last second.

Instead, he walked back to the bed, climbed onto it from he opposite side of Ayame, and laid his head down on the pillow. He hadn't slept in a real bed in at least 100 years and had forgotten how enjoyable-and uncomfortable-it could be.

Ayame rolled over and wrapped her arms around Sasori's torso, causing him to start. He quickly calmed himself, smiling down at Ayame as she nuzzled her head into his shirt.

"Aah, child, you really truly are something else." He stroked her back lightly with his hand, resting his head on top of hers, closing his eyes. He could get used to this position, no doubt about that.

And with that, he drifted off to a happy, comfortable sleep.


	13. Trust Broken?

Sasori opened his eyes; it was dark out. He glanced at the clock: 7:45 P.M.

He breathed in deeply, and exhaled, making Ayame's sleeping body move up and down with his chest. The vampire felt her slowly remove her arms from around his torso as she slowly sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Good evening, child, did you have a nice nap?" She nodded her head. Sasori sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. He felt very hungry, he desperately needed to feed.

Now.

"Ayame." Sasori whispered, his back turned to her. Ayame had stopped rubbing her tired eyes and was now wide awake.

"Yes, chichi?"

"I'm hungry." He turned around to look down at her, his face trying to stay emotionless, but failing to hide the hunger in his eyes. Ayame understood what he was asking.

"Okay." She sat still, completely vulnerable, as Sasori jumped on the bed and gently laid her down on her back. He climbed on top of her, taking one of her hands in hers.

"You can squeeze my hand for now." He joked as he placed his fangs against her skin.

"Are you ready?" Ayame took a deep breath, relaxing herself, and nodded.

"I'm ready." Sasori plunged his fangs into her neck, drinking once more the sweet liquid that was her blood. It didn't hurt Ayame as much as the last time, but that didn't stop her from squeezing the hell out of Sasori's available hand. Sasori closed his eyes and winced slightly at the pressure she was administrating. He drained her slowly, but quickly at the same time, if that was possible.

He rolled over so that she was on top of him. She rested her chin on Sasori's vacant shoulder and breathed a held in breath. Sasori retreated his fangs from her neck and started lapping up the blood from the puncture wounds in a way a small kitten laps up warm milk. It tickled Ayame's skin, and she couldn't help but giggle a little. Her grip on his hand had immediately lessened, and Sasori grinned against her neck.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" he asked amusingly, slightly muffled; Ayame only giggled again. She rolled over so he was on top of her again. He retreated his head from her neck and stared into her eyes.

"Thank you, Ayame." He whispered close to her face, kissing her on the forehead. He rested himself on her body, laying his head on her chest, listening to the beautiful sound of her heartbeat.

"Your welcome, chichi." Ayame replied, stroking his red hair. Sasori looked up from her chest.

"Why do you keep calling me chichi?" he asked, albeit a little irritated; Ayame giggled.

"Well," she began, still stroking his head, "you saved me back there. And you call yourself my loving guardian, so it's only fitting that you should be called 'dad'. That's my opinion"-Sasori felt her shrug her shoulders-"but I only think that because I know you could give me more love than my real bastard of a father ever did in his whole life." Sasori listened to her explanation silently. When she had finished, he lifted his head up to look at her head on.

"You're right; I CAN give you more love than that evil bastard ever did." It was silent for a moment, and then, without warning, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. Ayame's eyes went wide slightly as Sasori snaked his arms around her and sat her up, never once breaking the kiss. Ayame wrapped her arms around Sasori's neck, deepening the kiss.

He poked his tongue from between his lips, brushing against her own, politely asking for entrance. She gladly let him in; his tongue eagerly explored the inside of her mouth while he rubbed her back. His hands had somehow found a way under her shirt, slowly making their way upwards. Ayame realized this immediately and wrenched away from him, falling off the bed in her mad attempt to get away from the redhead.

"Child, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't you 'child' me!" she spat, getting off the ground. "I know what you were trying to do!" she shouted, jabbing a finger in his direction, her voice getting shrilly. She turned around and crossed her arms, her breathing becoming heavy from anger and pre-crying breaths. "I thought I could trust you. You said so yourself." Sasori opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and got off the bed and stood behind her.

Sasori rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You can trust me Ayame, I just should've asked first. Maybe I should slow down a little while I'm ahead." Ayame turned around to face him, her eyes about to spill the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

Sasori groaned slightly.

"Oh Ayame, please don't cry. You are so much more beautiful when you don't cry." Ayame smiled just a little and wiped the tears away. She stepped forward and hugged him, burying her head into his shirt.

"I still want to call you 'chichi', though." Ayame insisted. Sasori chuckled at her statement and wrapped her arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"Sure Ayame, you can call me whatever you want."


	14. Evanescence and A Plan

Over the next few days, Ayame interacted with the other members and discovered that they had many things in common with her:

Zetsu was actually a nice guy once Ayame got to know him, even though he did switch personalities on the spot at times. He had a special interest in plants, and spent most of his free time (when not being a mole for Leader-samma) in the greenhouse in backyard. He showed Ayame all the plants he grew, or as he liked to call them, his "little green buddies". He taught her how to plant seeds, and how to weed and water them.

"Plants are very delicate, sensitive beings," he would say when he was in his nicer personality, "they need loving care and attention just like people do."

Itachi loved books, and was always in the library on any given day. He would often take her to the library and show her the vast wonders of the printed pages. Ayame became a vivid reader, eating up the books almost as fast as Itachi gave them to her. She loved reading about witches and wizards, spaceships and aliens, and her most favorite, vampires.

Kisame loved sports above all other things. the gym on the 3rd floor supplied him with basketball hoops, volleyball nets, bases, various balls and racquets, and for his own enjoyment, a swimming pool. Ayame and Kisame would race each other (Thanks to the acquired swimsuit Konan bought for Ayame) from one end of the pool to the other. Yes, Kisame won every time, but never easily though.

Deidara was your basic, slightly mad pyrotechnical scientist, minus the scientist. He let her watch him in his room, which was like a chem. lab and a clay lovers' heaven. He demonstrated how to properly mix up compounds correctly to make the perfect bomb, then experimented outside. Ayame would watch in awe as the bombs would explode the second Deidara threw them into the air, showering a range of colors in the sky.

He called them art, but she could hear Sasori scoff whenever Deidara talked about it.

"True art is everlasting."

"No, true art is fleeting un!"

And when that point in time came around, Ayame always excused herself from the room to do... anything else really.

Kakuzu was the organization's treasurer and medical expert. he spent most of HIS time in a kind of operating room, like in a hospital, studying the different medical things that Ayame couldn't quite decipher from just looking at the pages of the books he was reading, despite her experience with all types of literature. Kakuzu noticed her interest in human anatomy, and began teaching her the various bones, vital organs, pressure points, and symptoms of many diseases and illnesses.

Hidan was the group's head assassin. He had a dojo (on the third floor) in which he practiced many variations of killing opponents, such as swords, guns, throwing knives, hand grenades, and his personal favorite, the scythe. he would slash the training dummies to pieces which Ayame watched in fascination from a safe distance. He helped her train with the dummies, and this coupled with the knowledge of the human body, made her a formidable foe when going head-to-head with Hidan. He would go easy on her, since she was just a human, and not hit her with anything fatal, but something that would hurt a little and give her a few bruises and scratches.

Ayame enjoyed making origami with Konan; it was relaxing the way the pretty squares of paper could be folded into a crane or a pinwheel. She decorated her room with the paper figures, much to the dismay of Sasori, who couldn't go through his underwear drawer without finding at least 3 paper frogs.

Tobi loved watching T.V. and board games. Ayame found out that he loved every show that she did. But, being 16, and him (she guessed) 100 years old or something, she found it odd that his favorite show was SpongeBob Squarepants.

Pein even helped out a little on Ayame's bank of knowledge. In the library at night, they would study the maps of the city which were marked in black Sharpie where certain groups and organizations much like their own resided. Ayame memorized where their allies were, their enemies, and the special meeting places.

"Never go alone when crossing into enemy territory." Pein warned," Some of them are vampires, like us. Some are human, but just as deadly."

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ayame flopped down onto Sasori's bed, where said redhead was lying on, murmuring the words of Papa Roach's "Last Resort" that was playing on the radio.

"Tired?"

"Yeah." Ayame had spent the day swimming, mixing bombs (one blew up in her face), practicing on the dummies with throwing knives until she thought her arms would pop off, memorizing the different neighborhoods that Pein had assigned her to learn for the week, watering her plants (which she enjoyed), and reading her novel until she thought her eyes were bleeding.

Sasori chuckled and sat up, pulling Ayame into his lap. He stroked her hair as he listened to Papa Roach's fading voice, indicating the end of the song. He got an idea.

"Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"I've never actually heard you sing before-"at this point he started rubbing the back of his neck-"do you think you can probably sing something, for me?"

"Sure." She hoisted herself out of his cushiony lap, and walked to the stereo/radio. She fiddled with the knob, trying to find a good station.

Country? No.

Love Songs? Dumb.

Rap? No way.

Hard Rock? Yes.

"Okay people," the DJ's voice announced, "Now we're going to listen to a personal favorite of mine. This is 'Wake Me Up Inside' by Evanescence." The music instantly started playing; Ayame turned the volume knob up a bit and jumped back on the bed. She took a deep breath and sang:

**"How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.**

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home."

"Her voice is like an angel's." Sasori thought.

**"(wake me up)  
wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.**

(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.

(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie,  
there's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch,  
without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping 1000 years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more.)  
Bring me to life.

(wake me up)  
wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(save Me)  
call my name and save me from the dark.  
(wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life."

She finished and looked at him.

"Well, did I do well?" she asked Sasori, snapping him out of his daze. he leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

"You were beautiful."

"Thanks." She leaned against his chest, and he resumed playing with her hair.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"No, you?"

"Nah." Sasori suddenly realized something. This could be the perfect chance to spend time with Ayame!

"Ayame?"

"Yes?"

"There's a full moon out tonight."

"Cool. What about it?"

"Well, uh..." This was getting harder than he thought. He rubbed the back of his neck again in nervousness.

"Well, um, I was just wondering if you would like to see it. With me. Tonight. Together." Ayame turned her head and laughed at him.

"Sasori, are you asking me out on a date?" Sasori's eyes went wide, and despite the fact he was a vampire, he went slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Um, well, uh, I-" he was cut off by Ayame's soft lips against his own.

"I would love to go 'moon-watching' with you." Ayame assured him, tweaking his nose playfully. Sasori and kissed her back.

"Great."

"Sooo...What do we do now?" Ayame wondered aloud, looking around the room as if expecting something entertaining to appear.

"Well it doesn't get dark enough to see the full moon until about 10:30 P.M. and it's-" he checked the faithful clock-"5:30 P.M now, so..."he trailed off.

"So, we can just sit here like this." Ayame finished for him.

"Yeah, I guess so."

And they did.


	15. Lovely Moonwatching

10:20 P.M.

Time to get ready. Sasori slipped on a leather jacket, Ayame a sweatshirt. He unlatched the window, pushing the two glass doors out as far as they could go. Sasori jumped on the window sill and grabbed Ayame by the waist. They quickly and quietly descended down, down, down to the ground without injury. He set her down, and together, hand in hand, they strolled to the front lawn, where the view of the full moon would be best.

They sat down on the ground, which was slightly dewy, and moved very close to eachother. The full moon was now in the middle of the black sky, the stars twinkling around the white orb. Ayame felt a little too warm and pulled off her sweatshirt, exposing her skin to the everchanging- temperatured summer night breezes. Sasori too slipped off his warming garment, throwing it lazily beside him. Ayame craned her neck to look at the stars, leaning on her arms.

"They're beautiful." she breathed. Sasori's hand touched hers as he leaned the same way as she did.

"They sure are."

"That's Bootes." he announced, pointing out the star constellation, "and Libra, Lupus, Circinus, Ursa Major, Scorpius..." He rattled off the star constellations, while Ayame listened and watched with rapt interest. When he had listed every constellation in the sky along with their origins, Ayame yawned.

"Boring you, am I?" he joked.

"Naw, that was really cool that you knew all that stuff. you sure are smart."

"Well, when living on Earth for 118 years, you pick up a few things." They both laughed. Ayame yawned again and climbed into Sasori's lap, snuggling into his chest; Sasori grinned.

"You really are a child, Ayame."

"Am not."

"Are too. For one thing, you act childish, and you like to snuggle me, as a child would." he explained, emphasizing the last 4 words. Ayame lifted her head to look at him.

"Maybe that's because you're a good thing to snuggle." She replied, burying her head deeper than before into Sasori's chest, making him lose his balance and fall flat on his back onto the ground. Sasori's eyes danced in amusement as he sat back up, leaning forward to kiss her forehead lightly.

"But you will always be my child." he whispered, hugging her tightly. She hugged back.

"And you will always be my chichi."

"Right."


	16. Fireworks 1

"Wake up, Ayame! It's the 4th of July un!" an excited voice shouted in her ear.

"YEESH! Deidara, how did you get in here?!"

"The door un."

"Whatever," she said, sitting up in bed, anyways, what's the big deal about 4th of July? It's just the anniversary of when we won our independence from British rule."

"It's not that. Today's the one day of the year that i can express my art freely un." he replied happily, with a big grin on his face.

"You mean besides everyday?" Deidara pouted.

"You really kill a moment don't you?" But his grin returned anyways, and he slipped out the door, no doubt to spread the good word to the other members.

"Oh God," an aggravated voice groaned from beside Ayame, "Today is gonna be Hell." She turned her head to a shirtless Sasori who was rubbing his face tiredly while propped on one elbow.

"Why is that?"

"Because, Deidara gets overeager with things he's excited about." Sasori explained to her.

And overeager he was. When Ayame and Sasori finally dragged themselves out of bed, threw some clothes on, and trooped downstairs, they could see Deidara practically bouncing off the walls in excitement, clearly annoying the shit out of everyone who was in the living room. Sasori settled himself into his rocking chair while Ayame sat down at the dining room table, gladly taking the toast that Tobi offered.

"I'm so excited!" Deidara's voice was heard from the living room, "they're going to shoot fireworks at the park! I can't wait to blow up some of my own un!"

"Oh no!" Pein's voice corrected, "Not after what happened last year!"

"Why? What happened last year?" Ayame asked him as she entered the living room (with Tobi happily following behind). Ayame climbed into Sasori's lap as he slowly started rocking in his chair, the wood making quiet harmonic creaks as it did so.

"Just some small mishap." Deidara muttered sheepishly, looking down at the floor.

"SMALL?!" Every member shouted (excluding Tobi).

"You blew up an entire city block!" exclaimed Pein, "They had to call in every police chief and fire marshal within 50 square miles! Even the U.s. Army was there! They thought it was a terrorist bombing!"

"Not to mention the people you hurt." Konan added.

"At least it was nobody we knew." Deidara mumbled, his eyes still fixed to the floor.

"Whatever, you're not going. None of us are." announced Pein.

"Aww, c'mon. Please un?"

"No."

"Please un?"

"No."

Please un?"

"No."

"Please un?"

Everyone sat themselves down, watching Leader and Deidara go back and forth like a tennis match.

"No!"

"Please un?"

"NO!"

"Por favor un?"

"What?"

"It's Spanish for 'please' un."

Oh, well in that case...NO!"

"PLEASE UN?"

"I can't take it anymore! For the love of Jashin, please say yes!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Hidan is right. Deidara is being more annoying than usual. Just let him attend this fireworks shoot-off or whatever." Itachi agreed.

"Yeah! What he said un!"

Pein sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

"YES! WOOHOO UN!" Deidara shouted in delight.

"But we're all coming with you, and keep the explosives to a maximum of a 5 feet radius!" Pein shouted the last part after Deidara, who was running upstairs, no doubt to get started on his 'art'.

Pein sighed again.

"I have a bad feeling about this." he mused. Konan put a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"We all do, Pein, we all do."

**Part 1**


	17. Fireworks 2

It was 6:00 P.M; Fireworks would begin exactly at 7:00 P.M.

"Woohoo! It's time to go un!" Deidara exclaimed for about the hundredth time.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Deidara, now will you please…FUCKING CALM DOWN?!" Hidan screamed into Deidara's ear. Deidara stepped back, digging his index finger into his ear.

"Jeez, someone's a little loud today un."

"Ugh! For the love of Jashin-samma, can we fucking go now?!"

"Yes, yes, Hidan, we're leaving now." Pein assured the zealot. He clapped his hands together eagerly.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" came the ten other replies.

"Chairs?"

"Check!"

"Coolers?"

"Check!"

"Blankets?"

"Check!"

"Emergency money?"

"Check!" Pein sighed wearily at this point.

"Fireworks and matches?" he asked Deidara weakly.

"CHECK UN!"

"Alright, people, let's move out!"

The gang members, plus Ayame, started walking down the long winding streets to the City Park side-by-side. Pein and Konan led the entourage, then Itachi and Kisame, then Sasori and Deidara, with Ayame in between them; Hidan and Kakuzu were next, and bringing up the rear were Zetsu and Tobi. Everyone adopted shorts and T-shirts, except Hidan, who insisted on going bare-chested, and Kakuzu, who refused to wear anything that did not reach past his knees and elbows because of his scars. Itachi wore black sunglasses to protect his eyes from the sun, and Zetsu wore a baseball cap because he said he burns easily.

They arrived at the open iron gates of the City Park in no time. There were many people already there, scattered all over the place on lawn chairs and blankets, eating hotdogs and hamburgers that the men had grilled up for everyone to enjoy. There were some street vendors also parked around the place, selling soda and ice cream to the little kids.

Tobi ran ahead, finding a spot under a large shady tree.

"Let's watch the fireworks here!"

"Good idea, Tobi."

"Tobi's a good boy!" he exclaimed, clapping happily. Ayame set the two folding chairs she had been carrying down, folding them out under the tree which were immediately stolen by Hidan and Itachi.

"Hey!"

"Too slow!" Hidan laughed at her, while Itachi smiled a little, his eyes dancing in amusement behind his black shades.

"That's okay, Ayame," Sasori said from behind, catching up with her, "we can sit on the blanket."

"Okay." She agreed grudgingly, smacking both chair stealers upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Hidan demanded, rubbing his head, Itachi doing likewise.

"Revenge, kicks." Ayame answered, shrugging, earning a scowl from the other two members.

"Whatever."

Ayame sat down next to Sasori on the blanket that was spread out on the ground in the shade; Kisame set the cooler down and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Whew, it sure is hot today." He commented.

"Perfect for fireworks un."

Sasori lay on the blanket on his back, staring up into the tree branches above him.

"Tobi's gonna play with the other kids!" the man-child announced, starting to run off in the opposite direction.

"Not so fast!" Pein barked after him. Tobi skidded to a halt, turned around, and ran back to Leader like the obedient good boy he was.

"What's wrong, Leader-samma?" Tobi asked him innocently; Pein pointed to his mask.

"The mask. Take it off. Now."

"What?! No! Tobi can't!"

"You have to! If you don't, people are going to get suspicious if a weird rambunctious man-child is running around with a mask on! People are going to think you're a pedophile or something."

"What's a pedophile?"

"Never mind. The point is, you have to take it off." Tobi hesitantly reached for his mask, but put his hand down.

"Tobi can't!" Ayame spoke up,

"Hey, Tobi."

"Yes, Ayame-chan?"

"How about we make a deal: If you can take your mask off and leave it off for the rest of the night…I'll give you a kiss." Sasori's jaw dropped in shock and disbelief. Everyone noticed and burst out laughing at the redhead's reaction. Tobi seemed to be considering it for a moment, and then nod his head in agreement.

"Okay, Ayame, Tobi will be a good boy and take off his mask, and then Ayame-chan gets to kiss Tobi!" he shouted out the last part happily.

Tobi very, very slowly reached for his mask. Ayame noticed the air become tense, and glanced around; everyone seemed to be holding their breath in anticipation.

Tobi undid the strap that attached his mask to his face. The mask fell into his open hand, and he looked up at Ayame, smiling a Tobi-ish smile. Ayame took a moment to study his face closely:

He looked as young as he behaved, having an 8 year-old's smooth round face and innocent expression. His hair was jet black, though Ayame already knew that. Both of his eyes seemed to be an even darker black than his hair, if that was possible.

Ayame looked at everyone else's expressions, which were shocked, amazed, and awed. Ayame only saw Pein's eyes widen very slightly, and then return to their normal size with a calm expression on his face, as always.

"What's wrong with you guys? Haven't you ever seen Tobi without his mask on?"

"Well, no, actually." Sasori admitted.

"Yeah, he had his mask on when we first met him, and never once did he ever take it off in front of us…until now un." He added dramatically. Tobi smiled like a happy little 3 year old.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi gets kiss from Ayame-chan!" Ayame stood up from the blanket and walked to Tobi. She leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the cheek, making him blush and giggle from giddiness.

"Can Tobi play with children now?" Pein waved a hand at him.

"Sure, go nuts."

"Yay!" Tobi dropped his mask onto the grass, running full speed towards a group a children. Everyone watched in amazement as Tobi worked his magic communication skills and formed a kickball game in just under 2 minutes.

"Wow that was fast." Konan mused.

"Well he is a kid mentally, so I guess these kinds of things are second nature to him." Sasori reasoned, shrugging. Hidan leaned back into Ayame's folding chair.

"Weird."

**Part 2 ^^**


	18. Fireworks 3

6:30 P.M. had rolled around quickly and by then, half of the water bottles (there were 24) in the cooler were gone. Tobi was still playing with the children, but by now Ayame had joined in. The other members had drifted away from the tree, interacting with the various people around the park (although no one had seen hide or hair of Deidara since they had arrived).

Everyone that is, except Sasori and Pein.

Sasori lay on his stomach on the blanket, watching Ayame play tag with lazy eyes. Such a playful thing she was…

"You sure picked a good one." A voice mused from behind him. Sasori turned his head halfway to look at Pein, shrugged, and resumed watching his 'child'. Pein took a seat by the redhead in a conveniently placed lawn chair and stared at him.

"I'm serious; she really is one-of-a-kind. I don't know where you found her in this practically dead city, but wherever you did, you struck gold." Pein smiled as he finished, looking for a reaction from Sasori.

Sasori looked at him again and smiled a little too.

"You could be right Leader-samma, "he mused, "You could be right."

Exactly 8 minutes before the firework blast-off, and Deidara was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is that blonde?!" Pein asked angrily.

"No one knows," Kisame said, "he disappeared after we got all of our stuff set up."

"I want that pyrotechnic found!"

"Yes Leader-samma." Everyone split up, trying desperately to find their blonde friend.  
Ayame searched near the restroom buildings, and to her luck, found him.

Deidara was surrounded by at least ten men, who were working feverishly with various colored liquids and lumps of clay, trying to make clay bombs with them.

"Deidara, everyone's been looking for you! Where have you been?!"

"On Earth un." He replied, pointing to the ground.

"Whatever, we need to get back with the others or Leader-samma is going to have a fit." She grabbed his arm and started to pull him along, but he pulled away.

"I can't leave now Ayame, they need me un." He nodded to the men making the explosives.

"Why?"

"Because, they need my bomb expertise. Their fireworks were stolen yesterday, and their supplier won't give them any because he's sold out. They found me making some bombs and begged me to teach them how so that they had something to shoot off. Can you tell Leader-samma that I have to stay here? Please un?"

"Fine."

"Yes un!" he hugged her.

"Don't mention it, make sure the fireworks are big!" Ayame yelled over her shoulder as she started running to their tree.

"Ayame, did you find him?" Pein asked.

"Yep."

"Well, where is he?!"

"Behind the restrooms, helping the people make fireworks since they don't have any of their own."

"Okay…"

"Well, people, fireworks start in 1 minute so let's get ready, shall we?" Everyone nodded and assumed their positions. Sasori and Tobi sat on the blanket with Ayame between them, Pein and Konan sat side-by-side in lawn chairs, as did Itachi and Hidan, while Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu were forced to stand.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Tobi exclaimed.

And then, they began.

At first, it was just a single bright green explosion blasted across the sky, then a blue one, then an orange one, and then a red one. They boomed in the sky, fizzling out as the sparks hurdled toward the earth. Some were shaped like flowers, others like many bright crackling stars.

Three silver flowers exploded into the sky simultaneously, earning 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the audiences scattered all over the park. Ayame could see a few faint running lights all around the park, probably from the sparklers the parents lit for their kids to enjoy.

Ayame leaned on Sasori's shoulder and sighed happily, which made Sasori put an arm around her, pulling her close. He stared at her sideways, watching her eyes reflecting what was happening in the sky.

Somewhere during the exploding performance of colors in the sky, Pein turned to Konan, who did the same to him. They quickly kissed while it was still dark without the fireworks.

"Love you." Pein mouthed.  
"Love you too." They held each other's hands, acting as if nothing had ever fireworks were spectacular and dazzling, stretching to about an hour.

Deidara wiped the sweat off his brow as one of the last ones went spiraling into the sky.

"Almost finished un." He was sooty from all fireworks he had shot off, and the ends of his hair were slightly singed from the flames. He absent-mindedly sniffed his T-shirt, and recoiled at his body odor. He smelled like an ash tray. Great.

He lit three more fireworks before dividing the remaining among the others.

"Okay guys, when I say 'go', light your fireworks off as fast as you can un." They got into their positions waiting for Deidara to give the signal. Deidara knelt by his firework stand, and held up three fingers.

Three…

Two…

One…

"GO!"

The gang witnessed one of the most spectacular events they have ever seen; bright colors lit up the sky in a flurry, so bright in fact, that it almost created the illusion that it was daytime. Fireworks mixed together with others, creating different colors and hues that people could only ever dream of. Everything above their heads was nothing short of complete and utter chaos, but at the same time, in balance and peaceful.

Five fireworks rocketed their way into the sky, arcing and colliding into each other simultaneously, creating one of the biggest explosions in fireworks history. It was the birth of a gigantic sparkly star with five different colored points of red, blue, gold, purple, and silver. It lasted for about 2 minutes before crackling and fading into the atmosphere (but to Ayame it seemed to be only 10 seconds) signaling the end of the fireworks.

Everyone within the park erupted into cheers for the wonderful performance; they clapped and shouted and hooted and hollered.

Soon everyone cleaned up their spots and started heading home. Sasori picked up the blanket, folding it and carrying it in the crook of his arm. Itachi, Hidan, Pein, and Konan carried their chairs while Kisame carried the cooler. Tobi found his mask on the grass and put it on his face.

They met Deidara at the gate, who seemed to be smoking a little and covered in soot but otherwise looking happy all the same.

"Deidara! That. Was. Awesome!"

"Thanks un!"

"Holy shit, you smell like an ash tray." Hidan commented, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, yeah, I know un."

"You better take a shower when we get home." Konan advised.

They walked down the street with the help of the lit streetlamps (but they could see their way without them). Tobi tried to keep up with them, but kept running into the poles because of his mask covering his one eye, and the fact that he wasn't a true vampire yet, therefore not having perfect eyesight.

"Tobi take your mask off if you can't see." Tobi shook his head at Konan.

"It's okay, Konan-san, Tobi is fine because Tobi is a good boy!" he started running again, but ran into a stop sign, making himself fall flat on his back in a daze.

"Somebody grab Tobi please." Konan said, sighing. Zetsu hauled Tobi over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as they continued their journey back to the mansion.

Pein quickly unlocked the gate letting everyone in before closing it behind him and relocking it behind him. They made their way up the winding cobblestone pathway, pushing open the oak doors and stepping inside.

Everyone quickly put the lawn chairs and cooler away in the storage and retired to their rooms, except Deidara, who went to the bathroom to wash the smell of gunpowder and chemicals off of his body.

"Deidara sure did a good job," Ayame said casually to Sasori as she pulled off her shirt, pants, and socks, "they were absolutely beautiful." Sasori closed the door after he strolled in, just catching Ayame's comment.

"Yeah, they were…just like you." Ayame stared at him. Sasori laughed embarrassed.

"Sorry, that sounded better in my head." Ayame kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Naw, it was sweet." She turned her back to him to slip on her nightshirt. Sasori grinned and grabbed her just as she pulled the hem down, sweeping her off her feet.

"Hey!" He gently threw her on the bed, not bothering to pull the covers over her, for it was too warm. Sasori stripped himself to his boxers and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, opened the window as far as it would go, and jumped into bed next to Ayame, who immediately pressed her face to his toned chest.

"Goodnight child."

"Goodnight chichi."


	19. Autumn and a Photo

It was Fall, the once green leaves turning beautiful shades of red, orange, yellow, and brown. They now clung to the branches of the trees helplessly by their stems before being whisked away by a crisp cold breeze, cascading around in a frenzy and landing on the ground silently and gracefully, covering the city's streets with their dazzling colors.

It was a particularly chilly Fall, what with the chilly winds coming in from the North. Sasori and Ayame were taking a walk around the City Park, Ayame clad in a sweater, woolen hat, gloves, warm coat, long jeans, and boots. Sasori wore jeans and gloves also, but with different attire: A simple spring jacket hiding his T-shirt, and sneakers. They walked side-by-side, kicking the leaf piles that citizens had so tediously raked by the sidewalk.

"Ayame?"

"Yes Sasori?" Sasori took a deep breath.

"Who is this with you?" he asked, pulling a photograph from his spring jacket's pocket. She quickly snatched it from his gloved hand. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded. Sasori stopped ahead and gazed at her, giving her a guilty look.

"I snooped in your bag." he admitted sheepishly.

"You did what?!"

"I'm sorry, Ayame, I couldn't help myself." Ayame ran up and pounced on his back, causing him to teeter and fall into a conveniently raked bed of leaves. She sat on his stomach and started punching him playfully.

"I can't believe you looked through my stuff!" she grunted angrily between punches, but she was grinning all the while.

Sasori laughed and tried to get away from Ayame's wrath, but it was futile. He rolled around in the bed of leaves with her, occasionally batting away her fists, but mostly letting her hit him so she could let off steam.

She quit after about 5 minutes, lying beside her vampire partner in the bed of reds, yellows, oranges, and browns. Sasori rolled onto his side and kissed her cheek.

"Now that you have calmed down, child, can you tell me who that woman in the picture is?" Ayame turned her head.

"She was my Mom." she replied simply. Sasori sat up, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He started to get up, but Ayame pulled him back down by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Don't be. I'm glad you asked." Sasori smiled a little as they both stood up, brushing off the leaves that clung to them. They held each other's gloved hand as they resumed walking around the Park. Ayame leaned on Sasori's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What was your mother like?" Sasori asked suddenly. Ayame lifted her head from his shoulder. She thought about it before answering.

"Well," she began, "I guess... she was alot like you, chichi." Sasori stopped undead in his tracks.

"Like me?" he asked in disbelief. Ayame stepped in front of him so they were face-to-face.

"Well, yeah. She made me happy when she was around, like you do, she was my guardian who protected me, as you do, and she loved me alot, which I'm sure you do too." She beamed at him, as if being similar to her mother was of the highest honor. Sasori smile became wider as he leaned into her, their foreheads touching.

"And do I do a good job?" he asked. Ayame kissed him full on the lips.

"Most definitely." They both laughed and walked hand-in-hand once again down the sidewalk.

A big gust of wind blew through the trees on either side of them, sending leaves cascading all around the happy couple. The beautiful vibrant colors whipped around their bodies, performing a spectacular dance.

A dance, of love.

**Wow. My first fluffaroo… Good? I'm more of an angst-person myself. And, looking back, this is one of the first chapters where I have really matured in my sentence structure, use of adjectives, etc etc. If you don't think that, you can stick it where the sun don't shine! IN SEATTLE, WASHINGTON! bwahaha**


	20. Members on a Trip and Us All Alone

Everyone was packing feverishly, desperately trying to get all of their suitcases packed before the cabs arrived. They would be going on a business trip across the country, and would be back in three days' time.

Everyone was getting ready, everyone that is, except for Ayame and Sasori.

Since Ayame was not a member, she would not be joining the rest of them on the trip; Sasori merely volunteered to be left behind to watch Ayame and the mansion while the others were away.

"Goodbye!" she called to them from the front door as the 8 members trooped down the cobblestone walkway, suitcases in hand, through the gates, and split themselves into three cabs. The yellow cars sped off to their destination, the airport.

Sasori closed the two doors, and Ayame's stomach growled in hunger as he did so.

"Mmm, I'm hungry." she announced.

"Me too." Sasori grinned, exposing his sharp fangs. Ayame laughed nervously as he stepped forward eagerly.

"Alright, but feed me first. I don't wanna have my head fall into my breakfast from unconsciousness." Sasori nodded in agreement, and he proceeded to walk into the kitchen, searching through the various cupboards in order to find Ayame something to eat. Ayame sat herself down at the dining room table, waiting patiently for Sasori.

He found food in no time, pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl and handing it to her. She glanced at it, then looked back to him.

"Where's the spoon?"

"Crap," he muttered, "Hang on, I'll get you one." He tore through the silverware drawer and found a spoon, and handed it to her. He sat next to her at the table, reading the newspaper left on the table while Ayame quickly spooned the cereal into her mouth. She finished her breakfast in about 3 minutes, which surprised Sasori slightly.

"Jeez, child, I barely had time to read the Sports section." she grinned and placed the dishes into the sink while Sasori put the cereal and milk back in their rightful places.

She sat herself back at the table, listening to Sasori hum to himself as he washed some of the dishes. Ayame stole the comics from the newspaper to entertain herself while waiting for Sasori. Sasori finished quickly, drying his hands on one of the small towels, and sneaked into the dining room where Ayame sat.

Ayame felt arms wrap around her neck from behind.

"Now it's time for my breakfast." Sasori's voice purred; Ayame turned her head halfway and smiled.

"Alright, chichi, but be gentle." she warned him teasingly, tilting her head to expose her neck. Sasori chuckled in her ear.

"Haven't I always?" He placed a firm hand on Ayame's shoulder, and another grabbing her hair to keep his balance.

He bent his head close to her neck, but instead of biting her, began licking the skin around the bite mark seductively, which made Ayame grit her teeth. Jesus Christ, it felt so good! But she couldn't let him know that, no way. Sasori sucked on the mark with a light suction, but strong enough for it to make the area red. Ayame clutched the sides of the table, unsure how long she'll be able to hold out before she completely lost control...

"Aah, Sasori..." Sasori paused at the mention of his name.

"Yes, child?" he asked muffled against her neck.

"H-hurry up al-already!" She stuttered, feeling her willpower slip away quickly.

"As you wish." He sank his fangs into her neck, earning a gasp from her. She had gotten used to the pain that came with the feedings, which, as Sasori had promised from the very beginning, would hurt less and less the more frequently it happened. Still, no matter how many times it happened, she still was surprised every time.

Sasori drank a little more than usual, but then again, breakfast was the most important meal of the day. He finished after about 3 minutes, but what felt like forever to Ayame. He lapped up the blood that flowed from the wound in her neck, enjoying the fact that he was causing her so much discomfort from his simple feeding actions.

"J-Jeez, chi-chichi, st-stop already!" Sasori grinned and kissed her cheek, something done routinely after every meal.

"Alright, I'll let you off this time," he said lowly, lightly breathing on the back off her neck, "but I can assure you, no matter how much you beg or plead, I will not stop, until I'm completely satisfied. Or until you pass out, whichever comes first." Ayame went pink at the last part.

"Did I really enjoy it that much?" she thought as she flopped down on the couch in the living room and turning on the TV. Sasori sat next to her as she flipped a channel to a movie that was currently showing. Sasori scrutinized the title.

"_Van Helsing_? That vampire/werewolf movie?" Ayame nodded her head.

"A very appropriate pick, if I do say so myself. I can't believe they're actually premiering this movie at this time of day."

"Maybe they think the sun will keep the vampires and werewolves away." Sasori joked.

"Oh hahaha, very funny." They watched the movie, Ayame completely engrossed by it. Sasori watched the film half-interested, but he enjoyed the parts where the brides of Dracula got killed the most. Ayame winced at the parts where the sharp metal objects pierced the vampires at different times in the movie, and Sasori put an arm around her shoulder, just to bring her back to reality that it was all fiction. Well, the movie anyway, the fact about vampires being real was true.

The movie ended at 12:30 P.M. Sasori stretched and yawned even though he was wide awake.

"Well, child, what should we do now?" She thought about it for a few seconds.

"I want to go swimming."

"Nice choice."

**Sasori's makin his move, eh? **


	21. Swimming, Ice Cream, and Making My Move

They quickly changed into their bathing suits, with Ayame performing a huge cannonball into the pool. Sasori, on the other hand, calmly walked down the stairs into the shallow end and waded over to her submerged form. She resurfaced, her cheeks bulging; Sasori's eyes went wide.

"Don't you even-" Too late. She shot the water in a stream out of her mouth, successfully nailing him full in the face. He stared at her in shock, his face wet and his hair dripping. She laughed at his expression.

"Gotcha." She backstroked away from him to the middle of the pool, escaping him before he came to his senses. He shook his head, the droplets hanging from his hair falling onto his chest and running down it to make ripples in the water. He gave her a determined look.

"I am SO going to get you for that." He vowed.

"Then come and get me chichi!" she called to him. She was currently treading water in the center of the pool. Sasori grinned, and dived under the water with the grace of a dolphin.

"Uh-oh, this is not good." Ayame looked around, trying to locate the redhead underwater.

Sasori dove under the water, sinking to the near bottom. His vision was as perfect when he was submerged as when he was on dry land. He swiftly and silently swam under the water, stopping just above Ayame, who was still treading water. He looked up and grinned, a little trail of bubbles leaving his lips. He crouched down on the pool floor, his feet anchoring him to the spot. He waited a moment, then ricocheted himself from the spot, bulleting straight for the surface.

Ayame kept searching for the redhead, when she heard something break the surface behind her. She turned around just in time to see Sasori grab her and pull her underwater. Ayame quickly sucked in air a second before being submerged with him. Sasori held her in his clutches, drifting slowly down to the bottom, as he mouthed the word "Gotcha."

She wriggled out of his grasp, quickly broke the surface and took in a much needed breath. Sasori joined her, but not because he needed air; vampires could stay submerged in water for hours at a time. He whipped his head around, spraying Ayame with the water that clung to his hair.

"Gotcha." He repeated. Ayame simply raised a hand and waved it at him.

"Whatever, I still nailed ya in the face." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You're a weird one."

"All the more reason to love me, chichi."

"True." They started having swimming contests to see who could swim across the pool and back the fastest. Training with Kisame everyday gave Ayame an advantage, but she still lost every time, though Sasori had to admit, she was almost a better swimmer than he was. Almost.

Sasori climbed out and sat himself on one of the edges of the pool, kicking his feet lightly in the water. Ayame was panting from all the exercise, swimming over to where Sasori sat. She looked up to see Sasori's well-toned chest, making her blush ever so slightly as she exited the pool. She wrapped a towel around herself and sat down on one of the lawn chairs encircling the whole pool. She closed her eyes, intent on taking a nap.

Sasori slipped back into the pool and back stroking the pool's length 3 times before taking a break.

20 minutes had passed and Ayame was still napping. Sasori suddenly had an idea. He filled his mouth with water, exited the pool, making his way to her sleeping form. He hovered over her for a moment, then shot a stream in her face. She instantly woke up.

"Hey!" she yelled at him indignantly, pushing him back to the edge of the pool, where he doubled over in laughter. Ayame dropped her towel, and charged at him, slamming into his body, causing him to pinwheel violently before falling backwards into the pool. At the last second, he grabbed Ayame, pulling her with him into the pool, making them both dive headfirst. He quickly let go of her, and they both quickly resurfaced. Ayame exited the pool and furiously dried herself off. Sasori swam to the ladder, laughing uncontrollably.

"You idiot! I was just beginning to feel dry!" she snapped at him. Sasori calmed down after a few minutes and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yes, but I could always dry you up myself." He replied mischievously.

"Eh, no, I'm good." She wrapped a towel around her own waist, and both walked out of the pool, crossing the gym, and headed to their room. They both took turns quickly rinsing their body of any chlorine and washing their hair in the shower. They hung their swimsuits over the edge of the tub to dry.

Sasori put on some baggy pants and a white wife beater shirt, whereas Ayame wore a black midriff shirt with a skull on the front, and black jeans. She sat on the bed, brushing through her damp hair while Sasori rested his head on her shoulder.

"You smell like lavender." He murmured, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"So do you chichi." She pointed out.

"Yes, but on you, its better."  
"Aww, you're so sweet." Sasori smiled and kissed her hair. She put the brush down and lay on the bed with her hands behind her head.

"Aah, this is the life chichi. No work, just relaxation and playtime."

"Yeah, it sure is." Sasori agreed, adopting the same pose as her.

After about an hour of nothing, Sasori looked at the clock; 6:30 P.M.

"Wow, we swam for a long time." Ayame commented, then, "I'm hungry." Sasori sat up; swimming for 4 hours really built up an appetite for him. But he didn't let Ayame know of his hunger. He grinned to himself; this could be used to his advantage.

"Wait here, I'll bring you something to eat." Sasori left, leaving Ayame alone in the room. He returned shortly, holding a small bowl of ice cream in his hand.

"Ice cream for dinner? What a special treat."

"Meh, fastest thing I could whip up. I hope you like mint." Ayame sat herself at the desk, quickly spooning herself the frozen dairy treat in under 2 minutes.

"Aah, that was good." She announced, leaning back in her chair.

"Wow that was fast. Don't you humans get 'brain freezes' from eating ice too quickly?"

"Never thought about that, but now that you mention it… Ack! Brain freeze!" She pressed her fingers to her temples in pain. "Oh God, it hurts!" Sasori laughed in amusement.

The brain freeze subsided as quickly as it came. She held her head in one hand on the desk, thinking. She didn't notice Sasori sneak up behind her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Ayame stood up from her chair, and felt Sasori press his body against hers from behind.

"Now it's time for my special treat." He whispered seductively in her ear.


	22. Lovemaking is Beautiful

Sasori placed his hands on her hips and guided her to the bed, where he sat her in his lap. He lightly kissed the bite on her neck from behind, then began licking the skin teasingly, while one of his hands started its way up under her shirt.

Ayame panicked and jumped out of his lap, attempting to get away.

"Oh no you don't." Sasori grabbed the back of her shirt, giving it a sharp tug and jerked her back to him.

He pinned her to the bed, exactly the same way he had the first night he met her. Sasori relished the moment in his mind, then bent his head toward her neck again, lightly breathing on the skin.

"Sasori, stop." she begged weakly, knowing it wouldn't make any difference if she did or not.

"Remember what I said, Ayame," he whispered, "No matter how much you beg or plead, I will not stop until I'm satisfied--" he brushed his fangs against her neck"--or until you pass out, whichever comes first."

"F-fine, then j-just do it!" He gratified her wishes, roughly plunging her fangs into her neck. Ayame patiently waited as he slowly drained her of her blood.

When he finished, he lapped the excess up from the wound, slowly trailing down to her collarbone. Ayame let out a small moan when he accidently hit her soft spot, making him smirk against her skin.

"Does that feel good?" he asked muffled. Ayame didn't reply, but continued to moan as he attacked the spot with his mouth. His hand restarted their journey up her shirt, reaching the bra in no time.

He swiftly unclipped it in the front, and grabbed one of her breasts, making her draw a sharp intake of breath. Sasori fondled the breast between his fingers, stroking the nipple with his thumb, while simultaneously hitting her soft spot over and over and over again.

He soon removed her shirt, making Ayame feel very vulnerable to whatever the vampire had in store for her. She curled up on the bed, hoping to deter Sasori away from his true purpose. Sasori frowned slightly as he grabbed her wrists, swiftly wrenching apart using his vampire strength; he wasn't going to fall for the pitiful act again.

Before she could react he had latched onto one of her breasts, happily sucking on the nipple like a small infant, using one of his hands to play with the other. Ayame moaned loudly, too busy to notice Sasori undoing the button and zipper of her jeans.

He ripped them off of her legs in one fluid motion, casting them aside carelessly. His other hand traveled south as he ran his fingers up and down her opening hidden by the thin fabric of her underwear.

They both felt the fabric of her underwear become wet and sticky, making Ayame blush a little that Sasori could pleasure her that easily.

She suddenly lurched forward, throwing him onto his back, him gazing up at her with wide eyes, her nipple between his teeth.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun, did you?" He grinned.

"Yes, yes I did." He switched breasts, and rubbed even harder along her opening, making Ayame grit her teeth. She tore his shirt off and ran her soft lips against his neck, locating the soft spot easily. She nibbled on it, making him moan against her breast.

"Mmph." She wrenched Sasori from his suction to her, resulting in a pouty face and a look of disappointment from him. She grinned and slid his pants off, leaving him in only his boxers.

He leaned forward, capturing her lips with his. Sasori could feel her breasts against his chest, and Ayame could feel his toned his abs press against her stomach as they embraced, kissing passionately.

Sasori poked his tongue out from between his lips, brushing against hers, politely requesting permission to enter. She graciously let him in, allowing him to explore her. He traced her teeth with his tongue, running over each one as he explored every nook and cranny he could find.

He laid her back on the bed just as they broke the kiss, sensing that Ayame needed a break to take a much needed breath.

He continued rubbing her underwear with the tips of his fingers while he trailed kisses from her chin all the way down to her navel then back up again, making sure to leave no scar left untouched by his lips.

He hooked his fingers inside the hem of her panties and slowly pulled them down. He lifted his head from her stomach to gaze at her with one of those mischievous looks in his eyes.

He spread her legs and lowered his head all the way down; Sasori lightly flicked his tongue over her opening. Ayame groaned in pleasure as he kept rolling it up & down, but never quite penetrating her. He kept doing this for quite some time, Ayame becoming more impatient by the second.

"Damnit, Sasori, why do you tease me?" she asked as she clutched the linen sheets tightly in her fists. His reply was the thrusting of his tongue completely inside of her, making her buck her hips at the feeling.

He firmly forced them down in place on the bed as he felt his way around inside of her, exploring a whole new paradise. Ayame moaned loudly as he moved his tongue around, and placed her hands on his head, pushing him all the way down and holding him in that one spot.

"Aah! Sasori, I-I-" she didn't finish, for a white substance spurted out of her, letting Sasori's tongue get full blast of it. He smiled and greedily lapped up the milky liquid. He finished licking her clean and lifted his head, a satisfied expression plastered onto his face.

"You taste sweet, just like your blood." He forced his tongue into her mouth, making her taste herself. Ayame had to admit that she did detect a certain sweetness in the white liquid's traces that still clung to Sasori's tongue.

She felt Sasori end the kiss early, but pounced on and pinned him on the bed, flat on his back. He stared into her eyes with a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you doing child?" he asked confused.

She grinned.

"My turn." He watched in numb disbelief as she lightly stroked the already hard bulge against his boxers. She leaned in and pressed her tongue against the thin fabric covering his hardened member. Sasori propped himself on his elbows to see what was going on and threw his head back to let out a groan. Ayame glanced up and smirked.

"You made me feel good, let me return the favor." She whispered as she placed her fingers around the waistband of his boxers.

She slowly pulled them down to his ankles, and grabbed his member with her hand. Sasori sucked air through his teeth as she started stroking his member slowly. She stuck her tongue to lick the tip teasingly, enjoying Sasori's reactions to everything she did.

She pulled the head into her mouth, slowly pumping it in and out. Sasori groaned loudly at the pleasure she was giving him, twisting the bed sheets in his clenched fists. Without warning, she shoved the whole thing into her mouth, causing him to buck his hips into the air involuntarily.

"Gah! Ayame!" he gasped out as she picked up speed, thrusting it in and out of her mouth. He clenched his teeth as he moved a hand to her head, grabbing a fistful of hair. He wrenched her head up, and then forcefully brought it back down onto his member. She felt it hit the back of her throat with every push, making her almost gag.

In no time, a certain milky white substance shot out of him, hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed it and removed herself from his member. Sasori let go of her hair and sat up and kissed her as they embraced lovingly.

"I'm ready to do a finale, if you are." He whispered.

"I'm ready for it."

"Okay then, lie down now." She obeyed and laid back down on the bed, waiting for Sasori. He spread her legs again and placed himself between them, his member just barely penetrating her. He placed his face close to hers.

"This may hurt a bit, my love, but I promise you, it will feel good." She nodded; they both knew she was no virgin, and had experienced this before countless times albeit with less romance, but it wasn't her fault. They both took a deep breath, then quickly thrust himself into her.

Ayame squeaked at the sharp pain erupting between her legs, but Sasori was there to comfort her, planting kisses all over her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her lips.

She quickly started moaning at the intense pleasure she was experiencing as Sasori slowly thrust himself in and out of her. Sasori soon started picking up speed, both of them moaning at the feeling of ecstasy that seemed to be leaking from every pore of their bodies.

"S-sasori!"

"Ayame!"

"S-sasori, I th-think I-I'm g-gonna--" She orgasmed violently, so violently in fact that it hurt her thighs, arching her back with her hips high in the air. Sasori groaned as he soon came afterwards inside of her.

He fell against her chest, both panting hard, sweaty, completely exhausted; and they felt great. Ayame felt as if she was going to pass out at any moment. Sasori kissed her tired eyelids closed.

"You were absolutely amazing child, I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She murmured, and then her panting stopped as she drifted into a well deserved slumber.

Sasori lay on top of her naked body, not wanting this contact to ever end, but grudgingly lifted himself off of her and pulled up his boxers. He found Ayame's nightgown and held her up in a sitting position, slipping it over her head without making her stir, which didn't surprise him at all, considering what they had just been through.

Sasori looked at the clock, 6:50 P.M. He shrugged to himself; not even close to his own bedtime, but whatever, sex can make you turn in early. He laid himself next to Ayame, who was twisting uncomfortably where she lay.

He wiped the warm sweat from her forehead and blew on her neck, trying to cool her down. He stroked her hot cheek with the back of his hand, kissing her face here and there.

"Child, I love you more than the world itself." He announced lowly. He felt her face and neck; still warm. He frowned and got out of bed, turning to the window that was on his side. He opened it up as far as it would go and pushed Ayame so that she would full blast of the October air flowing in and out of the room.

He tiredly made his way to the bathroom, and stepped into the bathtub, too lazy to take of his boxers. He ran the water so that it was nice and cold, and proceeded to take a quick shower in the freezing water.

He stepped out after about 3 minutes, drying himself off with a towel, making sure not to warm himself up too much. He went to his dresser to pull on a new pair of boxers.

"Sasori?" He looked up to see Ayame in a half sitting position, rubbing her eye. He quickly slipped on the boxers and walked to the bed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, child, you're supposed to be sleeping." He placed his hand over her heart and gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"But, I can't!" she whined as he laid himself on the bed next to her, "I'm too warm!"

"I thought you would say that. Child, come here." She obeyed and rolled over on top of him, feeling his cold skin. She immediately rested her forehead on his chest, letting her temperature slowly drop to a more bearable one. She sighed happily to her vampire-ice cube.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, thank you, for everything." Nostalgia washed over Sasori in small waves; he rubbed her back with his cold hand.

"Your welcome, Ayame, your welcome." They both smiled, and closed their eyes, knowing in their hearts that they had become more than friends, more than lovers.

They had become one.

**This was my first ever lemon. Ever. Posted on the internet. Be gentle, man, be gentle. Oh, and looking back (again) that last line was as cheesy as those cheese-wedged hats the Packers fans wear to their games (I'm from Wisconsin hehe)**


	23. Checkup

Over the next few days, Ayame felt terrible; she was light headed ALL the time and suffered from dizzy spells. Sasori could only connect this as side affects from dramatic loss of blood, but he was baffled by how much blood she actually lost.

Sasori took the same exact amount of blood every time, nothing more nothing less and it was enough blood for her to feel a little tired, but not light headed.

Everyone else took notice of Ayame's deteriorating health.

"Jeez, Ayame, you're white as a sheet." Kisame remarked as she flopped onto the couch, where she spent most of the day, since she didn't have much energy to do anything else except read, study maps, and make origami. Ayame made a face as her gag reflex started up again.

"Are you okay, Ayame? You don't look so good un." Deidara said, eyeing her nervously. Ayame was about to reply, but she clapped a hand over her mouth, and started running to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be Kisame's.

They followed her into his room, grimacing as they watched her vomiting violently into the toilet. It hurt so much since she had lost the will to eat, for everything made her nauseous. Deidara and Kisame took turns holding her hair and rubbing her back in small circles. She coughed up some blood, and her throat felt as if it were on fire.

"Damnit, we need to get you to the doctor, now un." They couldn't go to Kakuzu, for he was on a business trip in Russia for a year, which was pretty inconvenient, if you asked them.

"G-get S-sasori." She choked out before vomiting again.

Sasori and Deidara quickly hailed a cab, and stuffed themselves, with Ayame between them, in the backseat.

"The hospital, and step on it." Sasori ordered. The driver nodded, realizing the seriousness of the situation, and did step on it. The hospital was on the other side of the city, which was flooded with traffic, and he drove them there in less than 3 minutes.

Deidara got a quick response from the nurse at the front desk once he told her their last names. Ayame was quickly escorted by two nurses to a room where doctors administered their examinations to their patients while Sasori and Deidara were forced to sit in the waiting room.

Ayame had finally stopped vomiting, leaning over a wastebasket that one of the nurses had provided.

"Do you feel better, dear?" one of the nurses, who was blonde, asked her.

"No, I feel horrible." She answered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry, dear," the second nurse, who had red hair, reassured, "Dr. Yakushi will find out what the problem is."

"Dr. Yakushi?"

"Oh yes, he is one of the best in the country!" The blonde nurse gushed.

"Oh, Alice, you're too kind." A voice said from the door. Ayame turned her head to see Dr. Yakushi standing in the doorway. He was a tall man, but she didn't think that she could call him a man, for he looked like he was in his late teens. Despite his youth, his hair was grey, like an old man's, tied in a ponytail behind his back, and wore round glasses that reflected the light of the room. His white lab coat billowed around his knees as he walked to the bed.

"That will be all, Alice, Janet; I can take it from here." They nodded their heads, and quickly filed out of the room, giggling to themselves as they closed the door, leaving her alone with the doctor. He turned to Ayame and smiled coyly.

"Well, let's get to work, shall we?"


	24. Dr Yakushi and a Surprise

Dr. Yakushi began his examination by asking Ayame to remove her shirt, and she obeyed, nervously pulling the garment off. Dr. Yakushi leaned in, studying the scars with interest.

"Interesting, did you always have these scars?"

"Kinda."

"Well, anyways, you're here because you're vomiting a lot, am I right?" She nodded her head.

"Okay, let's check it out." He removed the plastic gloves he was wearing, setting them aside. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly, putting his hands together as if he were in prayer. Ayame watched in awe as his hands started to glow a faint green; he opened his eyes, still breathing evenly.

"This will sting just a bit at first, but it's only the green energy shocking you." He lightly pressed his hands against her throat, and Ayame could feel herself being shocked a little. The grey-haired doctor felt her throat around gently, his face a mask of concentration.

"Your throat seems to be very sore from the stomach acid in your vomit, but it'll heal." He moved lower and his hands pressed against where her heart should be, then her ribcage (Ayame blushed a little as his hands hovered over her breasts). Ayame could see him sweating, his glasses slipping off the bridge of his nose, as he continued to concentrate on maintaining the weird phenomenon of his glowing X-ray hands.

His brow furrowed when he reached her stomach, probing her a little harder, just to make sure that there was no mistake. Oh, God, there wasn't.

"Interesting." He muttered, removing his hands from her stomach, the glow of his hands dimming and returning to his natural skin color.

"I know what's making you so sick, Ayame." He announced.

"Really, what is it?" Dr. Yakushi took a deep breath.

"Ayame, you're pregnant."

* * *

**Wow... This all fit on only 1 page O.o Sorry it's so short. This was my first ever cliff hanger. I never do cliff-hangers, cuz I like to finish a chapter to a point where the "episode" of the story is done. And then the next chapter will be the newest "episode". Kay?**


	25. A Test and an Unwelcome Old Master

**Slight Sasori x Kabuto. just warning ya'll.**

* * *

"Pregnant?! I can't be pregnant; there must be a mistake, Dr. Yakushi!" Said doctor gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Please, call me Kabuto, and I'm sorry, but I don't make mistakes. If you need more convincing, use this." He handed her a pregnancy test; he always carried one around with him, just in case. Ayame slipped on her shirt, and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She exited the bathroom 5 minutes later with the pregnancy test, which tested positive, in her trembling hand. Her eyes pricked with tears as her throat stung whenever she was sad and frustrated. Kabuto was instantly by her side to comfort her. He put his arm around her, at which point she let the tears fall. She didn't want this to be happening; she couldn't be pregnant, she was only 16!

"Hey, it's not all that bad. If it's not too much trouble, may I ask who the father is?" She wiped her tears away, sniffing loudly.

"You know that gang, the one called Akatsuki on the other side of town?"

"Yes, I'm familiar with it."

"The father is a member of the group; his name is Sasori Akasuna." Kabuto's jaw clenched. That bastard?

"Kabuto?" she asked, noticing the grip on her arm had tightened a little. He let her go and stepped away.

"I know that man." he said lowly.

"You do?"

"Of course," he loosened the collar of his coat, exposing his neck. He pointed to the two small holes, "I was his subordinate." And my ex-lover, he thought darkly.

"But not anymore." Ayame pointed out. He smiled ruefully.

"Yes, I betrayed him and the Akatsuki by giving out important information to their enemies. I was a double agent, if you will. But after Lord Orochimaru died..." he trailed off, staring off into space, recalling the memories.

"So instead of going back and risking getting killed, you started working at the hospital to help others."

"That's right. Now about you're vomiting, it's completely normal during pregnancy, you're just going through the stage of 'morning sickness'. You will also experience increase in appetite, bloating, swelling, stomach cramps, mood swings, and increase in weight before the baby is born." Ayame sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

"Something's troubling you." Kabuto observed.

"Yes, I feel tired all the time, and by all the time, I mean ALL the time. Sasori doesn't take a whole lot when he feeds, and even when he doesn't I feel light headed." Kabuto mulled this new information around in his head, trying to find a reasonable answer for this.

He tapped his chin thoughtfully before answering, "I have a theory."

"Do tell."

"Well, you're human right?"

"Right..."

"And Sasori is a vampire, right?"

"Right..."

"Well, what if, somehow, you were pregnant with a half-human half-vampire baby?"

"You're trying to tell me that I may be pregnant with a human slash vampire baby?"

"That would explain the dramatic blood loss all the time; it could be feeding off your blood from inside the womb."

"Well this is a wake-up call. I don't think Sasori will even want it."

"I'm sure he will, after all, it's his baby." He took a notepad and pen from his pocket, scrawling something on it and tearing the page off to give to her.

"Here, this is a prescription for some pills that will stimulate the production of red blood cells, for obvious reasons."

"Okay." She said as she took the paper from him.

"I'll schedule an appointment to see how you're doing in 2 months. If something comes up before then, just ask for me."

"Alright, Kabuto could you not tell Deidara and Sasori about my pregnancy when you see them, please?"

"Why? This is wonderful news."

"I just don't want to tell them right now, I'll tell them when we're back home."

"Okay, I won't."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

They entered the waiting room, Ayame searching for Deidara and Sasori in the currently full place. They stood up, and Ayame ran to Sasori, who hugged her.

"Aww, how sweet." An old woman whispered to her lady friend. Sasori and Deidara heard, but ignored her. Sasori released her from the hug, now focusing their sights on Kabuto, who had his arms folded.

They glared at him and he glared back.

"What are you doing here, traitor un." Deidara spat at him.

"Why, I'm her doctor." Kabuto replied with equal venom. Sasori's eyes dilated slightly, but the corners of his mouth twitched slightly, holding back a smirk.

"Well well well, if it isn't my ex-subordinate."

"Hello again, Sasori. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get some pills for my patient." He nodded toward Ayame, who followed him to the front desk to receive her medication.

"Can you believe he's her doctor, the bastard un."

"Yes, it's coincidental." He mused. So his little _kugutsu_ was Ayame's doctor, eh? This would be interesting.

Kabuto, Ayame, Deidara and Sasori said goodbye at the front door. Deidara and Ayame ran down the hill to hail a cab. Kabuto stood at the top watching him. He felt something press against his body from behind.

"It has been a long time, my little _kugutsu_." Sasori's voice whispered in his ear.

"Yes, a very long time, and a good one without you." Kabuto retorted.

"C'mon, chichi!" Ayame called from the base of the hill. Sasori pulled away from him.

"We'll resume this tonight." Sasori said lowly, before raising his voice, "Coming Ayame!" He gave the doctor a quick grab from behind before running down the hill to the awaiting cab.

Kabuto gave a weak wave to Ayame, all while thinking:"Note to self: Lock the door and windows before bed."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUHHHH! LOL. How'd you like it, moh friends?**

_kugutsu-puppet _**_Now you_'ve all learned a new japanese word, my friends!**


	26. Damn Redhead and Infidelity?

**Sasori x Kabuto again. I'm pretty sure this is a** LIME.

* * *

The cab drove Ayame, Deidara, and Ayame to the mansion at a slow pace, which was perfect for them. Sasori held Ayame in his arms, kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

"Don't scare me like that, you had me worried there." he said.

"Do you feel better, Ayame un?" Deidara asked while fiddling with some clay he brought along.

"Yeah, I feel much better."

"What are the pills for un?"

"To help stimulate the production of red blood cells, since I keep losing so much blood."

They arrived at the mansion after a good 20 minutes and paid the driver for his troubles. Ayame ran up the cobblestone way and wrenched open the door to find everyone waiting for her. Tobi immediately tackled her, sending her to the ground.

"Tobi was worried about Ayame! Is Ayame okay?"

"Yeah, Tobi I am." She gasped out, for he was sitting on her ribs, making it hard for air to flow into her lungs.

"Tobi, get off of Ayame, now un!" Tobi backed off from Ayame, letting her be helped up by Konan.

"You had us all worried there," Pein voiced from within the group, "I haven't heard someone vomit that much since Konan--"

"Pein, enough." Konan glared at him, making him shut his yap.

"She ruined my toilet, but it doesn't matter as long as she's okay." Kisame remarked, but muttered to himself," Although, it was good porcelain."

"Man, I thought she'd never stop. Remember when I got food poisoning on the trip to France?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah, you were in the bathroom for about 23 hours each day; backed up the toilet more times than I could count." Itachi commented.

"I know, I swore to Jashin I coughed up a bit of my left lung one time."

"Pushing that aside," Konan said, trying to change the subject, "the point is that Ayame is okay, right?" They all looked to her, and Ayame was feeling nervous. She couldn't tell them that she was pregnant, not now at least.

She smiled weakly, "Right."

Everyone walked past her to their rooms, for it was getting late, and they needed to rest up for their rare late-night feedings. All except Sasori, though, who hugged her tightly from behind, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I love you." he whispered.

"Love you too." He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her up the stairs into their bedroom, and laid next to her on the bed, kissing every exposed bit of skin he could find. Ayame honestly felt uncomfortable by this show of affection; "Would he still love me if I told him I was pregnant?" she thought. He rested his head on her chest, listening to her heart beat in silence. Sasori closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep.

Ayame watched as Sasori closed his eyes, and did the same. "I'll tell them tomorrow." She thought, before falling asleep.

Sasori waited until her heart beat slowed down, for that indicated that she was reposing. He cracked open an eye, watching her for any signs of consciousness. When he found none, he ever so slowly lifted himself off of her body, getting ready for his meeting with his kugutsu. He put on his traveling cloak, and stowed a needle and some purple liquid in a small glass vial into his pocket.

He lightly kissed his love's forehead, before making his way down the staircase to the doors.

"Sasori, where are you going?" Konan asked from the living room, wearing her pajamas, which she usually did when she stayed up late watching movies with her own love, Pein.

Sasori grinned, "Out, I'll be back by morning." Konan shrugged, and continued to watch TV with Pein, curling up beside him on the couch.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Dr. Yakushi entered the door to his house, flicking on the hall light switch near the door. He looked around; home sweet home.

He shrugged off his lab coat, hanging on the coat rack, and yawned. Until he put it on in the morning, he was simply Kabuto. He yawned once more, but stopped himself.

"No time for sleep, "he thought, "Not with that red headed bastard on his way here." He needed to prepare himself for, and possibly prevent, Sasori's visit tonight.

STEP 1: Lock the door. That was easy enough. Kabuto turned around and locked the door.

STEP 2: Lock the windows. Kabuto went through every room of his house, shutting and latching the door shut, along with pulling the curtains and blinds down.

STEP 3: Coffee. He trudged into his kitchen, brewing a cup of 'jo to keep him up through the night to watch out for the vampire.

He sat at the dining room table, watching TV from the living room while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing. He glanced at the clock on the stove; 9:30 P.M.

Damn it, he had work early in the morning, he shouldn't be up this late! He always went to bed early, so that he wouldn't be groggy in when he woke up. He poured himself some coffee from the pot into a mug and took a sip, waiting for the caffeine to kick in.

Kabuto took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Tired?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Yeah…" he answered absently.

Kabuto's eyes shot open in his hands, and he looked behind him, accidently knocking his glasses off the table in the process. He saw a fuzzy black and red form standing before him, but he didn't need to see through his glasses to know who it was.

Kabuto jumped out of his chair, backing up from his enemy, his worst nightmare, his former master… and lover.

He backed up until he heard glass breaking; he looked down and groaned. He lifted his sock covered foot, to see the faint outline of his glasses, broken in clean in half.

"Aww, did you break your glasses?" Sasori's voice asked with fake concern.

"Shut up." Kabuto muttered, bending down to pick up his eyewear. Sasori shrugged off his cloak, making himself at home. He sat in Kabuto's chair, folding his arms.

"That's no way to speak to your former master."

" 'Former' being the key word."

"Touché." Sasori laughed a little as he said this; he missed his little _kugutsu's _sharp tongue and wit.

"So," Kabuto began after setting his glasses on the table, "Why are you here?" He didn't bother asking politely, he was way past niceties.

He saw the blur on the chair move so quickly that it made him dizzy. The doctor felt Sasori press his body against his own from behind.

"Can't a master visit his _kugutsu_ to see how well he's doing?" He whispered in his ear. Kabuto stiffened defensively.

"No, besides, I'm doing fine without you in my life." He hissed. He could feel the vampire breathe lightly on his neck.

"Are you sure?" he replied dangerously, "Because, if I recall, you could barely help yourself. I remember how desperately you tried to find the remedies to the poisons I gave you." He groaned mentally, those words brought back painful memories that he had, for the last two years, been trying to stuff those nightmarish experiences into the back of his mind. But those words brought them all back again, fresh into his mind.

Thank you so much, Sasori.

He shuddered, making Sasori smirk as he traced the mark he had left on his_ kugutsu_ with a pale finger, and then pressed his lips gently against it.

The cold touch made Kabuto's legs go weak, and he fell forward on his hands and knees, trying to catch his lost breath. He could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat, and didn't notice Sasori kneel down in front of him.

Sasori slowly lifted the other man's head up, and almost lovingly, brushed the bangs out of the eyes that were so good at hiding emotion.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kabuto's, making his eyes go wide in shock. He tried to back up, but Sasori held his head in place, preventing him from escape. He brushed his tongue against his lips, but the silver-haired man pressed them into a hard line, giving him make no entry. Sasori became impatient, but calmed himself down.

He always had ways of bending his _kugutsu_ to his will.

He drifted one of his hands down his chest, past his navel. He grabbed his crotch, making him gasp, creating an opening for the vampire. Sasori slipped his tongue into his mouth, smirking as he did so. Kabuto mentally scolded himself. He knew all of Sasori's tricks to get to him, and yet he let them happen. Was he enjoying this?

He fought with Sasori's tongue for dominance, but like every single time this kind of thing happened, he lost. Kabuto tried to wrench the redhead off of him, but he stayed latched onto him no matter how hard he tried. He gave up, for he knew he couldn't defeat his master at this.

Sasori sneaked his hands up his shirt, feeling up his muscled abs. He groaned a little as he traveled farther up his shirt.

"Ugh, Kabuto, you're so fit." He said, muffled by Kabuto's mouth, "I can't believe missed out on these abs of yours…" Kabuto didn't take it as a compliment. Here he was, the man who had raped him countless times during his apprenticeship with him, and the vampire seemed to forget all about Ayame.

Did he even know that she was pregnant yet? And if so, did he even care? Was she some toy he could nail anytime he wanted to, while giving her the illusion that he truly loved her? He had been down that road before, a long, long, long time ago…

Sasori noticed him staring off into space and released him from his tongue probing, staring into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kabuto?" Sasori asked, smirking down at him. His smirk faded, however, when he saw Kabuto smirking back at him, a smirk that he often used to get into people's minds.

"Nothing, Sasori, I'm just imagining the look on Ayame's face when I tell her you've been nailing me all this time." Sasori immediately pulled himself off of him, glaring hard. Kabuto sat up, his smirk growing wider by the second.

"That's right, I will tell Ayame. And don't think I won't tell her about my tragic past with you. I'm sure she would be appalled by your sex addicted behavior." Sasori slapped him across the face, making him fall on his back.

He laughed at the impact. He knew he had him there.

"Have I struck a nerve?" He asked, sitting up again.

"No." he growled.

Kabuto got to his feet and made his way to his bedroom, stumbling slightly over nothing, not caring if Sasori followed him down the hallway. The vampire leaned against the doorway as he watched Kabuto fumbling around in his nightstand drawer, trying to find his extra pair of glasses.

He found the glasses, slipping on his face. He turned to Sasori and, walked over to him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long time. Sasori raised his hand in a waving gesture, and then stuffed it into his pocket, where the needle and the vial of purple liquid resided.

"Well, it's been nice seeing you, _kugutsu_." He stalled, while inside his pocket he was busy flipping the lid and dousing the needle in the liquid with skilled fingers. He held the needle between his fingers, poised and ready.

"Before I go, I'd really appreciate it if you would give me a goodnight kiss." He tapped the side of his cheek with a finger of his free hand. Kabuto gave him a disgusted look, and raised arm back, about to punch him.

He shot his fist to his face, but Sasori captured his forearm with his own free hand. He whipped out the needle and plunged it into the skin, injecting him with the poison.

It took affect almost immediately, and Kabuto fell forward, face first, onto the floor.

"My little goodbye present, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do." And with that, Sasori left him in a heap as the doctor fell into the spiraling dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Uh-huh. Wow. Message me please! **


	27. GenderConfused Trans and Emo Weasels

Sasori arrived at the mansion before Ayame had even woken up, laying himself on top of her chest as he had before leaving to "visit" Kabuto.

Ayame woke up shortly, stretching and giving him his good morning kiss like she always did.

"Good morning, chichi."

"Good morning, child." He rolled over on the other side of the bed so that Ayame could get dressed. He watched her like a hawk, feeling a little bit perverted this morning, as she stripped herself in front of the dresser and put on some clean clothes that he had bought her awhile ago. Sasori too dressed himself, and they both walked downstairs to the kitchen, where Sasori prepared her some toast to eat.

Ayame took her blood pill with the toast, just in case Sasori had his breakfast too. Sasori sat between her and Tobi, who was eating eggs, a change of a breakfast choice for once. Sasori made a mental note to visit Kabuto later on this evening to check up on him, for the liquid he injected him with was designed to keep the victim paralyzed for several days.

Ayame had other things on her mind; did she really have to tell them about her being pregnant? "There's no need to rush," she thought, "I can always tell them later." She nodded to herself at the plan, and continued the consuming of her toast. By the time she was done eating, she had gone through half a loaf of freshly bought bread.

"Wow, Ayame, you must be hungry." Tobi remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kabuto mentioned to her having an increased appetite during pregnancy. Sasori lifted himself out of his chair and stood behind Ayame, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Can I have my breakfast now?" he asked her. Tobi stood up.

"Tobi leave now." And he ran out of the kitchen.

"Sure, but don't take too much, please." She secretly wanted to save some for the baby when he, or she, feeds.

"Whatever you say, child." Sasori tilted her head to expose her beautiful neck, brushing some stray hair away. He gently bit into her neck, being careful not to take too much blood, as he had promised.

Ayame felt her eyes starting to droop; God, did the feeding ever make her tired! But she wasn't a bit surprised, considering the fact that she had a half vampire baby residing inside of her, that was probably already sucking her blood from the inside of her womb.

Sasori finished quickly, even though he was still hungry, he could feel Ayame's body sagging in the chair. He lapped up the blood from her neck, and then stepped away from her, seating himself in his own. He rested one of his hands on top of hers. He studied her face closely; she was very pale and light-headed looking, as if it was taking all of her strength to keep her head up.

"You okay?" Ayame nodded her head earnestly.

"Yeah, I'm good." She started to stand up, but the little amount of blood that she had left flowing through her veins rushed to her head. She teetered and started heading to the floor, face first, but Sasori caught her just in time.

"Easy there."

"Sorry."

"No worries." She steadied herself against the edge of the table, panting heavily.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." She shrugged off his hand that was resting on her shoulder and brushed off some imaginary dust on her clothes.

She slowly, but surely, felt the blood fill up inside her veins, making her able to think, see, and maneuver around easier.

"I'm going to the library to read." She announced.

"You do that. Be careful though, Ayame." Sasori warned her as she ascended up the stairs. She looked down to him from the banister.

"When have I not?" she joked. And with that bit of humor said, she disappeared down the hall.

"Better go see how Kabuto is doing." He murmured to himself.

He waited for about three minutes, and then started up the stairs. He ran down the hall to his room, snatched his traveling cloak from the floor, and jumped from the balcony, not bothering to use the stairs again on the way down.

He landed nimbly on his feet, and ran through the living room to the door.

"Where are you going now?" Konan asked him.

"Out. Again." He answered as he wrenched open the door, "Tell Ayame I'll be back soon if she asks." He told her before slamming the door shut.

"He's been out before un?" Deidara asked her.

She nodded.

"Yes, while everyone except me and Pein were asleep."

"Weird, Sasori-no-Danna never goes out; it's just not in his nature. He's the most socially dead person I know, besides Itachi un."

"Hey!" Itachi protested. In his annoyance at the blonde, he hurled a book, which unfortunately for Deidara happened to be an encyclopedia, at his head. It connected, sending him head over heels over the side of the couch.

"Someone's a sensitive emotional weasel un." Deidara muttered, rubbing his head.

"DO NOT CALL ME A WEASEL, YOU BLONDE GENDER CONFUSED TRASNVESTITE!" He screamed at him.

"What did you call me un?!"

"A gender confused transvestite!"

"Don't forget blonde." Hidan added with a snicker.

"That's it un!" The 'transvestite' leaped over the side of the couch and tackled the 'weasel' to the ground, pulling him in a headlock. They rolled over on the ground and wrestled, putting each other in different hold positions.

Deidara performed the Chinlock on Itachi, some scuffling a few seconds later resulted Deidara in the Crossface.

"This is better than cable!" Hidan exclaimed, unable to control his fits of laughter.

Konan sighed and rubbed her temples.

_Thank the Lord that Ayame was here, or she would go insane from the idiotic things these guys get themselves into. _

* * *

**Wrestling! Crossface! Chinlock! Emotional emo weasels! Blond gender-confused transvestites! Socially dead people! What more in this chapter could you possibly want , I ask you! No, not you! YOU! RIGHT THERE! In CANADA! I SEE YOU! DON'T YOU THINK I CAN'T!**

Ehehe.... :0

Wrestling moves provided by: .org/wiki/Professional_wrestling_holds


	28. Nursing Duty for the Redhead

**RATED S FOR this... SHNERF SHNERF!!!!. Sasori X Kabuto again. **

* * *

Kabuto lay face down on the floor, half of his body in his room, and the other half in the hallway. He couldn't move anything, it seemed like. He tried to make his right hand respond, but he didn't get any reaction from it.

"I've got to move." he thought to himself. He mustered all of his almost non-existent energy and lifted his head up, and then laid his cranium on its side, using up every bit of willpower he had.

"I guess I could try moving my hand in an hour or two." He thought bitterly, chuckling with an air of darkness in his mind.

He inhaled deeply, which was a fantastic feat considering his current state, and his eyes widened.

That smell... That woodsy, piney odor that he only smelled when Sa—oh no.

"Hello, Kabuto, need some help?" Sasori asked him. Kabuto didn't answer, only stared at his feet. Sasori got down and laid on his stomach, so that he and Kabuto were eye level.

"I said need some help?" Kabuto glared at him, but it was a weak glare, which Sasori took as a 'yes'.

Sasori gently cradled the younger man in his arms as he carried him to the living room, settling him on the comfy couch. He removed the extra pair of glasses from his face, resting them on the coffee table next to the couch.

Kabuto started having a mini panic attack, like he always did when someone took his glasses off.

"Calm down," Sasori soothed, "I'm not going to hurt you while you're this weak and defenseless."

"That's never stopped you before." He whispered. Sasori frowned, but said nothing as he covered Kabuto with a thick quilt to keep him warm.

"Now relax while I make you some soup, I'm sure you must be starving by now." Kabuto's stomach agreed with the man, growling loudly. Kabuto couldn't see it, what with his fuzzy vision, but Sasori smiled a little, reaching toward the remote control to the TV.

He turned it on, and flipped the channel to CNN, so that he could listen to the news while preparing the meal for his sick kugutsu.

He soon brought the tomato soup to the couch, sitting near the gray-haired man's feet. He spooned the red orange liquid and brought it to Kabuto's lips, but he refused to open his mouth.

"Don't worry," Sasori assured him impatiently, "I didn't spike it with anything." Kabuto relented and parted his lips a little, letting Sasori pour the soup into his mouth. Sasori closed his jaw and rubbed his throat to help the liquid down, since the muscles were still numb from the poison.

The cycle continued until there was no more soup in the bowl; open mouth, spoon soup, close jaw, rub throat. Open mouth, spoon soup, close jaw, rub throat…

"Well, that wasn't hard at all, wouldn't you say, _kugutsu_?"Sasori remarked as he put the dishes in the sink.

Kabuto rolled his eyes, but made a noise of agreement. Sasori turned off the TV and wrapped the quilt around Kabuto's body even tighter.

"It's time for you to rest," Sasori explained when Kabuto struggled weakly against his mini cocoon of blanket, "otherwise you won't have enough energy to do anything." The doctor glared blindly at the fuzzy red haired vampire, but gave in to him, like he ALWAYS did.

He shifted around a little, closed his eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sasori smirked and leaned in, kissing his warm lips.

"See?" he whispered, "Everything works out when I'm in control." He ran a hand through his gray hair before making his way to the kitchen where the phone resided. He dialed the number and waited a few seconds before the person on the other line picked up.

_"Hello motherfucker_, you have reached the Akatsuki gang's residence." A familiar rude person answered in a fake professional voice, "How the hell may I help you?"

"Hello Hidan, I need you to tell everyone that I'll be away for a couple days."

"Where the hell are you?"

"At a friend's house." He replied, staring at the couch where Kabuto was currently sleeping.

"We're your ONLY damn friends, you fucking idiot."

"Shut up, I'm doing something important for someone right now, okay? I'll be back soon; tell Ayame and everyone else that, okay?"

"Sure, sure, sure, just don't go fucking anybody while you're away." And with that, Hidan hung up.

Sasori placed the phone back in its cradle, and sighed. He looked around to find something interesting to do until his kugutsu woke up from his nap. He spied a book wedged between the magazine rack and the couch in the living room. The vampire retrieved the mystery book and looked at the cover and couldn't help laughing.

"This kid kinda looks like you, _kugutsu_." He mused aloud, holding the book up to compare the two people. Sasori sat in the recliner, cracked open the Harry Potter book, and began to read.

After reading the 6th chapter, he glanced up at Kabuto. "Just like old times," he said, "Me, poisoning you, and then nursing you back to health." He chuckled at the thought, resuming his reading.

"It never gets old."

* * *

**Ahh, now wasn't that a nice chapter?**

**Here's an idea!**

**HIDAN THE TELEMARKETER!**

**"Buy this product or I'll FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU TO JASHIN!!!!!**

**Hahahahaha!**


	29. They Finally Know and a Long Flashback

**Ahahaha! So many chapters uploaded in so little time! How do I do it?!**

Tiny voice in audience: She's a cheater!

Me: QUIET YOU!!!! (shoots him)

ME: There we go!

**Contains a little more Sasori X Kabuto, the last in a little while, I think. Plus two guest stars! Who will they be? (hint hint) think back to the start of Naruto, about 1st season-2nd season....**

* * *

"Who was that?" Konan asked.

"Sasori. He says he's gonna be staying at a friend's house for a couple of days."

"But we're HIS only friends."

Hidan shrugged. "That's what I fucking said."

"Did he say where he was?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Well, wherever he is, he better not get into any trouble." She stated, staring at Deidara and Itachi, who were still wrestling, which was, by now, twenty minutes straight.

---------

Ayame sat in one of the lounging chairs in the library, surrounding by every baby, pregnancy, mothering, and copy of Chicken Soup for the Soul she could find on the shelves. She was thankful that they were stocked surprisingly well with this kind of literature, and she needed all the help she could get.

BUT… she still hadn't told them that she was pregnant yet. She needed to tell them, and soon, or she'd forget and have to tell them the second her water broke, and that was not a very good idea.

"I should tell them now," she thought, "…as soon as I finish this chapter." When she finished the chapter on pregnancy, she began the next one.

And the next one, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one…

"Ayame, time for dinner!" Konan called up to her.

"Coming!" she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Ah, damnit." She muttered. It read 7:30 P.M. She had just spent the whole day reading! Stupid procrastination.

"I'll tell them after dinner, I promise." She vowed to herself. She put the books away on their right shelves and ran down the stairs.

Konan had prepared a meal of meat and mashed potatoes for Ayame, Tobi, and herself for dinner.

"Tobi, dear, "Konan said as she served him some potatoes, "shouldn't you be drinking blood instead of eating human food?"

Tobi shook his head. "Blood tastes gross. Tobi always vomit when he drinks it."

"But you need to drink blood in order to become a vampire."

Tobi sighed, "Tobi will drink blood more often."

"Good boy, Tobi."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

They ate in silence, Ayame consuming the lions' share of the meal. She ate fast, wanting to get the 'secret' out as fast as possible.

She leaned back in her chair, wiping her mouth with her napkin. Tobi, who had his mask half off enough for food to enter his mouth, had his open in shock. As did Konan, who glanced to her plate, then to the empty serving plates of food, then to her.

"Are you starving yourself or something?" Konan asked.

"No, I've just been feeling extra hungry lately." She stood up from the table, collecting the dishes, and placed them in the sink.

"Are you sure you don't want Tobi's?" he asked, holding up his half empty plate.

"No no, I'm good." She rubbed her stomach contentedly.

Ayame started to walk out of the kitchen, but immediately stopped herself. She needed to tell them today. Now. She couldn't tiptoe past this any longer. It was time they knew.

She turned to Tobi and Konan, who were finishing the last of their supper.

"Hey guys? Could you round everyone up? I have something I need to tell everybody."

"Alright, Ayame, what's this about?" Pein asked her with his arms folded across his chest. They were all gathered in the living room.

Everyone, except Sasori.

Ayame noticed immediately.

"Where's Sasori?"

"Oh shit I forgot." Hidan muttered, "He called and said that he'd be gone for a couple of days, sorry."  
Ayame inhaled; a little complication, but no matter, she'd tell him when he got back.

"Not a problem. Anyways, I have rounded you all up here today because I have so important news to share with you."

Everyone remained silent, and Ayame pressed on. "Everyone, I'm…pregnant."

They stared at her in shock; it took everyone a few moments before their emotions caught up with them.

Hidan was the first to break the silence.

"Pregnant? What the hell?"

"This is such wonderful news!" Konan exclaimed.

"Yay! Tobi gets to be an uncle!" he clapped happily.

"I can't believe you actually got Sasori to get into bed with you un."

"Shut up, Deidara." Pein ordered. "That would explain all of the vomiting earlier. You had 'morning sickness', as all women get when they're pregnant. But that doesn't explain the dramatic blood loss. Care to fill us in, Ayame?"

"Well, you see, my doctor, Dr. Yakushi---" Their faces went dark at the sound of his name. A few of them even hissed, ---"theorized that the baby is half human and half vampire, and was feeding off my blood from inside the womb."

"A half human half vampire baby? Is that even possible?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know, but it is for me." Ayame replied.

"This is so wonderful. Just wait until Sasori gets back." Konan squealed.

"Yeah, right..." Ayame didn't know why, but she had a nagging tug of doubt in her chest that Sasori wouldn't take the news all that well.

"Well, goodnight everyone, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"You do that, honey. We can talk about the baby tomorrow." Konan called after her as she started up the stairs.

"They grow up so fast un…"

"Yeah…Makes you want to cry kinda." Hidan mused.

"I wonder how Sasori is going to react to Ayame being pregnant." Itachi mused.

"I'm sure it'll be alright." Konan assured him.

**2 Days Later**

Kabuto and Sasori sat on the couch together, watching TV. Kabuto had his head on his former master's shoulder, and both were covered with a blanket.

The time that Sasori had spent with him made Kabuto angry and, secretly, happy on the inside.

On the one hand, he had poisoned him rendering his body numb for at least three days straight; on the other hand, he had come back and nursed him back to health, instead of leaving him where he had fallen.

Who knows what might have happened had Sasori decided not to come back.  
Kabuto was falling, yet again, in love with his master. Not real love (Sasori had made sure to leave a hole in his heart that would never heal itself no matter what), but something else. He didn't really have a name to describe the feeling, but the best he could do was call it 'temporary puppy love'.

Kabuto found himself falling for Sasori's charm; the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way his eyes seemed to dance whenever he began speaking… It made Kabuto's heart all but melt.

But right there was the problem; charm. His charm had gotten Kabuto himself in trouble, for he didn't have the will to say no to anything the vampire had asked or requested of him.

Kabuto stared at the wall across from where he sat, reminiscing the first time they met…

_A gray-haired boy in rags stumbled clumsily through the crowd. He was only 5 years old and practically blind beyond his wits. Everything was so blurry, and he found himself bumping into the legs of many passerby. He was on his way to one of the sports bars in the city, hoping to find some food, and maybe listen to the men on the TV talk about football._

After asking some people who were kind enough to show him where the bar was, Kabuto stepped inside the place. It was a dimly lit place, like all bars were, making Kabuto's vision reduced to about 40%. Some customers glanced at him, but continued on with their drinking and games of pool; they were regulars, and had seen him before.

Kabuto climbed onto one of the leather barstools, waiting for Jim to notice him.

"Hey kid," a familiar voice asked him, "back so soon?" Kabuto turned his head toward Jim's voice and grinned.

"Yep."

"The usual?" He nodded.

Jim pulled two shot glasses from behind him, placing them on the counter.

"Here you go, enjoy." Kabuto held the shot glass in his hands and held them up to his eyes like binoculars.

He could see things clearly now; the different bottles of alcohol across from him on the opposite counter, the sports commentators on the TV, the various men and women drinking and laughing together. Their voices and riotous laughter made him smile.

A hand tugged at the tattered shirt of his lower back, and Kabuto swung around on his stool, nearly dropping the glasses in delight.

"Haku!" he exclaimed happily. He saw the dark haired boy smile and hugged him.

"It's been awhile, Kabuto, how've you been?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

"You mean nothing?"

"Yep."

"Hey kid." A low voice greeted from above. Kabuto craned his neck, looking through the glasses, and squealed in delight.

"Zabuza!" He hugged his leather panted knee.

"Good to see you too, Kabuto." They all sat at the bar, with Kabuto in between them. Zabuza bought himself a soda and bought Haku and Kabuto a basket of fries to share.

"Where have you guys been?" Kabuto asked as he munched on a fry. He hadn't seen his friends in over a month.

"Everywhere." Haku replied, "It's easy to get around when you're on Zabuza's motorcycle." Kabuto nodded; Zabuza had a pretty fast motorcycle, he knew from experience.

Zabuza was an ex-leader of a group of biker rebels. They were currently running from the law. Nothing major, but enough to have police officials in over four counties of the state tailing them.

The three friends chatted with each other for what seemed like forever. It was almost closing time when the three decided to hit the road.

"Thanks for letting me use the glasses, Jim."

"No problem, kid. Why don't you take one along with you for the night? Everybody needs to see when it gets dark in the city."

"Gee, thanks!"

Kabuto said goodbye to his pals at the parking lot.

"Goodbye you guys, I hope to see you soon!"

"Take care of yourself, ya hear?" Zabuza told him as he started up the engine to the motorcycle.

"I will."

"Bye Kabuto!" Haku waved to him, and he waved back. Zabuza revved up the engine, gave him one last wave, and roared down the deserted street to wherever the road may lead the two.

Kabuto sighed and began walking to find a place to sleep. He needed to find an alleyway or something, which was pretty hard to do at night when you're nearsighted and only have a shot glass and street lamps to see with.

He walked for about an hour, still unable to find a place to rest his weary body. He noticed a man up ahead, teetering haphazardly as he took swigs from a bottle in his hand.

A drunk.

Kabuto tried to keep his distance from the man, but it didn't help him much. The man's arm just barely brushed past his, and all hell broke loose.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" screamed the man. Kabuto started to run away, but something hard hit him in the back off the head. He fell forward and landed on his face, unmoving as he lay in a daze.

The drunkard picked up the bottle he had thrown at him and began to beat him with it on the head, spine, and shoulders. As if that weren't enough, he also threw in a kick to the gut for good measure.

"That'll teach ya." The man muttered in a slightly slurred voice as he finished beating up the poor boy. He gave Kabuto one last kick in the ribs before waking away, leaving Kabuto to die.

The 5 year old lay on the sidewalk, engulfed in the light of a street lamp on the corner of the block.

His whole body was in agonizing pain. He tasted blood in his mouth, and felt his nose bleeding. His chest was on fire, as was his spine, and he couldn't move his arms or legs. Also, his skull was pounding, as if the drunk was still beating him up with the glass bottle.

On a side note, the shot glass was miraculously unharmed. It was still intact; he could feel it in his right hand, which, he was sure, the wrist of it was broken.

He didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to just lay here on the ground until somebody found him, or until he bled to death?

"If anyone is listening," he thought, "Please…help me."

Suddenly, he heard a scream pierce the cold silence, scaring him out of his wits. He willed himself to move, but it was just too much agony to go through.

Kabuto strained his ears, and could hear something; soft footsteps walking towards him. Kabuto strained his whole burning body to lift his head up and see the stranger.

It was a fuzzy black figure walking towards him. He couldn't define the gender of the person because of his terrible eyesight, but he took a stab that it was a man. The stranger paused beside his broken body; he tucked his foot under Kabuto's stomach, and flipped him over on his back.

Kabuto groaned in pain as his back hit the concrete and he squinted his eyes at the bright lamp light that hit his face.

The man loomed over him, blocking out the light like an eclipse of the sun. Kabuto felt his body being lifted off the ground into the stranger's arms.

"My, my." Remarked the soft voice of the man as he started walking out of the light into the shadowed alleyway, "What a very young boy I have found on the streets, almost too young."

The man stopped. He tilted the boy's head towards him so that his neck was exposed and leaned his face in very close.

"But no matter," he whispered in his ear, "for you are now mine. Forever."

He sank his sharp, pearly white fangs into Kabuto's neck, making him cry out from the piercing feeling. Tears came to Kabuto's eyes in agony as the man seemed to drain him of all his strength through the bite.

The man retracted his fangs from his neck after about three minutes, running his tongue over the wound slowly. The poor boy sniffled piteously as fat tears rolled down his scratched cheeks, stinging the cuts on his face, making him cry even more.

The man gently licked over the cuts on his cheeks, cleaning them of the salt that was contained in the painful tears. He then rested the boy's chin on his cloaked shoulder and began rubbing his back in small soothing circles as he resumed his walking.

Kabuto hiccupped softly in his ear as his tears slowly ceased their flow. His head ached from the crying, his whole body hurt from the crazy drunk's beatings, and all he wanted to do is sleep.

The man noticed.

"Rest, dear child," he told him, "I promise I won't hurt you." Kabuto eagerly took his word for it, closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep…

Kabuto sighed at the flashback, glancing at Sasori sideways. Sasori was staring at him with a slightly guilty look on his face.

"What?"

"I've enjoyed this time spent together, I really have," he began, "but I think that I should be heading back." Kabuto looked unfazed.

"No sweat, you go on ahead. I can take care of myself from here."

"You sure?" For a moment, Kabuto could detect concern and worry in Sasori's voice, feelings he had not felt from him in a long time…

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on, Ayame is probably missing you right about now." Sasori kissed him lightly on the lips, something he was accustomed to during his days here.

"Thanks."

"No problem, now get out of here." Sasori grinned and slipped on his shoes and traveling cloak.

"Good-bye Kabuto."

"Good-bye Sasori."

The door closed, and Kabuto was left alone again.

He was glad that his old master was finally out of the house. The vampire brought back too many memories with him. Some were good, ones he had forgotten, and some were bad, ones that he had been trying to suppress in the time that they had gone their separate ways.

He was also grateful that Sasori was out of his house because of Ayame. She was pregnant and in love with him, as he was with her. He did not need the vampire being tempted to cheat on her with him, no matter how much he loved it when they kissed.

When their lips touched, it brought him into a fantasy land, where he was still young and Sasori seemed to love and care about him.

But that's all it was: a fantasy. Sasori popping up so recently turned up all of those hopes and dreams that he had struggled to tamper down for the first year of his life with Lord Orochimaru.

…That Sasori still loved him, that it was all just a bad dream, and that he would wake up soon from the nightmare.

But he never did wake up from that nightmare; he never did for that one year. And it broke his heart in two un-healable pieces.

But, as time went on, he managed to live a life without Sasori, becoming the wingman of Lord Orochimaru, one of the most feared leaders of a Mafia this city's ever seen.

Lord Orochimaru died, and he had escaped from the police raids on the hideout, became a doctor using his special secret medical powers that he had discovered when he was still young, and henceforth lived a life free of crime.

Yes, it was a life full of adventure, in his opinion, but he thought it was high time to settle down. He thought his life was completely settled down, but then Sasori came along and uprooted all of that not even a week ago.

But no matter, he would just have to get used to the fact that one of his patients was a pregnant teenager with his former vampire master for a lover. He slouched in the sofa. It was gonna be hard, but he could do it.

_He was a doctor, after all._

* * *

**Yes KAbuto, you are a doctor. A very newty doctor, at that.**


	30. HE Finally Knows and,,,What?

Ayame slipped herself into the tub, letting the steam from the hot water surround her and the whole bathroom in a heavy haze. In the days Sasori had been gone, Ayame's stomach had grown slightly rounder. Just a little, mind you, but round enough to be not mistaken as just normal body weight.

She inhaled the smell of lavender from the soap she was using to wash her body. Sasori would enjoy the smell even more than she did should he decide to come home tonight.

Ayame closed her eyes, and leaned her head back on the edge of the tub, sighing contentedly. She should have more nights like this, all alone, in the tub, just her and the baby…

"May I join you?" a voice whispered in her ear amusingly.

Ayame's eyes snapped open, and she quickly turned to the left of the tub.

Sasori was crouching next to her, arm leaning on the edge of the tub, smirking at her shocked expression.

"Sasori!" she exclaimed, hugging her wet arms around his dry body. He hugged her back, feeling his clothes slowly sponging the water that clung to Ayame's skin.

"Miss me?" he asked, grinning.

She released him from the hug, her face turned pouty.

"Where were you?" she asked, folding her arms over her naked chest.

"Somewhere." He replied vaguely.

"I want to know where, I had something very important to tell everyone, and you weren't here!"

Sasori leaned his face very close to hers. She could see that his eyes were blood red, a sign that he was very hungry.

"Well, I'm listening." He was still grinning, but his eyes held a trace of irritation and annoyance in them. Ayame looked away, staring down at her submerged hands that were floating underwater.

"Never mind," she muttered, "I'll tell you later."

"Fine, may I join you?"

"Yes."

Sasori stripped himself down to nothing, slipped into the tub, and grabbed a washcloth with a bar of soap.

Sasori washed Ayame's back slowly, rubbing the sudsy washcloth in large circles against her skin. He rinsed, and then repeated on her front, smirking when she blushed as he covered her breasts with the foam.

Ayame did the same to Sasori's back and front, washing him as slowly as he did to her.

When they were finished washing each other's bodies and rinsing their hair, they climbed out of the tub and wrapped themselves in thick, warm towels.

"It's nice to be home." Sasori mused, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Indeed." She brushed through her wet hair slowly as she made her way to the dresser. She picked out a sleeping outfit to wear, and threw a pair of clean boxers at Sasori, who caught them easily.

They both crawled into bed, cuddling each other under the covers.

"I missed you so much." Sasori whispered.

"Me too." Sasori kissed the nape of her neck lightly, digging his nose into her collar bone.

"Chichi?"

"Mmm?"

"I need to tell you something, something very important." Sasori looked up from the hickey he was forming on her neck.

"What is it, child?"

Ayame sat up, avoiding his eyes.

"Sasori, I'm…pregnant. The baby is half vampire, so that's why I've been losing so much blood all the time…"

Ayame felt Sasori slowly tighten his grip on her wrists. She looked at him and saw him glaring at her, silently fuming.

"Pregnant?" he whispered scathingly, tightening his grip even more. Ayame realized the danger in the vampire's anger, and tried to pull away, but he had her in an iron vice.

"Chichi…"

"Don't call me that!" he snapped, gripping her even tighter than before.

"B-but I've always called you t-that."

"Not anymore."

"Why?" Ayame tugged at her wrists, managed to get one free, and tried to unclasp Sasori's hand from the other.

Sasori let go of her wrist, and sighed, looking in the opposite direction.

"You weren't supposed to get pregnant." He muttered.

Ayame huffed angrily.

"Well I am, so you'll just have to live with it. I'm not going to get an abortion no matter how much you want me to." Sasori turned his head, a creepy smile plastered upon his features.

"Abortions are not the only way to get rid of it." He said 'it' as if the baby were a demon spawn.

Sasori patted Ayame's slightly round stomach fondly.

"Oh yes, there are many ways to _dispose_—"At this he giggled excitedly—"of our unwanted guest." Ayame's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in pure shock.

Sasori lifted a finger and gently closed her jaw with it. Ayame impatiently brushed his hand away.

"How could you not want the baby? Kabuto was certain that you'd want it when--"

"Kabuto." He hissed. That traitorous asshole! He knew that whole time he was at his house?

"Never mind him, how could you not want the baby? Wouldn't you like to have a little boy, or girl, to raise and teach and father with me?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because, the baby is a mistake. You were a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake."

"…W-what?" Sasori stared coldly at her.

"You heard me." He lifted himself off the bed and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To the library."

Sasori slammed the door shut, leaving Ayame's numb-in-disbelief-self alone in the bedroom, with no one to comfort her while she cried.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. **

**SASORI DOESN'T WANT THE BABY!!!?!fish!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY NOT!!!?!?!?!!?!chips!?!?!?!?!!?!?**


	31. I'm A Mistake, Remember?

_Ayame couldn't do it anymore._

_She was about to give up._

_She was falling into the brink of pure insanity…_

Ayame sat on the floor of the bathroom, silently crying.

This was all she could, and would, do. The thought of losing her precious unborn child was enough to drive her over the edge.

But what hurt her most was what Sasori had said that night, almost a month ago, when she told him she was pregnant.

_'Because, the baby is a mistake. You were a mistake. This whole thing was a mistake.'_

What did that mean? That the baby was unimportant, that loving her was the wrong choice, that the very day he met her was a mistake?

Who am I, really?

I am Ayame, former prostitute, a vampire's prey, a to-be mother…

_A mistake._

That's what I am, a mistake. It would be a lie to say I am the one who controls my destiny.

I was not the one who chose to be a prostitute for the first sixteen years of my life, I was not the one who chose to meet Sasori Akasuna, I was not the one who chose to be taken care of, and eventually, loved by him.

I did not ask for these things, nor do I think I deserve the misfortunes I have endured.

They.

Just.

Happened.

Ayame needed this baby to be born, she just needed to, or she felt like she would die. If Sasori were to kill this unborn child, he'd kill her too. For this was one thing she needed to experience. She needed to climb this step in life as any other girl…no, woman, needed to.

If she missed this wonderful step and skipped to another one above it, she would slip and fall down the stairs, never to be willing to re-climb them again. It was just that simple; why couldn't Sasori understand that?

"Poor babe." A voice said from behind her.

Ayame turned her head to find Sasori in the open door of the bathroom, his arms folded across his chest. Ayame turned back around and curled up into a ball, resuming her steady flow of tears.

She felt Sasori gather her pregnant self into his strong arms and carried her to the bed. He ever so gently laid her on the mattress, letting her lie on her side, facing away from him, with a steady stream of tears the whole time.

He then laid himself on the bed next to her, lightly pressing himself against her back.

"I love you, you know that, right?" he whispered in her ear while stroking her stomach with his pale hand.

"Yes." Ayame lied. Sasori squeezed her form slightly.

"I really, really do."

"I know, Sasori."

"It doesn't sound like you believe me." Ayame turned in his arms halfway to meet his eyes, which were mahogany, a sign that he was half hungry.

"I believe you." She lied again, turning back. Sasori squeezed her tighter.

"You're lying," he whispered, "why are you lying? I love you, is that so hard to believe?" Ayame avoided his eyes as he said this.

I'm a mistake remember? I'm pregnant with a mistake, too, so that's two reasons.

Sasori seemed to have read her mind, for he said, "You know I really don't think you're mistake, right? I didn't mean what I said back then, I just didn't know how to deal with my anger at the time, so I blamed you. But I don't blame you. I love you."

Ayame rolled in Sasori's arms, facing him. Sasori watched as her eyes brimmed with tears. She buried her face into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

This was torture, messing with her head and emotions. Did he love her or not?

Hey, hey, it's alright." He reassured, kissing her hair. Ayame held back her tears to look at him.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then:

_"I hate you."_

Sasori's face was a mask of pure shock, and it stayed that way for a whole minute…

He gave her a small, sympathetic smile.

"I know, Ayame, I love you too." Ayame's tears were frustrated ones as they streamed down her cheeks. Sasori let her head rest on his shoulder as she sobbed again, seeming to have no end to the waterworks that wetted his shoulder.

-----  
Sasori stared up at the ceiling, wide awake, thinking. Ayame had curled up and fallen asleep about half an hour ago, thank God. She would've probably passed out from all the tears if she hadn't stopped.

It wasn't his fault or Ayame's for their present predicament. No, it was the baby's.

If Ayame hadn't been pregnant with the baby, none of her tears would've been shed. He could see that his actions towards her were tearing her apart, but he couldn't help it.

The one person he loved, the person he cherished and held above all other things, was—is--- being violated by an unwanted stranger. The baby to be exact. Ayame had explained before that the child was feeding off her blood from inside the womb, making her the state she was before, resulting in her taking the blood pills. The thing was a menace; it was slowly killing his child from the inside.

It needed to be stopped.

_It needed to be destroyed._

But the problem with that was Ayame. Nothing he said would convince her to let him do away with the thing. He couldn't understand what was wrong with her. How could someone protect something that was killing you slowly without any conscience of doing so? It was just stupid.

Sasori scratched his stomach absentmindedly, staring at his pregnant lover. Ayame's breathing was shallow, he could hear. Her closed eyes held un-wiped tears of the craziness she had endured all this time.

He ever so gently wiped the tears away with a gentle finger. A tear in the corner of her eye was missed by him, and silently ran down her cheek, giving her the illusion that she was still crying, even in her dreams. Sasori's lips met her cheek, and then he was gone.

"I'll let you sleep alone," he whispered to her sleeping form, "God knows you need the break." His eyes lingered on her for a moment, then he left the room.

Ayame's eyes opened themselves halfway, and turned her head.

"Thank you." She breathed to the open door, before closing her eyes and drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Wow... Looking back on this. This was my first introduction to my awesome ability to write ANGST. (this was not that angsty, nor that good angst, but it was the beginning). **


	32. An Attempt to End a Life

"Congratulations, Ayame," Kabuto announced from looking at the scans, "it looks like you're going to have a baby boy."

"Really?"

"Really, see?" he pointed to various body parts in the scan.

"Here's the head, and the arms, and the…well you know what I mean. The point is, it's a boy."

"That's great!" Ayame was beside herself with joy.

A baby boy!

"Has he been kicking lately?"

"Oh yes, very much." She rubbed her stomach, "Kinda hurts after getting pounded in the gut every three minutes for the past two hours."

Kabuto grinned.

"That's a sign of a very energetic baby. He'll be a handful once he starts crawling and walking."

"Oh Jeez."

"Have the pills been working for you?"

"Yes, they have helped so much. I'm running a little low, though."

"I'll get you some more. Is Sasori still giving you a hard time?"

Ayame's face went dark.

"Yes. He's been dropping hints how he's going to kill the baby when nobody's looking. I'm actually afraid to share the bed with him."

"Have you told anyone, besides me, I mean."

She shook her head.

"No, I'm sure he'd kill the baby anyways. Either way, I'm screwed."

"In more ways than one."

"Oh, ha ha ha. This is not a joking matter, Kabuto."

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to tell the Akatsuki. They're vampires, they could keep Sasori in line until the baby's born."

"I don't think it's that simple. They can't watch me all the time, they have things to do, sometimes all together, so someone has to stay to watch the mansion, and Sasori always volunteers. They don't think its weird, they probably think he wants to spend time with me, so they don't say anything."

"It is simple, just tell them. God, if you're that afraid of Sasori---"

"I am not afraid of Sasori," Ayame interrupted him,"…I am completely overwhelmed with paralyzing fear."

"Fine. If you're that 'completely overwhelmed with paralyzing fear', just tell them when he's not in the room, or off on an errand or something."

"I never thought about doing it that way. No!" She cut him off from sliding in a snappy remark.

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine."

Ayame strolled up the cobblestone way to the mansion. She could see that the sun was about to set, and the Akatsuki would be on their way out to feed.

She closed the door, slipping off her shoes.

"I'm home, everybody." She sounded off in the large house.

"In here un!" A voice called to her from the living room. Ayame strolled in the spacious room to find Deidara, Hidan, and Konan on the couch, Tobi on the floor playing with his blocks, and of course, Sasori in his chair.

"Ayame look! Tobi spelled your name!" Tobi pointed excitedly at the five-block long line. Sure enough, he had spelled it, but with a small mistake. A-Y-A-M-I.

"Tobi, my name ends with an 'e', not an 'i'."

Tobi looked down at the blocks, and quickly switched the 'I' block with an 'E' block.

"Good boy, Tobi."

"Tobi's a good boy!" He clapped his hands happily.

"What did the doctor say?" Konan asked excitedly.

She stared at them, taking in their excited faces.

"It's a boy." She announced.

"Awesome! Another dude un!"

"I have to tell Pein!" Konan giggled as she said this. She started running up the stairs.

"PEIN? PEIN! IT'S A BOY, PEIN! AYAME'S GOING TO HAVE A BOY!"

Ayame laughed and sat in her spot on the couch.

"Does this mean Tobi's gonna have a nephew?" he asked her.

"I guess so, yes."

"TOBI GETS TO BE AN UNCLE! TOBI GETS TO BE AN UNCLE!" Tobi ran out of the living room at high speed.

There was a crash, and the sound of something breaking onto the floor.

"Tobi accidently broke the vase."

"Tobi, you idiot! Hang on, I'll help clean it up un."

Now that left Hidan, Sasori, and Ayame.

Hidan hugged her warmly.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Okay, assholes, we're feeding tonight! Let's move!"

"Bye you guys, see ya later!" Ayame closed the door behind them. She sighed at the floor. Alone with Sasori again.

A hand descended upon her shoulder.

"So, I hear it's a boy."

Ayame turned to face the redhead.

"Yes. Can you please change your mind about this? I'm almost due, and I know you'd be a wonderful fath—"

"My mind was made up a long time ago," he interrupted, "nothing will change it, Ayame, nothing."

She shrugged his alien hand off her shoulder, and began to walk away.

"If you really love me, you would let me have this baby." She whispered to herself, fighting back tears as she ascended the stairs.

It was late, 11:30 P.M. to be exact.

Ayame glided downstairs into the kitchen to get some milk. Oh yes, milk. One of her few cravings. Like toast. Toast. Mmm.

She leaned against the counter, sipping her milk slowly. Her eyes ached from tiredness, but she kept them open anyways. No sense in falling asleep and drowning in your beverage.

Ayame crept back upstairs, but felt uneasy. She felt like someone was watching her, she just didn't know why.

Sasori stood on the hallway ceiling, watching his to-be prey. This was his chance to end all the damn craziness. All he had to do was bite…

He landed silently behind her; she didn't even notice him. He stepped forward and reached his hand out in front of her. He cupped it over her mouth, preventing her from making any noise.

Ayame screamed, but it was muffled by an unseen hand over her mouth. Sasori held her close, pushing her to the floor. He quickly flipped her onto her back, pinning her down. The vampire grabbed her hair in his fist, wrenching her head sideways, exposing her pale neck.

Sasori sank his sharp fangs into Ayame's neck as far as they would go, holding her down at the same time. Ayame's eyes pricked with tears from the pain as she thrashed from under him, trying to get away. But they became feebler and feebler, like a predator's prey when its reached it point of giving up.

The evil redhead wriggled its canines out of her sensitive skin, making the wound bigger and letting the blood flow more heavily. Ayame didn't attempt to stop him as he lifted her shirt over her round belly.

Sasori's fingertips traced themselves around her navel, trying to find the perfect spot. He quickly found one, and readied himself for the crazy struggling Ayame would do when he bit her.

"S-Sasori," Ayame croaked, "p-please, I beg of you."

He ignored her pleading voice that so threatingly planned to invade his mind and deter him from his mission. This had to be done, whether she wanted it to or not.

Sasori repositioned himself on top of her. Before Ayame could say another word, she felt him pierce his stomach. Because he kept his hands busy with holding her down, he had nothing to stop her from screaming.

And scream she did. It was a cry of pain and helplessness, a cry for help that pierced the dark, desperate to find a recipient who could help the sender. But it was all in vain, Ayame found, and gave up after the third shriek.

Sasori could feel his babe grow steadily weaker and weaker with each passing second. But on the bright side, so too was the monster within her. He could hear with his sensitive ears the tiny heart beat that was once steady pound slower and slower. Perfect.

Almost there, he thought, almost there…

A force slammed into him, knocking him off of the girl.

"Sasori, what the fucking hell are you doing!" a voice screamed from above.

Sasori looked up to see Hidan, looking more pissed than he had ever seen him before, his pendant glinting in the small amount of moonlight that shined in from one of the windows. The vampire had blood on his hands, cloak, and smeared on his face a little, possibly from one of his rituals to Jashin.

Hidan lifted his gaze up toward the hall where another figure stood.

"Deidara, get over here!" There was the sound of someone running, and then a gasp.

"Oh my God, what happened to you Ayame un?"

The redhead struggled from under the Jashinist, and managed to slip away. He began running down the hall; he needed to get out of this place, before the others arrived and the two ratted him out.

"Hey, get back here, you asshole!" Hidan shouted after him, "Deidara, stay with Ayame. Move her to your room or something, just keep her safe!" He snatched up his scythe, and began pursuing the redhead.

Deidara stared down at Ayame, biting his lip anxiously. Blood was flowing freely down her neck, not unlike a small red river. It was so inviting, so easy to take advantage of, but he couldn't. He shouldn't.

It was an unwritten rule that one vampire must not feed from another vampire's prey, or in this case, human partner, until they had completely cut their ties with it. And since Sasori seemed to want Ayame for keeps, that meant she was off-limits for everyone else for—well, ever. Until he got tired of her, which seemed highly unlikely.

He licked his lips.

But still…

Deidara crouched next to her, and regretted it instantly. The smell of her blood was stronger down here than it was standing. God, this was gonna be tough!

Sasori jumped the stairs four at a time, with Hidan following close behind. He scrambled away just in time to be missed by Hidan's scythe, much to his cursing.

"Dammit." Hidan gave the weapon's rope a sharp tug, and it ripped itself away from the wall from where it had imbedded itself in, creating a huge gaping hole.

Sasori was almost to the door. Just a few inches away…

Hidan was suddenly in front of the door, barring his escape with the threatening scythe in his hands.

"You're not going anywhere, you sick heathen."

"Out of my way!" screamed the redhead.

"Never! Not after what you've done to her!"

"It had to be done!"

"Why?" Hidan relaxed slightly as he asked this, holding his scythe loosely between his pale white fingers. Sasori relaxed slightly too, but still determined to slip past him.

"I, worshipping a God that does not believe in marriage and relationships with women, do not understand that sort of thing. But Sasori, why the fuck did you have to do that? I could smell Ayame's blood. It's almost completely sucked out of her. You could've killed her!"

Sasori dropped his gaze from the Jashinist, like a child that did not wish to see his scolding father's face.

"It had to be done." He repeated.

Hidan was growing impatient. He shifted anxiously on the spot he was rooted to.

"Why!? Dammit, tell me! Then… I'll let you go." Sasori looked up in surprise.

It was Hidan's turn to avert the other vampire's gaze.

"You will?"

"Yes, fuck it all, I will. But you have to tell me why, though. And Jashin damn you to a bloody hell if you don't answer me!"

Sasori licked his lips before replying,

"The thing," he emphasized the word 'thing', "can't be brought into this world. It would be a menace. I would be fine if it were hundred percent human, or vampire, but a half-n-half? Do you know what kind of chaos the monster would give us? The city? The entire human population from which we feed from? If it had both human and vampire instincts, it wouldn't be able to control itself. One minute it could be playing with it's friends, the next, trying to rip their throats out in a mad blood lust frenzy."

Hidan glared at him slightly, but he had a point with the possibilities of the half vampire half human child about to be born,

"Besides, we cannot handle taking care of a baby. A baby! What are we, a damn daycare? We have Tobi to keep in line, and we do not need another brat in this organization." He huffed, trying to calm down the unnoticed rage that had been building up inside of him during the whole rave.

"That's all I have to say on the matter."

It was silent.

"Fuck, you seriously have some parental issues here. You need to work them out, man, go to counseling or something."

"Shut up. You said you'd let me go if I told you why, now get out of the way." Hidan gave him an ominous smirk, surprising the redhead.

"Yeah, about that," he hefted his scythe in the air in a threatening manner, "I lied. What the fuck you take me for, a fucking pansy? Now that I know why the hell you practically killed Ayame, I have a reason to totally decimate you into little pieces, so hold still, kay?"

Sasori dodged the deceitful vampire as he lunged forward with his scythe, missing him by inches…

Deidara could taste the blood as soon as he sank his fangs into the soft, cold skin.

"D-Deidara?" Ayame asked timidly as she lay on his bed.

"Mmm?"

"Why are you biting your wrist?" Deidara spat his wrist out of his mouth. He watched as the two holes began to heal themselves slowly.

The blood he had tasted was the blood he had already in his system from another human. When a vampire drank their own blood, it didn't make any difference in their health. By letting it, it weakened the vampire. But by consuming it again, it strengthened the undead body, thereby canceling both effects out.

The blonde vampire stared into Ayame's curious face. He had never noticed it before, but she had the prettiest green eyes…

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind me saying, your blood smells too sweet to resist, and I can't drink it, 'cuz you've lost so much already un."

Ayame's hand went to her neck, covering the alluring wound.

"He bit somewhere else too." She whispered.

"Really, where un?" he leaned forward.

She bit her lip slightly.

"Here." She lifted her nightdress over her round stomach, revealing the bite over her navel. Deidara shifted his bangs out of his eyes to get a closer look.

"Oh, jeez." He breathed.

"I'm not sure if the baby is still alive, or if it's dead and or what!" Ayame's voice had a shrilly note to it, "Oh God, why did Sasori have to do this to me?" She put her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Hey hey, don't cry un." Deidara hugged her tightly, trying not to breathe in the faint scent of her blood too much as he did this.

"It's not fair, Deidara, it's not fair."

"I know, un."

Ayame wiped her tears away as she pulled away from the hug.

"Dei, I'm not safe living with him anymore. D-Do you think I could maybe live with you? At least until this all blows over."

"Of course you can, Ayame un."

"I can? Are you sure?"

"Ayame, this is a life or death decision for the baby. Obviously I would say yes to something like this un."

"Sasori isn't going to be real happy, though." She muttered.

"Screw Sasori, I'll be the daddy he never wanted to be, I promise un."

"Thank you."

* * *

**OMG?! It's a boy! And I already have the name picked out! (I had it picked out a long time ago, when I posted this on deviantart yay me!) AND OH MY FREAKING GOD SASORI WHAT THE FREAKING AYTCH WERE YOU THINKNG?!**


	33. An Expecting Teenager's Revenge

**WARNING: CONTAINS SLIGHT VAMPIRE ABUSE.**

* * *

"Get off of me!" Sasori screamed at Hidan.

"No fucking way! Now hold still so I can slice your fucking head off!" Sasori struggled to slip out from under Hidan, but the Jashinist was kneeling on his spinal cord, making it difficult for him to move.

"Hidan, don't kill him un!" Hidan glanced up to see Deidara at the banister with Ayame, both harried-looking and in distress.

"Deidara, you asshole, I thought I told you to keep Ayame in your room! Now leave me be so I can totally annihilate this heathen!"

Though she was in no condition to, Ayame ran down the stairs two at a time, stumbling a little before reaching the ground floor. Deidara followed after her, jumping over the banister and landing swiftly on the floor, his cloak rippling in midair.

She managed to scramble to the redhead and Jashinist just in time for him to raise his large scythe of doom. Ayame kneeled next to Sasori's head, shielding him from the mad zealot.

"Hidan, don't! You can't kill him!"

"Why the hell not?" His scythe never wavered.

"Because, if you kill him now, what are we going to do when the others come back?"

"We'll think of something."

"We can't replace Sasori, no matter how big an asshole he is un."

"Hey!"

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan stabbed him in the back with the staff end of his scythe.

"Please, Hidan, I know what he did was wrong---"

"More than wrong; horrendously sick it was un."

"Whatever! He's the father and I'm the mother, and I think that the father should live to see the baby, whether he wants to or not!"

"I am not going to see that worthless scrap of flesh," Sasori spat at her, "no matter what you say, I still want it dead!" Ayame stared down at the fuming redhead, her eyes reduced to angry slits.

Vampires can sense the emotions of humans and animals, a huge advantage some point or another. Right now Deidara and Hidan leaned back a little at the red aura they seemed to feel that emanated from Ayame.

"Hidan, may I borrow your scythe for a second?" Her voice was eerily polite and sweet. Hidan had a feeling that what she was going to do if she wielded his scythe was not going to be good, and it kinda turned him on, truth be told.

"Sure, go crazy."

"Thank you." It was heavy, and even harder to hold with a less than average amount of blood running through her veins, but fuck it all. It was time to show Sasori how she really felt about his attitude, about all of this, about her whole pathetic life.

"Flip him." She growled.

"NOW!" Hidan, doubting himself for handing a dangerous weapon to an angry pregnant sixteen-year-old, complied and hastily flipped Sasori over onto his back.

"Hold him." The pyro and Jashinist tried to hold Sasori as still as they could. Sasori's dark brown eyes went wide at the sight of the blood red scythe hovering high above his head. The shadows of the three blades drifted down to his stomach.

"Now, feel the pain I felt a couple of minutes ago." The scythe whistled through the air and stopped with a dull thud as it implanted itself into Sasori's undead skin.

The vampire screeched and shrieked and thrashed around in a fit of agony. Ayame, in the thirty minutes of disaster she had experienced, closed her normally loving heart to the suffering redhead. The enduring to-be-mother turned her back to her fellow vampires, and began slowly walking to the stairs.

"Leave him where he lies," she ordered her accomplices callously, "it is high time for Sasori to suffer through a metaphor of my current pain.

"Deidara," The blonde, normally a confident vampire, jumped a tiny bit out of nervousness at the sound of his name being used with such frigidness. Her back remained facing Hidan and him as she continued on, "I will be waiting upstairs in your room. Try not to keep me waiting, for I have stood more shit than I can stand."

The pyro and zealot didn't dare say a word until she had limped up the stairs and down the hall well out of earshot.

"Holy shit!" Hidan exclaimed in a loud whisper, "where the hell did that come from?!"

"I don't know un." Deidara replied shakily. It was utter silence then, other than the quiet moans of Sasori as he drifted in and out of consciousness from the excruciating pain of Hidan's scythe embedded in his stomach.

"We're just gonna leave him here un?" Sasori heard Deidara whisper.

"Are you actually asking me that? Of course we are, dumbass. If we don't, Ayame's gonna rip my scythe out this bastard's undead carcass and go carving us up like a pumpkin on Halloween."

"I guess so un."

"You better get your ass up there quick, Deidara, or she might rape you."

"Shut up un!" Hidan let out a chuckle.

"Hey man, I'm just saying, I've never seen this side of her. I'd be careful if I were you."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice un." Deidara muttered.

"My pleasure."

The two vampires were continuing their soft chatter, but Sasori didn't catch any of it. The darkness that was unconsciousness filled his ears, eyes, and brain as he slowly slipped into the cold unfeeling pool of the cataleptics.

* * *

**Wow.... Ayame's finally had it, huh? No more taking shit from anybody eh?**

**LOL. "She might rape you." LOL**


	34. Nightmare for the Doctor

**WARNING: CONTAINS STUFF BETWEEN A MINOR AND AN OLDER DUDE! **

* * *

It was an awkward silence between the blonde vampire and the 16-year-old pregnant teenager as they sat on the same bed, side by side.

But silence must be broken by something or another, or Man would've gone insane a long time ago…

"Deidara?"

Deidara didn't jump at the new sound, though his fingers, which he was molding clay with, accidentally clawed into the earthly substance, squishing the head and torso of the bird he was making.

"Y-yes, A-Ayame un?" Ayame placed a hand on his cold cloaked shoulder, and he immediately felt at peace.

"I'm sorry for acting like such an animal back there," she whispered, "I guess I got a little out of control."

Deidara's cerulean blue eyes looked up, "Naw, it was okay. Just scared me a little, but its okay. I mean, he _did_ deserve it, un."

"You think so?"

"Yep, un." Ayame pulled him into a quick hug.

"Thanks." She whispered into his chest. Deidara—slightly awkwardly—patted her on the back.

"Don't mention it, un."

"Well, I better get some sleep, if you don't mind." Deidara waved a nonchalant hand at Ayame, who was already snuggling herself underneath the covers of the bed.

"Sure. Ya need the sleep un." Ayame smiled and closed her eyes.

Deidara crouched onto the bed, the clay on the bedside table, looming over her.

"Ayame?" Ayame didn't open her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell the others when they get back, yeah?" Ayame opened one eye, and Deidara noticed for the first time it was the most beautiful shade of emerald.

"Tell them that Sasori had a little…accident." Deidara tittered a nervous laugh.

"Eheheh. Right un." Ayame laughed too, and then rolled over on her side with her back facing Deidara, and slept.

Deidara went back to his clay, fiddling with it nervously as he sat on the edge of the bed. What should he really tell them? The truth?

"Maybe Hidan should tell 'em," he thought, "I'm not good with words when it comes to things like this. After all, he does have a unique way of describing things…."

---  
**Elsewhere...**

Kabuto tossed and turned in his bed, failing to get a good night's sleep.

_Damn that redhead...Damn him to Hell....Why did he have to show up in my life _now_?..And after all those years of memories...Took me two years to forget, and he just rustles them back into my mind again after a few visits...Damnit..Damnit...Damnit!..._

_A silver-haired boy, about ten years of age, leaned over on his Master's desk to peer into a microscope. He quickly focused in on the slide, then cursed to himself._

_"Damnit." He lifted his gaze long enough to take the slide off of the tray, put it in the pile of the other rejects, and choose another one to inspect._

_The boy needed to work fast. If Sasori knew what he was doing..._

_"Damnit!" Another reject._

_A hand pushed back his silver bangs as he slumped in his chair and glanced out the window. By the looks of things, he had been at it for hours. When he had started this, it had been pitch black out. Now the darkness was fading away, and the sky was getting a lighter shade of blue by the minute._

The boy's name was Kabuto, and he was running out of time...

_Time was of the essence. If he could just find one that successfully drove off the poison within the slide before he got back..._

_"Must. Find. One." he muttered, returning to his undercover work._

_Poison was one of his Master's favorite hobbies. Nothing gave him more joy than to test his newest concoctions on his little kugutsu (as he liked to call the boy) and watch him gasp in pain and writhe on the floor like some kind of snake suffering from a seizure._

_The bespectacled youth shuddered at the memories. That was why Kabuto was wasting his energy staying up late at night into the early morning while his Master was on errands for the Akatsuki... To find a cure to Sasori's toxic "fun" before he took it too far._

_His health was at stake here, too. Not the poisons, no. But Sasori did like to exercise control over him when he misbehaved and it really wasn't the first thing on Kabuto's 'To Do' list._

_"One more slide." He thought. The boy licked his dry lips and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before proceeding._

_Kabuto took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he picked out an unchecked slide from the dwindling pile to his right before discarding the other one to the growing pile to his left._

_Placing it under the microscope, the ten-year-old focused in on the liquid between the two slices of glass._

_His dark eyes widened in surprise. Could it be?_

_Wait...Yes! This was it! This was the one!_

Kabuto bit his lip to prevent a squeal of delight from escaping. Finally!

_A large happy smile broke out on his pale face, and he checked it again, just to be sure that this was the real deal._

_He was not wrong. The purple substance—the poison—was put onto the slide first. Kabuto had experimented with many different herbs and antibiotics he thought would fight off the infectious toxin. After mixing different things together, he added a few droplets to the slide with the dropper pipet. Lastly, he sandwiched the stuff with the other slide, and set them aside to wait until dark._

_This was all done under Sasori's nose. He would kill him if he knew what he was doing._

_During his wait, the little bits of herbs and pills had attacked the toxin with their little antibody-like armies within their cells. The cells grew larger as they slowly consumed the poison and gained dominance within the slide._

_It was the most exciting thing Kabuto had ever seen. Almost better than the SciFi channel on TV!_

_Kabuto snatched the slide from the tray and held it up to the lamp light at the desk with a shaky hand._

No. 18C.

_The slides were categorized 1-18, and the letters A-F marked beside the number. He had just barely made it by three slides._

_He let out a tiny yelp of hurrah, then came to his senses and jumped up. Celebrating for another time, right now he needed to hide the evidence._

_Kabuto dumped the used, rejected slides in a little box, rearranging them so that they stood up like CDs on a rack. Then he opened a lower left drawer by his leg and gently placed the box and the microscope there, and quietly shoved it closed._

_The three unchecked slides were to be saved for later; maybe one of them also fought off the poison._

_Ten-year-old boy looked down at himself. Good, he was already dressed for bed. Some black knee-length shorts and a large grey T-shirt a few shades dark than his hair._

_Kabuto hid the slides under the desk lamp, except the poison-fighter. He laid it delicately in the palm of his hand, staring at it in his chair._

_He held the corners between his thumbs and forefingers and kissed the glass._

_"Thank you, God." he thought, "You don't know how much this means to me."_

_But little did Kabuto know that keeping it out in the open would be a terrible mistake on his behalf._

_Kabuto jumped up, not helping himself. He spun around in crazy circles on the carpeted floor of his Master's bedroom in a fit of happiness. Yes, yes, yes! For once in his life, he called the shots now. He had the power to take the pain of the poison away! He was unstoppable! He was the master now! He would be able to—_

_Kabuto ran into something in his dizzy circling, and strong hands held onto his shoulders. The boy waited for the vertigo to fade away before focusing on the thing through his large, round glasses._

_"Good evening, Kabuto." the voice greeted icily, "Isn't it a little early for you to be up?"_

_Kabuto's hand instinctively clutched the slide._

He gulped as he stepped back.

_"Hello....Master Sasori."_

_Sasori gave him one of his trademark frowns. They complimented his dark-brown-slightly-red-tinted eyes, like a smile does for any other normal person's face. His ruddy hair seemed extra harried-looking tonight (or was it this morning? Kabuto didn't know)._

_He wore a white wife-beater shirt, a pair of long dark olive-bluish tinged parachute pants, and sandals. His clothes were covered by a long dark traveling cloak, which the Master used everytime he went out._

_"...You didn't answer my question, Kabuto."_

_Sasori closed the door behind his back without turning around. He slipped the traveling cloak off his shoulders in a fluid motion, letting it pool around his feet without much care._

_Kabuto couldn't help it; he took another step back from his Master as a reflex. The shedding of the cloak reminded him of a snake shedding its skin and immediately setting its sights on its newest victim._

Sasori was actually eyeing him in that similar manner, too.

_"Did you hear me, boy? Answer your Master." Kabuto swallowed the fear building up in his throat._

_"Yes, I did Master." he said. "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could stay up and wait for you to return." The last bit was a total lie._

_Sasori seemed to have sensed it:_

_"Rubbish." he spat._

_Kabuto tried desperately to keep the lie alive:_

_"It's true!" he insisted, faking a childish stamp of his bare foot._

_Sasori rolled his eyes. They came to rest on the bespectacled youth's clenched hand by his side._

_"What do you have in your hand?" the redhead demanded._

_His little protège's face went blank for a second, his brow furrowing ever so slightly. Sasori could tell the boy was trying to come up with a lie, but he didn't voice what he already knew. Not yet._

"Nothing." he said quickly, retreating the suspicious appendage behind his back.

_Another eye roll. Well, of course it was something, or the little brat wouldn't be acting so oddly._

_"Let me see it."_

_Kabuto took steady steps backward as Sasori took steps of his own towards him; he wasn't really drifting any farther away from the man than when they were standing face-to-face. But he had to get away from him, he had to protect the potential escape from pain that he held in his hand right now._

_Kabuto took one last step backward, and small back hit wall. Oh no. Trapped. With a vampire._

_"Kabuto." Kabuto squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. He didn't like that tone of voice. If he didn't give Sasori what he wanted, he was going to be feeling pain here pretty quick._

_Sasori watched Kabuto sigh. In the back of his head he thought that the kid looked sorta cute when he sighed like that, as if he was giving up. Aww._

Sasori bent down on one knee in front of the silver-haired boy, hand out, palm up, ready to receive the mystery item.

_Kabuto opened his eyes to courteously look into his Master's face, but not directly into his eyes. Instead he focused on his perfect mouth, only his mouth, nothing else._

_"C'mon," Sasori urged, "lemme see. I'm sure it's nothing. I'm just curious, is all."_

_Trying to woo him over with the "I'm Your Friend" voice. An old trick._

_The vampire tried to hide is utter impatience concerning the boy, yet Kabuto saw a flicker a truth behind his eyes as he glanced up at them._

_But he couldn't deny his Master, that would be crazy._

_With a slightly shaking hand, Kabuto produced his cure to Sasori's poison._

_Kabuto saw Sasori's face relax. His mouth even twitched a little for a smile._

"That's all?" Amusing tone. He doesn't suspect anything. So far so good.

_"What was Kabuto so worried about?" the redhead thought as he pinched the thin stuck-together glass rectangles between his thumb and forefinger. "That I might break it or something?"_

_He glanced at the substance in the middle. It was greenish, with purple flecks. Nothing unusual._

_Sasori stood up, running a hand through Kabuto's groomed hair absentmindedly as he did so while staring at the slide with curiosity._

_"So...what is it?"_

_Kabuto, who was enjoying Sasori's petting, suddenly crashed back down to Earth._

_"Um, uh...plant juices." he muttered. Another seemingly hopeless lie._

_"Really? Interesting..." Kabuto risked stealing a glance at his Master's face. The vampire actually seemed convinced by his fib. He actually bought it? Really? This must be his lucky day._

_The hand slid out from between the boy's gray locks._

_"Uh, yeah..." Kabuto attempted a hearty laugh, but it came out as a nervous titter._

_"May I see it?" Sasori was already sitting down at the desk in the chair, flicking on the lamp light._

_Kabuto was standing next to the desk at Sasori's side in shock for a moment, then came back to life the moment his Master slid open the bottom drawer to the left._

_"Uh,wait!" he said, reaching an arm out to stop his Master from retrieving the microscope._

_Sasori looked at him, and Kabuto immediately took the hand off his slightly bulging bicep._

_"What? Do you have something to hide from me, _kugutsu_?" Kabuto looked down to glare at the floor. He hated being teased with that name._ Kugutsu... _Ugh!_

_"No, it's just that...I don't want anyone tampering with my experiments!"_

_Please God, the boy prayed, please give me a little more luck, just this once more..._

_To the ten-year-old's dismay, however, Sasori was not affected by his statement. He gave Kabuto a little laugh-and-brush-off, already turning the knob to focus in on what was almost making the kid faint from anxiety._

_"What, can't I take a peek?"_

_Kabuto's face fell, but Master couldn't see it; his eyes were inspecting the slide. The boy took a step back, slumping on the spot._

_He was dead meat now. No way would Sasori believe they were plant juices. Not after watching the way the molecules and atoms of the poison and antidote reacted to each other—_

_From the sidelines, the poor boy watched as his Master's smile quickly turned into a frown._

_"Hmm..."_

_Kabuto gulped._

_He began to tiptoe backwards to the door. By the time Sasori knew what he was planning on doing, he could be out the door to find somewhere to hide from the vampire._

_"Kabuto."_

_The boy froze._

_Damn! Only a few feet away from the door._

_"Move, legs, move!" His large brain kept screaming at him to run away, to get the hell out of here before Sasori totally ripped him limb from limb._

_But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't._

_Against his will it seemed, Kabuto slowly turned around to face his doom._

_Sasori's upper half was twisted to get a better look at the little liar. He slowly raised a hand and beckoned him forward, and Kabuto had no choice but to obey._

_Like a dog who knew it was going to be beaten for chewing up every pair of slippers in the house, Kabuto meekly shuffled over to his Master's outstretched hand._

Sasori grabbed the first thing in his reach of the boy, which was the shoulder of his shirt. He tugged firmly, sending Kabuto stumbling a little, his forehead almost hitting the edge of the desk as he brought him over to his side.

_"Now, why were you trying to run away, _kugutsu_? Do you have something to hide from me.... like what's on this slide?" Kabuto looked away, trying to focus on anything than what was to his right (which was an angry-looking Sasori) ._

_The hold tightened, and Kabuto could feel Sasori's long nails dig deeply into the skin of shoulder. He bit his lip to prevent from gasping in pain._

_"It's so funny!" Sasori crowed with a dry, sarcastic laugh, "These "plant juices" look and behave exactly like one of my poisons dissolving from one of my own antidotes."_

_Kabuto, who had been trying desperately to pry off Sasori's claw-like hand before his nails completely submerged into his flesh, stopped._

_Sasori retreated his nails from the boy's skin with one clean yank, making him yelp quietly._

The pale, slender hand then came to rest upon Kabuto head. Sasori began slowly scratching the youth's head like a dog with even strokes, raking his sensitive scalp with blood-tipped nails as he leaned back in the chair.

_Kabuto hunched his shoulders to his ears and squinted his eyes to prevent the tears of pain from falling._

_"How do you explain this phenomenon, Kabuto?"_

_He didn't answer the question._

_"Please, Master Sasori." Kabuto begged inside his head, "Please understand....I don't want to take the poisons anymore...."_

_Kabuto could hear the chair creak ever so faintly as Sasori shifted in the chair and leaned in closer to him._

_His upper arms were held with Sasori's iron grip, pinning them to his sides as he turned the boy to face him._

_He opened his eyes and was surprised to find Master's face so close to his: their noses were barely an inch apart._

_Too late he realized that he was drowning in the large dark brown, red-tinted eyes that were Sasori's own. His glasses magnified them so that that was the only thing he could see if he looked right in front of him. Damn his mitosis, damn it to a bloody Hell!_

_"How do you explain this." Sasori quizzed the boy. Kabuto's large dark eyes were glassy, as if he were lost in his. Good, the boy would have no choice but to answer._

_Kabuto licked his lips, which had become suddenly dry, before answering._

_"..A c-coincidence?" he offered._

_"Is that what you think?" Sasori whispered, raising an eyebrow slightly._

_Kabuto hazarded a fibbing nod._

_"Interesting...Do you want to know what I think?" He went on without giving the boy a chance to answer._

_"I think that you, my little _kugutsu_, are performing little experiments on my poison behind my back. That what is on that slide—" he gestured to the microscope on the desk, "—is an attempt to create a cure to my poison._

_But how silly of me to think that." he continued, chuckling in the boy's face rudely, "My own little dimwitted _kugutsu_. The thought of it! He could not possibly think of doing something so complex and challenging. His tiny little brain would never be able to handle it—"_

_"Shut up!" Kabuto pulled away from the vampire. How dare he! Master didn't know anything about anything. He was the smartest kid there was!_

_"I know more about that stuff than you would ever think I would know!" Kabuto jabbed a finger at the cause of this disruption of peace._

_"It was too easy for me!" the boy bragged, "All I had to do was sample some of your poisons and watch how the toxins reacted when I gave them something organic to play with. Then I began experimented with everything I thought would be able to fight off the stuff. I mixed some together, added a little this n' that, and voile! I got it! And it only took me a month to crack it, whereas it took you years and years to perfect, Master."_

_Kabuto stood before Sasori, his arms folded, flashing him a gloating smirk._

Sasori's chin rested against his chest and his hands gripped his knees. His whole body shook, though he was trying to control it.

_Kabuto's smirk promptly fell away._

_What the—? What's going on with him? Was he going to have a seizure? Was he furious at him?_

_Master threw his shaggy, red head back and laughed. Kabuto stared at him with growing uneasiness. Why was he laughing?_

_"Oh-my-God-Kabuto!" he gasped out hysterically._

_This fit of laughter quickly subsided to soft giggles, and then the funniness of the whole situation had died._

_"But seriously," he continued, "this is a serious matter."_

_Sasori stood with a grim expression set on his face._

_"I will not have you shirking your responsibilities as my personal poison sampler. And for your attempts to do just that, you will be severely punished."_

_Kabuto's eyes grew wide behind his glasses. What? No! No, no, no!_

_The vampire's smile had returned at the sight of the boy's reaction, with his white fangs protruding over his lower lip._

_"Oh yes, punished most severely." He giggled._

_Sasori proceeded to take a step forward toward the ten-year-old._

_"Come, my little _kugutsu_." he purred, "I'll make it as quick as possible, if you prefer it that way."_

_Another step, and he crouched down to the boy's eye-level; Kabuto looked absolutely stunned._

_With a slight grunt, he grabbed the boy and held him in his arms as if he were five and not ten years old. Sasori turned to the bed and headed toward it._

_"Oh, come now, Kabuto." Sasori reassured at the sight of the mournful expression on his face._

_The vampire sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed with the boy in his lap,"It will not be so bad."_

_"H-How would you know!?" Kabuto shot at him. His voice was beginning to crack from the stress._

_Sasori lifted the gray shirt over the boy's head before answering, despite the feeble complaints from Kabuto and his tugging down on the hem that the vampire received._

_"Because I know you," Sasori breathed in his ear after discarding the article of clothing on the floor, "and I know your body, and I know you love to be punished."_

_Sasori's hands, which were caressing the boy's chest, found his nipples after a little searching. He rolled the little nubs between his thumb and forefingers while his cold breath fanned the nape of Kabuto's neck._

_He then tweaked the nipples firmly, making Kabuto stiffen._

_"H-Hey! Let go!" Kabuto thrashed about between Sasori's legs, his rump unintentionally grinding against his Master's nether regions._

_"Oh Kabuto..." the redhead groaned lustily into his skin. He inhaled the scent of the boy until he thought his lungs would burst. He smelled so clean and edible, like soap and vanilla. Yum._

_Kabuto ceased his wild escape attempts. Damnit; turning him on wasn't what he had wanted to do!_

_Fortunately, the evil pincher-fingers retreated from the little targets, letting the swollen and bruised nipples recover from their abuse._

_But the hands reached up and plucked the glasses from Kabuto's face, and when anyone did that, the kid freaked out like the world was going to end._

_"GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" Kabuto whirled around and socked his Master in the jaw with his ten-year-old fist. Everything was so blurry, he didn't know how he would be able to make contact, but he actually did._

_Sweet._

_With a slight "Oof!", Sasori's head snapped back, and his cranium hit the headboard of the bed with a large CRACK. He lay sprawled across the bed on his back, eyes closed, unmoving._

_Kabuto's world was still blurry. Where were his glasses?!_

_Squinting so hard the area between his eyebrows began to ache, he searched for the specs._

He found them.

_They were clenched in Sasori's limp hand, it resting on a pillow._

_Kabuto hesitated. Should he go for them? What if he was still conscious?_

_He checked his Master, lifting his head to see over his chest._

_Nope. Still out._

_Kabuto bit his lip, creasing his brow. If things were not as they seemed, the results would be disastrous..._

_He inhaled and exhaled a large breath, and moved. The boy began crawling slowly to the glasses on Sasori's right side, pausing every few milliseconds to make absolute sure he had not woken up._

_Slowly, slowly, slowly, the small fingers descended down to the specs that lay in the unmoving hand. They curled around the cold metal of the bridge of the pair, and he tugged at them gently._

_Sasori's hand tightly clasped around the boy's small wrist. He could hear the frames of the glasses shatter from the immense strength of the vampire._

_Shards of the glass bit into his pale wrist as the hold tightened even more. Kabuto's scream was immediately muffled from the other hand that clapped over his mouth._

_He thrashed around violently as Sasori held him down on the bed, his back hitting the mattress so hard the two bounced gently in the air, and a soft groaning of protest met their ears as the bed creaked under the weight._

_"Brat." A voice hissed in his ear, "I'm gonna make your ass so sore you won't be able to sit down for a month."_

_Kabuto gulped, then bit the palm of Sasori's hand._

_Sasori let out a hiss and immediately let go, giving Kabuto a momentary sense of relief..._

_SLAP._

_The boy fell back, but the force made him backward somersault over the foot of the bed and land on the floor head-first._

_Kabuto whimpered and clutched his limp wrist, which had ruby red riversrunning down his forearm that formed into little lakes on the carpet._

_After Sasori made absolutely sure that the large bite didn't break any skin, he examined himself._

_Glass bits lay scattered on his pants legs, glittering when looked at at different angles. The wire frame that held the two lenses together lay crushed on the bed next to him like a piece of twisted black pipe cleaner used for arts and crafts._

_The vampire swiped the glass off the bed into his hand and threw it into the trash, receiving no major cuts from the cleaning in the process._

_He tilted his head back slightly and sniffed the air._

_Blood._

_Sasori licked his lips. He was feeling a little famished about now._

_His sensitive ears caught the sound of pained whimpers of the boy. The redhead leaned over the foot of the bed to find Kabuto curled up on the floor, covered in blood._

_"C'mere, little Kabuto," Sasori cooed to his little man, honey dripping from his voice, "let me clean you up."_

_Kabuto felt his body be lifted be lifted into the air, and he was once again lying in his Master's lap. He clutched his bleeding wrist protectively, and immediately groaned between unseparated lips as a sharp pain shot through his arm._

_"There there, dear kugutsu," a voice from above soothed, "I'll make you feel as good as new."_

_Before Kabuto could react to what Sasori had just said, the vampire acted. He gently laid the boy down on the bed and crouched over him, his hands on either side of his head and his knees on both sides of his small legs._

_The vampire bent low to Kabuto's navel, which was currently smeared with the blood from his arm._

_Kabuto looked past his chest down at Sasori. What in the hell was he doing? All he could see was a fuzzy red smear, which was obviously his Master's red hair blocking his view; he could also feel warm breath near his belly button._

_Sasori pressed his tongue to the blood-spotted tummy of the boy, earning a sharp intake of breath from his little protégé._

_He happily began running the warm, wet organ over the boy's navel, dipping into the little crater of his belly button to lick up every last drop of blood he could find there._

_Kabuto began tossing and turning all the while. He didn't like this! It felt too...weird. Normal people didn't act like Sasori was right now._

_At least...not any normal people he knew..._

_Farther and farther up the vampire journeyed until he reached Kabuto's breastplate. It too was smeared with blood, for the boy had held the bleeding appendage to his chest not even a few minutes ago._

_Kabuto tried to sit up, to wriggle out from underneath his Master, but Sasori firmly held him down, pinning him to the mattress firmly by the shoulders._

_"Get off of me!" Kabuto screamed at the vampire angrily._

_Sasori paid the boy no mind, for he had discovered something to play with._

_A nipple he had once squeezed showed no signs of pertness . Well! He'd have to fix that, now won't he?_

_"I said—aah!" Kabuto squeezed his blurry eyes shut as Sasori began playing with the little nub, sucking on it and clenching it harshly between his white teeth._

_He did the same thing to the other one before moving even higher up the boy's body to the whole collar part of the neck._

_Kabuto instinctively turned his head to the side to breathe from the brief assault on his nipples. Unfortunately, this gave the redhead a large opening to continue his "punishment"._

_With the utter swiftness and skills of a champ, Sasori latched onto different areas of his kugutsu's collarbone and neck, sucking roughly like a vacuum on high._

_Kabuto writhed even more from underneath, arching his back so that their clothed members unintentionally touched. Sasori's hand guided its way down where the slight grinding was taking place, sliding between themselves._

_He unzipped his pants, grabbing the boy's manhood teasingly in the process, as well as his own._

_Kabuto felt his nether regions turn as hard as a rock by a few short seconds of groping by the older man. Great, just great. He was turned on. Thanks a lot, Sasori!_

_Without warning, sharp teeth submerged themselves into his scrawny little neck. Kabuto's eyes shot open and enlarged twice their normal size in surprise. He inhaled deeply to let out a scream, but all his Master could hear was a soft squeak._

_Sasori chuckled against the boy's throat, and began concentrating on feeding. He slowly leeched the lifeblood out of the boy, but made extra sure not to take too much. Funnily enough, pacing yourself to take only a little blood takes a little bit longer than drinking the normal amount for the average vampire to be fully satiated._

_After drinking five teaspoons of Kabuto's blood, Sasori gently retracted his fangs from his neck. He kissed the bite lovingly, making the boy moan appreciatively._

_"Now do you want it?" Sasori whispered into his ear._

_Kabuto knew he was going to regret this in the afternoon, but he nodded anyways._

_"Good boy." he purred, smooching the place below the lobe of his ear in appreciation._

_By now, Sasori had kicked off his pants; he pulled his little kugutsu up into a sitting position. He noticed his grey hair was still tied back in a ponytail. Why didn't catch that before?_

_"There we go." Sasori said casually as he pulled the tie from behind the boy's head. He ruffled the hair teasingly, like a father does to their sport of a son._

_Sasori leaned back on the pillows at the head of the bed. He seemed to be relaxing even, as if the two were finished with—whatever he had been doing with the boy._

_Kabuto sat cross-legged at the foot of the bed, biting his lip. Was that it? He had agreed that he "wanted it now". Was he going to receive it at all? Plus, something had to be done about his wrist._

_The blood was still flowing from the wounds, and the glass bits were still lodged inside them; and that was something to cause worry for anyone._

_"Master S-Sasori?" Sasori's eyes, which had been closed, opened and focused on Kabuto at the sound of his name._

_"Yes?"_

_He held up his injured wrist._

_"What about it?" Sasori watched as Kabuto's brow furrowed and his expression turn into a mixture of confusion, bewilderment, and frustration._

_"Could you m-make it...as good as n-new?" Kabuto watched as Sasori's broke into a small smile._

_"Of course. Come here." Kabuto shuffled on his knees to the vampire's arms._

_"We can't have this getting infected, now can we?" Sasori asked as he cradled the wrist in his hands gently._

_Kabuto shook his head. He felt like half his age, answering these childish questions and doing everything Sasori asked with such naiveté. Whatever._

_Not taking his eyes off his kugutsu, Sasori brought the limp wrist to his lips and began blowing on the wounds. It stung, but Kabuto didn't immediately pull back. He was probably just getting warmed up._

Kabuto was right. The vampire then set forth cleaning the wound and purging it of any bits of broken glass lodged in the bloody skin.

_Using his saliva, Sasori began cleaning the cuts of any blood while using his tongue to probe around for the glass. Once he located a tiny bit, his orthodontically correct teeth pinched and nibbled it until the tiny piece was extracted from its location. Lastly, he coated it with the saliva again to seal and heal the wrist._

_"There—all better now?" Kabuto took his arm back, testing it out. No major pain anymore, just a dull burning that was slowly ebbing away as Sasori spoke._

_"Yes. T-Thank you, Master."_

_Kabuto found Sasori to be very close to him all of a sudden, making him feel nervous for some unknown reason._

_"You are very welcome."_

_Kabuto could smell his sweet breath, so close he was to him. It smelled like....well, sweet things. Things a kid would easily be enticed by, and do anything for just a taste of it._

_But the scent was a tool vampires used to draw their prey closer, so Kabuto didn't immediately react to the aromatic bait._

_Kabuto blinked in surprise when his Master began speaking again:_

_"I think...since I did you a favor..and I could've let you suffer, mind you...I think..that you should do me one..." He leaned in and licked a smudge of blood he had missed off of Kabuto's pale cheek._

_"I-I d-don't u-un-underst-stand." the boy stuttered quickly, seeming to be embarrassed by this kind of physical contact by his Master. He would get used to it in a few short moments..._

_"That is perfectly alright, _kugutsu_." Sasori murmured to his cheek, his fingers slowly walking up Kabuto's legs to the crotch of his shorts, unnoticed by the boy right away._

_"You will soon." His hand grabbed the bulge in between Kabuto's legs and squeezed with a strong vampire grip._

_The boy gasped, and flung his arms around Sasori's neck, and then buried his face into the man's neck._

_Kabuto was now on his knees and in the vampire's lap, aiming his hips towards the hand that clutched the sensitive area so teasingly in the palm of his hand._

_Sasori quickly set to work on the boy's shorts, which were pretty easy to dispose of. Looking down over Kabuto's shoulder which he rested his chin on, he peered over the cliff and smiled at the sight of two round fleshy orbs that revealed themselves as he also slid the underwear down to the boy's cocked knees._

_An arm wrapped around Kabuto's waist, and a hand rested against his buttocks, groping the large cheeks roughly, making the boy squeak._

_Sasori's other hand rested against the back of the boy's gray head, and began softly stroking._

_"Are you ready for your punishment, my _kugutsu_?" The boy shook his head, but Sasori had learned a long time ago that Kabuto meant "yes" to this question always, even when he said "no"._

_Sasori laid him down one last time on the bed, and quickly slipped off everything left clothing his pale, muscular body._

_Kabuto stared up at his naked Master, waiting for his punishment. He felt his legs be parted and lifted slightly for better access to his entrance._

Something large and hard prodded against there, threatening to enter without any consent. Sasori leaned in over him.

_"I am ready, boy. Are you?" Kabuto shut his eyes so hard that it made him dizzy, but nodded._

_"Do it." he whispered._

_Sasori grunted, and then entered._

_Kabuto screamed as Master invaded his inner sanctum with his long, probing member, giving him no mercy as he thrust quick and hard._

_"You-deserve-this-boy!" Sasori grunted between gritted teeth as he held the naughty slave down by the hips, slamming harder into him._

_"No-one-goes-behind-my-back!" Kabuto felt his own, smaller member be tugged on by a cold hard hand, and it was now beginning to be pumped as mercilessly as Sasori pumped his inside of him._

_Faster and faster it all went, the hand, the tool, the hand, the tool..._

_Kabuto jerked upwards, and his eyes saw white shooting out like a star in the night sky. It splashed against Sasori's marble chest, coating the redheaded vampire with his seed._

_He smirked at the job well done, and continued pounding into the boy, slower this time, staring down at his limp form with a gloating expression on his face._

_At last, with a satisfied groan, he came too. His sperm filled the boy's bloody hole, dripping out from overflowing inside._

_Once he had stored this mental picture inside his head for safekeeping, the vampire pulled himself out._

_"Aah..." The two panted as they lay on the bed side-by-side. Sasori wrapped a weary arm around Kabuto, letting the boy rest on it like a pillow._

_Kabuto winced and sniffled as the muscle-ripping pain settled in his bum. Ow. Ow.. Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_

_Sasori took notice of his _kugutsu's_ current suffering and tried to cheer him up:_

_"You made your Master very proud; you accepted my punishment without a single complaint. You were such a good boy."_

_Kabuto didn't answer Sasori's flattering praises. He was too tired and just wanted to take a nap...._

_"A nap would be appropriate, I think."_

_Sasori curled up on the bed next to Kabuto, as if he were the younger of the two. He held him against his chest like a doll, and stroked his head again._

_"Sleep well, _kugutsu_," Sasori whispered in a surprisingly cheerful voice, "sleep well...."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 32. Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. Maybe there will be a part 2 or something to this chapter, or maybe it'll just be 33. I'm at a minor roadblock for it. If only I could skip to 36 or something, where more important stuff will happen YAY SPOILERS!**


	35. The Great Debate

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time! I hope there are people still out there who'll read this chapter!**

**Inspired by a writers' block. Didn't know how to progress the story,** **but in the end, this chapter did its job.**

**Took me two days to write, whereas the others took a couple weeks.**

**I hope I can get this show on the road!!**

**Enjoy.**

**Yo.**

* * *

"Dude, you're so wrong!"

These were the same words thrown back in the same angry fashion for over half an hour now, at the same vampire, the thrower defending their side of the same subject, and the other his.

It was a very intense battle of wits, one that required every bit of shrewdness and reasoning that both Kisame and Zetsu both had within their power of being immortal.

A very intense battle of wits, indeed...

One that could crack the code of life itself....

"I'm telling you Zetsu! Spiderman. Kicks. Batman's. Ass."

Or not.

"No **freakin'** way." The green-haired vampire shook his head as he said this.

The two vampires were walking down a dark and deserted street, their only light being the lit street lamps on every corner of the blocks and a few in-between that.

After spending the night feeding—from strippers, no less—Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, and Itachi were now heading back to the mansion before daylight so they wouldn't be noticed by early risers.

Pein and Konan had hailed a cab, but the others had decided to walk, to enjoy the cool fading night while it lasted.

"How can you say that?! Spiderman rules!"

"Well...**Batman has armor. Spiderman's attacks would prove ineffective.**"

"Yes, but Batman doesn't even have any _real_powers! What kind of superhero doesn't have their own powers?"

"Apparently Batman."

Name one reason Spiderman could defeat Batman, Kisame."

"Okay... Spiderman has his spidey sense, so that would leave the element of surprise useless for Batman, plus all his explosive equipment would be detected by mah man Spidey before they ever went off."

"**So?** Batman is a genius, he could figure a way to beat him without the explosives and the boomerangs and all that stuff he has."

"Really? How?"

Zetsu stopped suddenly, his face screwed up in a thinking pout twisted with pain trying to come up with an idea.

"I give up." he admitted after awhile.

The two resumed walking.

"HEY, YOU GUYS!"

The two vampires paused once more and glanced behind their shoulders.

Tobi was flying across the pavement towards them; being half-vampire and not reaching full potential, the man-child was not as fast as the others, but still could reach high speeds if he put his mind to it.

"ZETSU! KISAME! Wait up!"

Casually the two stepped out of the way of the black and orange blur that quickly became larger and larger as it sped closer.

"Uh-oh...AAAAAHHH!!"

CRASH.

**"Tobi, you're going to wake up the whole city!"** Zetsu hissed.

Tobi groaned.

He was sitting in a overturned trashcan, covered in garbage.

The masked Akatsuki member tried to wriggle free, but his bum was stuck in the waste receptacle pretty well.

Tobi became excited when his eyes landed on his fellow comrades' feet inches from his swirly face.

"Oh! Guys! Can you help Tobi out of here?" He wiggled around a little for emphasis on his predicament.

Kisame faked a pondering face.

"Hmm... I don't know, should we Zetsu?"

"I have no idea. It's a hard decision."

"C'mon guys, it's not funny!" Tobi whined.

**"It's looks pretty funny from up here."**Zetsu turned to his comrade, the one not in the trashcan.

"So I can't think of any way that Batman could sneak up on Spiderman, so what? Batman is still stronger than Spiderman."

"What makes you sure about that?"

"Batman wears armor, remember? And jumping around in the city with armor on is no easy task."

"Hey, you guys are talking about superheroes?"

Kisame and Zetsu looked down again to find that Tobi had returned to his previous excited state; he seemed to have forgotten that he was lying on the sidewalk with his rear end stuck in the trashcan.

"I love Spiderman!" Tobi said, writhing on the ground in his usual giddy excitement.

Kisame gave Zetsu a cheeky—not to mention toothy—smile.

"Ha! Your partner likes my superhero more!"

"Tobi! **You're not supposed to favor the enemy!"** Zetsu hissed.

Tobi looked up at him with an apologetic expression behind the orange swirly mask, no doubt.

"Sorry, Zetsu! But Spiderman can shoot webs!"

And to prove his point, Tobi adjusted his fingers of one gloved hand and flicked his wrist at the nearest lamppost, making hissing sounds.

"Oh brother..." his partner muttered, while Kisame was busy laughing raucously.

"Kisame, hush, you'll wake the neighbors."

The man with tinted blue skin stopped laughing almost at once; the sound of his partner's voice behind him could make anyone stop what they were doing at the moment.

He turned to find Itachi standing boredly behind him.

"Hey Itachi!" Tobi called from foot level, "we were just talking about superheroes, and how Spiderman kicks Batman's butt!"

"Yes, I heard."

The Uchiha stepped to the masked man stuck in the waste disposal basket.

"Mind giving me a hand?"

"Uhh, yeah sure." Kisame answered. He gave a nod to Zetsu, silently motioning him to aid in the rescue of Tobi's bum from the dreaded trashcan.

They managed Tobi up, which was a little difficult; in the end he had to be hunched over with the basket, giving the impression that he was imitating a turtle of some sort.

Zetsu placed his hands on either side of the can, and Kisame and Itachi had an arm and shoulder of Tobi's each.

"On three, pull." Itachi instructed. "One. Two. Three!!"

A few harsh tugs on both sides, and Tobi was free.

He landed on Kisame, for Itachi had smartly stepped out of the way just in time.

"Tobi, get off of me!" Kisame pushed the childish man off roughly.

Tobi fell on his butt in front of Kisame, giggling amiably whilst shaking the empty wrappers and such from his hair that he had acquired in the previous crash.

"Yay! Tobi is reunited with his butt once again!" He stood up and twisted his head around to get a good look at his buttocks; he began to pat his butt fondly with both hands, much like a beloved dog of some sorts.

"Such a good bottom I have..."

Kisame stared at Tobi with a freaked-out expression on his face.

"Wo-ow...."

"**I know."** Zetsu agreed at his side.

"If you three are finished with your shenanigans."

The previously named vampires looked to Itachi, standing on the sidelines wearing a slightly annoyed and impatient expression.

"It's almost daylight. We have to get home. Now."

It was true. The tall run-down apartment buildings in the current section of the city they resided in were now set against a periwinkle sky, which was a dozen shades lighter than just a few minutes ago.

"Hey guys? Do you want to know who my favoritest superhero is?" Tobi was skipping behind the three, more mature vampires, who were busy hurrying along the soon-to-be-filled-with-humans sidewalk.

Kisame sighed. Oh boy.

"I suppose so."

"Guess!" Itachi turned his head, for he heard Tobi stop.

"Tobi, we don't have time for this!" the Uchiha scolded. "Get moving!"

Tobi folded his arms, clearly not intending to move any time soon.

"Not until you guess my favoritest superhero!" he whined.

"Oh God.

"I dunno... Spiderman?" Itachi guessed, remembering that stupid debate his comrades had awhile back.

Tobi giggled irritatingly behind his mask.

"Nope! This one's better than Spiderman!"

Itachi sighed in a tired, defeated sort of way. He needed to take a nap, find some peace away from all these idiots.

"Kisame, Zetsu, you take care of this one. I need to get back home."

"Itachi, wait—!" But he was already gone.

Both two remaining true vampires sighed.

_Damn._

Warily, they mustered up every comic book hero they could think of.

"Is it Superman?"

"No!"

**"The Green Lantern?**"

"In your dreams!"

"Hmm... Is it Wolverine?"

"Nopety nope!"

And so it continued for at least eight more minutes.

"Damnit Tobi!" Zetsu cursed, **"Just tell us your favorite superhero!!**"

Tobi was silent for a moment, enjoying the fact that he had stumped his friends, and yet not realizing the fact that he was about to be strangled in the next few seconds if he didn't answer; the masked man-boy finally spoke.

"Okay! My favoritest superhero is....."

Despite themselves, Kisame and Zetsu leaned in. What superhero had they not named? They had named them all, right? This was gonna be good!

"Barney!"

Kisame stumbled back, as if punched. "What the hell! Barney the Dinosaur? Zetsu, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR PARTNER?!"

**"I have been trying to figure that out for years!"** the plant appreciator howled, his head in his black and white hands.

"Yeah! Barney rules!" Tobi began dancing in a circle, chanting "Bar-ney! Bar-ney! Bar-ney!" to himself.

"Barney the Dinosaur is not a superhero!" Kisame was itching to strangle this little twerp. How dare he consider that stupid, overgrown purple freak a hero of any sorts? It was just plain wrong!

But the anger died down, leaving Kisame and Zetsu with a feeling of hopelessness and remorse.

"I need to get out of here."

"Yeah, me too."

"Bar-ney! Bar-ney! Bar—hey guys, where' ya going!"

And so begun the chase of the masked man-boy after the two true remaining vampires on the block....

"Oh my...**What the hell happened here?"**

The same words were running through Kisame and Itachi's minds too.

"Hey guys! Why are you so fucking late? You missed out on a good fight!"

"Hidan..." Kisame said slowly, "Why is your scythe in Sasori's stomach?"

Hidan snorted, as if it was obvious. "Because, the fucking prick tried to kill his only son. If you ask me, that pretty fucking—"

"Hey guys! I finally caught up to ya!" Tobi rushed into the mansion, slamming the doors behind him.

Sasori groaned, his eyelids fluttering open; but only the whites were to be shown. He was still knocked out.

"Woah...What happened?"

"Tobi, you're pretty fucking slow. Sasori. Tried. To. Kill. The. Baby."

Tobi gasped, his hands flying up to wear his mouth would be behind the mask.

"What? You mean my unborn nephew? Nooo!"

"Believe, Swirly Face." Hidan sneered in Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu's direction now.

"So? Are you gonna just stand there, mouth agape, or are you going to help me move him?" The Jashinist kicked Sasori's head with his bare foot to make a point.

Both Kisame and Zetsu blinked simultaneously. Itachi didn't blink at all.

"Right."

"Just so I'm sure," Kisame gasped out as both he and Zetsu were forced to heave Sasori's limp body to the infirmary, while Itachi merely stood on the sidelines, and Tobi chattered animatedly with Hidan about the superpowers that Barney possessed, "we both agree:

One: Barney is not a superhero.

Two: Tobi doesn't know anything about superheroes. And

Three: Spiderman kicks Batman's ass."

"Yes, yes, **and fine."**

* * *

**Did you love it?**

**Again, had a writers' block, but then somehow I got an idea on debating about superheroes.**

**I asked my stepdad who would win, Spiderman or Batman--discreetly trying to get ideas out of him for this chapter--and he said Batman "because he has armor".**

**And that's where Zetsu's point of view comes in.**

**Spiderman is my favoritest superhero. I was spidergirl/spiderman when I was 5 years old for Halloween, and I always watched the cartoon when I was a kid (1995 version) .**

**My favorite supervillian was DOC OC just because of how he looked n stuff. My favorite episodes are whenever he loses his powers and the bad guys capture him and find out its Peter Parker under the mask, but they don't really believe its him being Spiderman. So they use Peter to lure spiderman, though they're too foolish to realize Peter** is **Spiderman.**

Yeah. GOOD TIMES.

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!! Just so I know I haven't lost my touch with this story and there are still lovers of this fanfiction!!


	36. CHAPTER 33 DAMN!

**I AM SO SORRY! SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO... (goes on for 10 minutes...make that 20..) SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I deeply apologize. I have been so cruel to my readers, if I have any left T.T**

**If you have not deserted me, then I am deeply in your debt an undeserving as a fanfiction writer...**

**But while I grovel at your knees, begging for forgiveness, would you perhaps read this chapter? ^.^;**

**A thousand thank yous to all those who are still holding on...**

* * *

"Oh my God, how could this have happened? I had no idea Sasori would even do this—this is very serious, Pein….Pein?"

The pierced vampire didn't acknowledge his partner's words, but remained fixated at the sight of one of his fellow blood-drinkers in a most unpleasant position, to say the least.

His grey-ringed eyes remained emotionless as he studied Hidan's three-bladed scythe lodged into Sasori's torso; the shredded gray tank he wore was slashed by the weapon, with his vampire blood blossoming dark splotches on the top and the even redder razors.

The burgundy haired man was sprawled on the operating table in the makeshift medic room, where Kakuzu usually dwelled for hours on end—if he were here and not still doing business in Russia that is.

Pein could very easily see that he seemed to be in great pain, judging by the way Sasori's eyelids were buzzing beneath the closed lids, and the agonized grunts that issued from between closed lips.

The leader of the cluster of vampires—and mate to his mortal lady— straightened himself, and turned to the owner of the weapon now firmly planted in one of his comrades' chest.

"Please tell me again, Hidan: What happened?"

The loyal worshiper of the evil god Jashin sighed irritably.

"Okay, but I'm telling you _one_ more fucking time, and that's it. _I'm done._"

"Yes, yes, I understand."

Hidan took a deep breath, closed his lavender eyes, and then opened them again, with a grimace on his face. He leaned casually on one side, with his hand resting on the table near Sasori's unconscious head.

"'Kay, me and Dei-Dei—"

he paused to flash Deidara a cheeky grin. Deidara glared silently at him,

"—were just coming back home after the night out, y'know? And when I opened the big-ass doors, I immediately smelled blood. I was thinking '_unless some dumbass robber cut himself on some knife or some shit, the only two here are—oh shit,_ I said—' "

Hidan was changing his voice, switching from memory to his own account, as if he had heard it on TV or read it in a book, and was imitating the characters' voices for the audience's amusement.

It was something that was hilarious, yet…not at the same time.

"—Hidan," Pein interrupted, "please hurry, I just want a summary, not the details of your jumbled mind."

Deidara barked a laugh at this, making it as obvious as possible that he supported in the poking of fun at the Jashinist, however minor and subtle it may have been.

Hidan quickly flashed the bomber the bird, and made a face at leader. It was an odd face, kind of like pain, defiance, and annoyance rolled into one.

"Shut the hell, up! I'll get to it when I get to it, okay?"

Other than swearing and supreme devotion powers, Hidan was known for his ability to whine and act like a bitchy teenage girl.

An angry snort, and the zealot resumed his retelling of the night's events.

"Okay! Anyways, I realized that Sasori and Ayame were the only two in the house, so I ran up the stairs and what do I find?"

He paused for dramatic effect, but it was cut short by Pein's single-handed move-on-with-it gesture.

"Jashin's sake, you never let me roll out my insane story-telling abilities, do ya? I hate you, Pein, I really do."

"Just get on with it, damnit!"

The words were not spoken impatiently, but coldly and with authority. Hidan finally got the message through that thick skull of his.

"Okay, okay, jeez don't have a fuckin' cow. Long story short! Me and blondie ran upstairs to find Sasori leaning over Ayame in the hallway all rapist-like, and sucking the blood out of her like the heathen leech that he is."

"What is so wrong with that?" Konan asked. "Ayame is Sasori's food source, you know that."

Hidan turned his violet eyes to Konan, now suddenly serious, all traces of humor removed from his face. A sneer filled with disgust replaced all jokes. He was good at making those kids of faces.

"Cuz he was tryin' to end the life of our precious unborn nephew, that's why."

Konan's eyebrows lifted themselves in surprise. She gripped her hands into Pein's cloak. His head was bowed slightly, eyes closed, contemplating something.

"Pein..!" she whispered in his ear. "Sasori—"

"Yes, I know."

"What should we do?"

"First, we shall wake him and ask why he carried out his deed."

"Oh we don't need to do that." Hidan was kneeling now, balancing his head with his hand on the table, gazing at Sasori's head with disgust and disinterest.

"Why ever not?"

"He told me."

"Told you?" Konan asked, obviously confused, "Why would he tell you?"

"Cuz he wanted to, I guess."

Pein's eyes leveled with Hidan's, and he surveyed the albino, as if sizing him up and his claim. "Explain to me why Sasori committed this crime."

Hidan puffed his chest out and met Leader's stare, silently conveying that he was not spouting shit, like he was known for on other occasions.

"He said that Ayame would give birth to a monster," a flat tone of voice issued from Hidan's lips, and his eyes lowered themselves on Sasori's doll-like face, "that a half-human, half-vampire child would be the end of us all. Frankly, I don't know what the hell he was talking about. I mean, hybrids like those exist all over the world, don't they?"

Hidan returned his gaze to Pein's, and he saw that those violet eyes held traces of worry, confusion, anger, and empathy. Empathy for what? Ayame? The fetus?

"Yes, mortal women much like Ayame have been in this situation before. But there are many cases where the fetus grew out of control by its insatiable thirst for human blood. It's very hard to balance both a mortal and a vampiric lifestyle in one person. Sometimes things happen... It would be easier if the child was a pure immortal or a pure human being, but since it isn't, Sasori must've known that the risks for the child to be born a ravenous monstrosity were significantly high and set out to prevent future turmoil. " All this spoken gravely, like always. It made Hidan angry. Why couldn't this bastard feel for once, for Jashin's sake?

"Who cares about that! The point is, Sasori tried to freakin' kill the kid! He could've seriously hurt Ayame! She's all shook up about it! We need to hang his ass up to dry!"

Deidara glanced uneasily at Hidan. He was becoming so worked up. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu were with Ayame in his room, guarding her, examining her, and comforting her. Surely by now Ayame would have come down from her high cliff of fear and hysteria.

He was not the only one troubled. Konan shifted uneasily, clutching her love's coat with fine, manicured nails that threatened to break from the pressure. This was becoming a little too much.

Hidan was leaning forward on the table, jabbing his finger at Pein, enunciating certain words. Pein's emotional façade was receding on his face slightly; the uncouth zealot was beginning to unravel the calm, collected coven head that he was.

He stepped out of Konan's grasp, meeting Hidan at the opposite end of the counter where Sasori lay undisturbed.

"I understand your concern Hidan," each word was spoken evenly with its own power, though the impact was becoming more effective, " but you must understand that while Sasori's actions were unorthodox, we must consider the fact that he was putting this coven's best interests first."

"Like HELL he was! Why are you taking that bastard's side?

All this shouting, all this arguing, all these emotions…

Konan blinked back tears. Remembering at one point when—

"_Konan…the thing is a mistake.. I'm only doing this because I love you.."_

"_Pein.. please no, please…she'll be a good baby, I promise.."_

_A soft kiss on her lips, then her forehead. _

"_Konan…"_

"_No..please.. I've worked so hard—we've worked so hard.. please.."_

"_Konan."_

"_Give me back my baby! Pein! PEIN!" A scream. A scream the blue-haired woman realized was her own._

_Despair._

_Heart ache_

_Agony._

_Melancholy._

For the love of a child.

"Both of you SHUT UP!"

The two vampires' heads snapped to her, at full attention, clearly shocked. Deidara flinched at her harsh words, and looked to the floor. This was getting to be a little too chaotic for the bomber's tastes..

Konan wiped a stray tear from her eye. She had to be strong. Had to prove to Pein that she was still not hung up about that incident all those years ago…

Intelligent, serious, blue eyes bore into gray-ringed, wise, weary ones. He knew what she was thinking. Always knew. Time to make him face facts: You can't rule by logic and reason alone. This one time has to be governed by emotion, and that was where she came in.

"Enough of this. Sasori is the least of our worries. Our top priority is seeing to the safety of Ayame and the baby."

"That's what I've been trying to tell this asshole!"

"I know. Pein, we'll deal with Sasori later. Right now, we must see to it that his assault did not trigger lasting damage."

"Konan—"

She turned her back to him. Time to get out of here before he caught her with that knowing stare, the one that made her break down and cry every time on the spot. Damn him.

"Deidara." The blond stood to full attention, gazing warily at the suddenly serious mortal. Women are scary and confusing things.

"Uh, y-yes, Konan?"

"Ayame is currently residing in your room, yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good. I want you and Hidan to secure Sasori so that he does not run off should he awaken."

"Okay."

"All righty then! Let's tie this bitch up!"

"Pein, help them."

The vampire was about to say something, but she was out the door before even one word was on his lips.

"Oh no! My poor nephew! That Sasori is a big meanie!" Tobi sobbed into Ayame's belly, completely disregarding all boundaries.

"Tobi, off!" Kisame jerked the masked half-vampire off the pregnant teen by his scarf.

"How do you feel?" Itachi asked.

Ayame sat up, turning her head to the always passive, always calm vampire sitting on a chair next to her. His red eyes bore into hers, seeming to attempt to answer the question for her without any assistance on her part.

"I'm fine now. I think the baby's okay…." She rubbed her belly, "..I can feel it. He's still alive."

"On another note." This was Zetsu, on her other side. "What are you going to name it? I was thinking of Jimmy, **or maybe Pork chop**."

"Noo!" Tobi wailed, jumping up and down in a fit, "I don't want my nephew to be named after meat! He's not a snack for you to eat, Zetsu! Nooo!"

The swirly-masked man-child began to beat his fists at the much taller, more heavy set, monochromatic vampire, who watched, bemused.

Kisame groaned. "Great, now you set him off! Way to go, Zetsu!"

"Yes, not one of your brightest ideas." Itachi agreed.

"Hey, I didn't know. **Of course we did. **What do you mean _we_? I had no idea you were going to say that. **Sure you did**. No I didn't. **Yeah, you did. **No I DIDN'T!" And now began a split personality fight, uncommon, but not unheard of from Zetsu.

"Putting that aside, are you sure you're all right?" Itachi asked smoothly. "No pains? Nothing troubling you? Sudden blood loss like that has been known to trigger early contractions."

Ayame forced a smile.

"No no, really, I'm fine."

Itachi merely shrugged, as if there was nothing more he could do at this moment, and exited the chair. He strode past Zetsu, Kisame, and Tobi, who were making a ruckus with their petty skirmish.

"I'm going to the library." Was all he said before leaving Deidara's room.

Konan had been standing in the back, silent and unnoticed until now.

She immediately rushed to Ayame's side and took up Itachi's empty seat. She fixed her blue eyes on Ayame's green ones, trying her hardest to look deep inside the teen's soul.

At the same time, Tobi, Zetsu, and Kisame were bickering amongst themselves quietly.

"Are you kidding me? That's a stupid name!" Was Kisame's loud whisper.

Tobi hopped on one foot in agitation, trying to meet Kisame's height.

"NUH-UH!"

"Tobi, shut up!"

"But Tobius Junior is a great name! I thought of it myself!"

"**Which is why the name sucks ass!"**

"At least it's better than Pork chop!"

"**Hey, that hurt!"**

Tobi put up a gloved hand in Zetsu's face, sassy-like.

"Talk to the hand 'cuz the face don't wanna hear it, girlfriend!"

Ayame giggled. She could just imagine Tobi pouting behind his mask.

"Tobi, you're so immature!"

"You're the one who's immature!" Kisame shouted back.

"YOU'RE ALL IMMATURE! NOW SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL OUT!" Ayame jumped at Konan screaming. Took the wind out of her lungs, it did, and she hadn't even been hit or anything.

The two "immature" vampires and one "immature" vampire-in-training quietly and sheepishly slunk out of the room.

Tobi was the last to exit, and paused at the door, holding the door knob.

"Tobi still thinks Tobius Junior is a great name. Think about it, will you Ayame?"

Ayame waved at him.

"I will, Tobi."

She could hear him giggle, no doubt smiling behind his mask as he slowly closed the door.

After waiting several moments, Konan turned back to Ayame.

"Well, now we're alone." She said this as if she had nothing to do with it, as if them leaving was all on their part, not her screaming at them "to get the hell out."

"Yes, I guess we are..." Both women preoccupied themselves with staring into space, avoiding eye contact with each other.

Awkward silence.

"Uh, Ayame..."

"Hm?" Her jade eyes met cold ice blue ones.

Konan paused, then continued.

"Why do you think..Sasori did what he did?"

The color left the girl's face. She began to wring her hands, looking down at them as she watched their progress.

"..I don't know." she whispered softly, "I think he said something about it—him-being a mistake..."

Konan took the teen's hands in her own, cool ones. Nurse's hands holding a patient's. But the patient remained a trained eye on her blanket.

"Ayame, dearest, look at me."

Hesitantly, the pregnant girl shifted her green gaze to her fellow mortal.

"I'm sorry that the love of your life does not want to be involved with your son, but I want you to know, we, the Akatsuki, are here for you."

Ayame gave her a sad, quizzical look. "Are you? Are you guys all really?"

"Well..Pein is having second thoughts..."

"Why, is he on Sasori's side, too?" She wrenched her hands out of Konan's grasp and fisted the blanket until her fingers turned white with rage.

Ayame then stared at the opposite wall, fuming silently, like all adolescents like her are good at doing.

Konan was taken aback. Her mouth was half open in shock. But then a smile sympathetic smile showed up on her lips. A mother's love for her child shows no boundaries. Whether expecting a bundle of joy or having one—or two—or even three— running around on little feet, maternal instincts will shine through.

She herself felt motherly nuances, even though she never had the chance to use those to their fullest extent.

"Pein is considering the possibility of the baby turning out to be a monster..." Konan said quietly. The smile was gone when she said this; must make Ayame understand that she was on her side, and no matter what Leader said, she was going to protect the baby until birth. And then, hover over both children like a mothering hawk, ready to tear out anyone's flesh if they so much as breathed on them out of turn.

Ayame looked down and began watching herself tugging on the sheets between her hands.

"He won't be a monster.." she said quietly. She looked up at Konan, and Konan saw that her eyes were becoming red around the edges.

He won't be."

"Of course he won't, honey. Pein is just worried of the possibility...you have to understand, things...things happen..sometimes...sometimes something could go wrong..."

"Nothing is gonna go wrong. I'll have a normal birth, and it will all be good. Sasori will finally see that his son isn't a freak like he painted it out to be, and we'll all be one happy family."

She said this with such affirmation, that it was though she had actually seen it in the future and confirmed it to be unavoidable.

Konan bit her lip gently. No point in changing the girl's mind or persuading her to allow even a percent of a chance that the baby could be something other than a cuddly lil' pink bundle of joy.

Instead she once again took her hand in Ayame's, and squeezed it comfortably, and said, "I'm sure it will all work out in the end."

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter...oh God, it's been so long I don't even know what chapter it is! DX DX DX DX**

**Again I'm so sorry, so so so so so...shut up!...fine! SO SORRY. You don't have to continue reading this, but please review and tell me if you will or not. PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME IF YOU WILL CONTINUE READING OR NOT! Had to say it twice, for the stupid people.**


End file.
